Falling for the Devil
by WElaine21
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a socialite who didn't want her family's name to help her get anywhere in life, is coerced into marrying the most feared man in New York City- Percy Jackson. His cunning practices and crooked demeanor have given him a reputation that is respected simply because of fear. How does she fall for him? All human, HIGHLY OOC, Percabeth with hints of Jasper and Thalico. T/M
1. Deluge

**Uncle Rick owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians... I own this plotline, so please do not plagiarize. **

Chapter One

Deluge

* * *

"Here she is boss." The stupid fucking idiot who was holding her arm a little too tight said as they walked into a large office. Annabeth looked around and sent murderous glares to every single body guard or person who crossed her path.

"Thanks, Charles that will be all." a man said from behind the desk. Annabeth couldn't see him because his chair was turned around and facing the wall opposite her. Annabeth threw a glare over her shoulder as she snatched her arm away. She rubbed the spot Charles' had been holding and muttered incoherently under her breath as the door to this office closed.

How she had gotten herself into this situation was beyond her understanding. She had been standing on the sidewalk minding her own business when two guys grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a car on the curb. They didn't say anything to her as they drove her too far away from the hustle and bustle of New York City.

"Annabeth Chase." The man said as his chair swiveled around to reveal his face. Annabeth widened her eyes, she knew exactly who this was. He was only the most famous mobster in all of New York. Not the greasy disgusting type of mobster but the type who had senators and congressmen in his back pocket just waiting to do his bidding. He was the type of gangster who had lunch with billionaires on a daily basis.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath as he got up from his seat and walked around the table. He leaned against the front of it and faced her with a contemplative expression on his face.

"Since you know exactly who I am, I won't go through the pretenses of an introduction."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "How do you know I know who you are?"

He chuckled, "That was a mouthful to say." Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes but chose to remain silent as they just looked at each other. Each of them deciding who would break the silence first.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked after several moments of silence. Annabeth stiffened silently and shook her head. He walked slowly toward her, a calculative look in his eyes, "I think you know exactly why you're here." He whispered when he got closer to her.

Annabeth took a deep breath as he walked around her, stalking her like she was his prey, "I… really have no idea."

He stopped circling her and she felt his breath on the back of her neck, he moved all of her hair to one side, "I know you were there last night." he whispered into her ear. Annabeth shivered and not out of pleasure but out of fear. She had tried all night to forget the screams she heard in that alleyway on the way home last night. The man who was on his knees begging for his life while several guys tortured and eventually killed him. She tried to leave, she wanted to run but something held her there, hiding behind a large trash bin listening to all of the exchanges between the men.

"So… tell me again, do you know why you're here?" He whispered against her throat.

Annabeth closed her eyes and willed fear not to reign as she spoke, "Are you going to kill me?" She asked calmly.

The man chuckled and ran his fingertips down her neck, "I should, you saw too much but… I find it hard to waste such beauty."

Annabeth just stood completely still, "Then what do you want."

"To ensure your silence, Annabeth." He whispered walking around her so that he was facing her again. She sucked in a sharp breath when his clear aquamarine colored eyes came into view. They were just as beautiful as they had always been in the pictures she had seen of him.

"How?" She asked curiously. He smirked and Annabeth wanted to say that she wasn't affected by it at all but she would have been lying.

"It's a simple solution really, one in which all you have to do is agree and sign on a dotted line then you can have the peace of mind that I won't kill you for knowing too much."

"What do you want me to agree to?" She asked quietly but still locked in his gaze.

He pulled something out of his pocket and held it palm up for Annabeth to see, "Marriage."

Annabeth gaped openly at the large diamond ring laying in his palm before looking up and losing every single bit of tact she had ever learned, "What the fuck do you want to marry me for?"

He shrugged like it was no big damn deal that he had just proposed marriage as a way for her to keep her mouth shut, "If this is about me not saying anything, don't worry… I won't say anything to anyone."

He chuckled, "I need a wife, believe it or not Ms. Chase I've had my eye on you for a while now."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Wait a fucking second," She tended to curse a lot when things got stressful, "You set me up, didn't you."

He looked at her curiously before nodding, "You're a smart one but I already knew that."

Annabeth swore silently, "You knew I worked in that building and you knew I would be leaving at that time, it's the same time I always leave work."

He walked back to his desk and leaned on it again, facing her, "You're a creature of habit, Annabeth. It was just a matter of getting the timing right but I honestly couldn't have planned it anymore perfect. I wanted you to just see what was going on not stay and watch the whole thing, you're braver than I thought you were."

Annabeth walked toward him, her face burning with anger, "You're trying to blackmail me into marrying you."

"Is it working?" He asked. Annabeth fumed and raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist, "I would think twice about doing that because I could retract my offer and just kill you."

Annabeth snatched her wrist back, "Why do you want me to marry you, the real reason and not some bullshit about keeping me silent."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm getting older, I need someone by my side… as you know I go to several political and social functions throughout the year. I need someone with the ability to carry themselves with poise. Someone who doesn't cave under pressure and someone who isn't too bad on the eyes, either." He smiled at her, "And like I said, I've had you on my radar for awhile now."

Annabeth shook her head, "And what if I say no."

He narrowed his eyes, "I can have everyone you know and love killed, simple."

"How do I know you're not bluffing." Annabeth replied back tersely.

He smirked and walked to his desk chair, Annabeth watched him open several drawers before he pulled out several pieces of paper.

"Piper McLean is engaged to Jason Grace who is your best friend's brother, Thalia Grace. Jason and Piper live together at the corner of 18th Street and Broadway. Jason works at his Father's lighting company while Piper is a socialite, who use to have a drug problem. Thalia, your best friend has a boyfriend named Nico. They, however don't live together because you live with her at 155 East 7th Street Apartment Number 10." He looked up and smiled as Annabeth felt her face pale and a light sheen of sweat break out over her forehead. "That's just a small amount of information I have on you and your friends, I also have information for a Frederick Chase from San Francisco, I assume that is your father and even more information on Athena Olympia."

Annabeth sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk with defeat written all over her face, "Okay." She said simply.

Percy Jackson smiled at her from across the large wooden desk, "That's what I like to hear."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked quietly, looking at him.

Percy shrugged and walked back around toward her, "Nothing really, just show up."

Annabeth felt a little bit of her confidence and usual bravado return, "And be at your beck and call all the time?"

Percy chuckled and handed the engagement ring to her, "No, just when I need your services."

Annabeth took the ring from him but didn't put it on, "You make it sound like I'm a prostitute."

Percy shook his head, "Not at all, you're going to be my wife and I will make sure you're taken care of. Besides, I have girls that fulfil my needs when I have them." Annabeth grimaced and wanted to gag.

"As long as you don't ever try to kiss me or touch me I think this will work out just fine."

Percy grabbed her wrist, "Are you going to put that on?"

Annabeth snatched her hand back, "Right now?"

"Before you leave, preferably." Annabeth grimaced and slipped the ring on her finger. The one finger that was suppose to be saved for the man she loved and eventually married. Maybe even for Luke, the guy she'd been slowly getting to know at work.

Percy smiled and pulled her up and led her to the door, "We have a fundraiser to attend for a very special senator up for re-election tomorrow night. I will send someone by your house with a choice of appropriate dresses to choose from, be dressed by seven." He didn't even give her a chance to respond before he opened the door and called for the guy who had brought her here. She automatically glared when she saw him walk towards her but Percy just placed a hand on her shoulder, maybe to calm her but all it really did was piss her off.

"Charles, please escort my fiance back to her apartment and leave one of the Stoll's with her."

Charles raised an eyebrow but said, "Yes, sir."

Annabeth shrugged Percy's hand off of her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Percy smiled and said, "Goodbye, Annabeth."

0-0-0

When Annabeth made it back home she immediately called Thalia, just to make sure she was okay.

"Annabeth, can I call you back? I'm sorta… in the middle of something." Thalia said breathlessly as she answered.

Annabeth let out breath of relief, "Uh, sure… bye." Thalia didn't even respond before she hung up which led Annabeth to believe she was with Nico. Annabeth looked around and slumped into the nearest chair before allowing her mind to go over what had just happened.

The panic she felt in her chest started expanding as her breathing turned into fast spurts. Her heart started racing as Annabeth closed her eyes and forced herself to take long deep breaths. She could handle this, she could handle being married to a psycho.

Married.

Annabeth felt her hands clench into balls and her arms turn rigid. This was the worst panic attack she'd ever had. Annabeth focused on the good things in her life for several long moments, her friends. Her best friends were her family, they had always been there for her and she had always been there for them. She felt her heart rate slow and her arms unstiffen, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

If she was going to marry the stupid fucking psycho then she would do it on her own terms and in her own way. He wouldn't control her like a possession, which was no doubt what he thought of her. She would let him know that she was his equal and that no one could mess with Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth took another deep breath and got up from her chair. She went into her bedroom and changed her clothes and freshened up before leaving her apartment. The guy following behind her at a distance didn't escape her notice either but if this was her life now then she needed to learn to lose someone tailing her.

Annabeth walked to the subway and sat down on the bench a plan slowly forming in her mind. Annabeth had kept her hair down but had a ponytail holder around her wrist, all she needed was a hat to put on and a way to disguise her golden curls.

Annabeth quickly got on the subway train that had came to a stop in front of her. Eventually she made it to her destination, Times Square. The busiest part of New York City, always filled with tourists and hordes of people. Annabeth glanced behind her and saw the guy still tailing her. He was watching her warily, probably knowing she was about to try and lose him. Annabeth started walking slowly, calculating her next step. She slipped into one of the busier tourist shops and grabbed a backpack and a hat. Once it was paid for and bagged she walked out and noticed the guy waiting for her by the wall just outside the shop. She didn't even spare him a glance as she started walking again.

As she walked toward Rockefeller Plaza she saw a large group of people and thanked her lucky stars. She slipped into the crowd of people and zipped her jacket all the way up before slipping her purse into her book bag and put her hair into a ponytail and slipped the hat on. Thankful it was cool day and she could pass off a hat and jacket and not look weird. Annabeth chanced a glance behind her and noticed that she was alone. She looked all the way around her before slipping out the opposite way she had came into the crowd.

With her hat pulled down and her head low she walked away and briefly wondered around before spotting the one place she hadn't been to in forever. A place where she could possibly get caught but could easily escape. Annabeth took her phone out of her pocket and shut it off, she probably should have done that a while ago. She walked across the street and into the large doors of the NYU library. She hadn't used this library in years, since she graduated from NYU, but today it would be her solace.

Annabeth slipped her hat off and stuffed it in her book bag as well as her jacket. She walked to the classic literature section and quickly found the book she'd always read after long hours of studying at the library had taken their toll.

She smiled as she opened the well worn pages of the book she'd read a thousand times in this very library, back when her life was much more simple and uncomplicated. Annabeth looked down at the large diamond ring on her finger and quickly took it off, shoving it deep into the pocket of her jeans.

She took the ponytail out of her hair and let her wild curls fall in a cascade down her back. She found a chair by the window and curled into it before she opened the book to her favorite part. The one part that always made her heart melt into a tiny thousand droplets. Annabeth had been reading for several minutes and was on her favorite quote of the book:

_"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."_

When she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she stiffened and slowly turned to look up only to find the last person she ever expected to see.

"Luke?"

His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, "Annabeth!"

Annabeth felt her face break out into grin as she sat up and side hugged him, "What are you doing here?" She asked as he sat in the chair beside hers.

Luke chuckled, "I'm taking night classes for my masters, I'm trying to do some research for a paper that is due in two weeks but as you can tell I'm procrastinating."

Annabeth chuckled and set Wuthering Heights to the side, "I've been thinking about doing the same, just haven't had the time to get all of the necessary paperwork ready."

Luke nodded, "It was hard decision but once I got the application process out of the way I felt better about it, I only have a year left before I'm finished."

Annabeth smiled, "And then you can be up for that promotion at work."

Luke chuckled, "Yeah… hopefully."

Annabeth looked back out the window as the conversation died, Luke cleared his throat after a moment, "I've been meaning to ask.. but do you want to get lunch with me sometime?"

Annabeth blushed slightly but nodded, "I'd love to."

Luke smiled widely, "Great.. maybe tomorrow? Or next week sometime?"

"That would be great." Annabeth said quickly.

"Great…. I mean- sounds good." Luke stammered, which made him all the more cute in Annabeth's opinion.

Luke got up from his chair, "I need to get back to my research, I'll see you Monday!"

Annabeth smiled and grabbed her book again, "Bye Luke." Luke waved at her before walking away. She couldn't stop the grin that encompassed her face as she went back to her book. By the time night had fallen, Annabeth knew she was going to be in deep shit with Percy but she didn't care. She grabbed her things and put her book back in its section and started walking to the door. She spotted Luke at a table with several large books scattered around him, typing away at his laptop. Annabeth smiled briefly at the scene before walking out the door and into the night.

On her way home she grabbed herself something to eat and carried it back to her apartment. When she walked in the door she immediately dropped the drink she had in her hand.

"Shit." Annabeth cursed as the drink splattered all over her pants, she briefly looked down before looking back up at the scene in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Annabeth seethed.

Percy grinned and stood up, "That's no way to speak to your fiance is it?" Annabeth tried and failed to discreetly put her hand in her pocket to grab the ring but Percy had already caught sight of her ringless ringer.

His eyes narrowed, "Annabeth, where were you?"

Annabeth set her stuff on the coffee table in front of the couch and stuck her hand in her pocket digging the ring out. She had the satisfaction of watching his anger simmer barely below the surface as he watched her put it back on her finger.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Annabeth responded back.

Percy walked around the table and stood in front of her, "Stop with the fucking innocent act, Connor told me all about your little disappearing trick at Rockefeller Plaza today."

"Maybe I don't want to be followed like a little child." Annabeth responded back curtly.

Percy walked even closer to her, "If you stopped acting like one then I wouldn't have you followed." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm the one acting like a child? You're blackmailing me into marrying you!"

Percy pushed her up against the wall and placed of his hands on either side of her face, "I think you're forgetting who exactly you're talking to Annabeth."

Annabeth steeled her gaze, refusing to let his scare tactics work, "I know exactly who I'm talking to, a paranoid prick who gets off on making others miserable."

Percy slammed both of his hands beside her head against the wall, "Shut the hell up and listen to me." Annabeth felt her heartbeat starting to race as her eyes stayed locked with his.

"After your little stunt I have decided that you're moving in with me." Annabeth started shaking her head but something in his gaze told her to be quiet, "I've already had all of your things moved into your new room at my home. You will have access to a car with not one but two personal bodyguards on you at all times to escort you from work to back home and wherever else you wish to go. These bodyguards will check in with me every hour and if you so much as step out of line once, I will not hesitate to start hurting your little friends. Do you understand me?" Annabeth gritted her teeth but nodded in response.

"Good, now get your things I'm ready to go." Percy said as he stood back and ran a hand through his hair. Annabeth just looked at him for a moment before looking away and grabbing the last of her belongings.

When they walked out the door Percy looked at one of lackeys, "Clean up the coke stain by the door." Percy grabbed her forearm and lead her to the car, he opened the door for her and slid in beside her once she was inside.

"What am I supposed to tell Thalia when she comes home?" Annabeth asked as the car started moving.

Percy didn't even look up from his cell phone, "I bought the apartment building a couple months ago. So, you can tell her she can live rent free for as long as you keep up your part." Annabeth stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head and leaning against the cool glass of the car window.

"I have a wedding planner coming tomorrow afternoon, before the gala, I expect you to be there." Percy said after several long minutes of silence.

Annabeth lifted her head from the window, "A wedding planner?"

Percy put his phone in his pocket, "Yes, a wedding planner." He said in an annoyed voice.

Annabeth clenched her jaw and really wanted to slap the annoyance right out of his voice, "We're having a wedding? I just thought we could go to the courthouse or something."

Percy snorted, "No, definitely not. I'm Percy Jackson, expected to throw the social event of the season when I get married and that is exactly what I'm doing. You can pick out whatever you want of course, just make sure it fits my taste."

Annabeth swallowed and tried to keep her voice even, "Okay."

Percy arched one eyebrow perfectly, "I was expecting a bigger fight out of you on this subject."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to pick and choose my battles."

Percy chuckled a truly amused sound, "We're already acting like we're married, compromise. I heard it's suppose to work wonders in marriage."

"Compromise, my ass." Annabeth muttered under her breath.

Percy ignored her statement and said one of his own, "Tomorrow night is our official engagement announcement, I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Annabeth shot him a side glance, "Please don't think that I'm an idiot, I may not know your real reason for blackmailing me but I know part of it. I'm an Olympian, apart of the wealthiest family in all of New York. I know how to woo people, Percy. I know how to work the social circles of New York City and come out on top."

Percy smiled smugly, kind of like he was proud of her, "You're exactly right."

Annabeth looked back out into the window before she decided to turn her cell phone back on. She slipped it out of her purse and pressed the power button. Only to have Percy slip the phone out of her hands and hand her a different one.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth demanded.

Percy slipped her sim card out of her other phone and then threw it out the window, "This one is trackable." he said pointing to the one in her hand. Annabeth seethed with rage as he grabbed the phone out of her hand and put the sim card in then handed it back to her. She snatched the phone out of his hand, feeling a bit suffocated. She felt like all of the air in the car was poisonous and she was dying slowing and painfully. Percy was infiltrating every single area of her life and she couldn't stop it, she couldn't find a way out of this nightmare.

When they made it back to his home Percy had one of his idiots show her to what was apparently her new room. It was completely set up, her clothes in the drawers and hung up in the closet and her toiletries waiting in the bathroom. Annabeth sat on the bed and looked around, the room was large with sleek modern accents and furniture.

This was her life now.

Her poor sad life.

She needed to find a way out of this situation and fast because she wouldn't last very long in his world. She couldn't handle the ruthless behavior, she wanted love- she wanted someone who would care about her. She didn't want Percy Jackson, the soulless monster who owned half of New York City because of his crude attitude and deceitful practices.

Annabeth wanted real love.

Someone who would follow her around the world and back, someone who would treat her like she was the air he needed to breathe.

Someone who was capable of feelings.

She got off the bed and moved slowly around the room, getting familiar with which drawers her clothes were in now. Looking through her closet, trying her hardest to ignore the glint from her engagement ring. The too large diamond distracting her every thought process.

What was she going to tell her family?

How was she going to explain all of this without making it seem like he was blackmailing her?

She was going to have to act in love with him tomorrow night and she was going to have to tell Thalia and Nico something but Thalia would know it was a lie. She wondered if she could tell Thalia the truth? If Percy would let her best friend in the whole world know what was really going on?

But that meant bringing her into all of this and that was the last thing she wanted. It was the whole reason she agreed to the ridiculous proposal. Annabeth wanted her friends and family to stay absolutely unharmed.

And the only way to do that was to marry Percy.

She sighed and pulled out some of her clothing, a hot shower was necessary after the day she had. When she was in bed going through her emails, checking her meetings schedule for the next day, there was a soft tentative knock on her door. They didn't wait for her to answer as they came in carrying a tray of food. The maid didn't even acknowledge Annabeth as she set the food down on a table and then walked hurriedly out.

Annabeth sat up and walked over to the table.

On the tray was the same exact meal she had gotten earlier to eat, cheeseburger and fries. Probably not the healthiest thing in the world to eat but today had been stressful and she deserved something for it. She nibbled on the fries and took a couple bites of the cheeseburger but for the most part she was just tired.

Tired of _this_, already.

It didn't dawn on her until she was getting into bed that Percy must have ordered this from the kitchen for her. It was weird because she hated him and he was using her for something but he still had the foresight to remember she hadn't had dinner and had this brought up for her.

It didn't change the way she viewed him in the slightest but it did offer an intriguing idea about his personality.

Maybe… just maybe he wasn't completely soulless after all.

* * *

**It's new story time!**

**As promised a while back here is my new multi chaptered fic everyone! I wrote this back in September and have been holding off on publishing it until I finished You Found Me! This will be around the same length as You Found Me was! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter!**

**My GOAL is to UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY! Chapters will be about 4000-6000 words- depending on plotline development and scenes... I am SO excited about this story, as is my beta- Suneater. **

**I'm on Tumblr ALL of the time so please stop by and let me know how you liked the story... **

**welaine21 . tumblr . com **

**OR follow the LINK on my profile!**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**


	2. Drowning

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Uncle Rick... this story line is mine- so no stealing.**

Drowning

* * *

For the first brief second after Annabeth woke up it felt like the simple start to another day. Her toes curled as she stretched, her back popping and arms getting the stiffness worked out of them. She grabbed her phone and hit the snooze button momentarily, it was Saturday- she had nothing to do all day.

She rolled onto her side and thought that getting a few more minutes of sleep would be nice when everything from the previous day came rushing back. She shot out of bed, her left hand lifting up- the sun light coming through the windows glinting off of the large diamond.

The panic started rising in her chest again and this time she had the foresight to grab a pillow and lock herself in the bathroom. A large scream erupted from her throat as she muffled the sound of it through her pillow. It took a minute to calm down- to stop feeling like the world was caving in on her.

She threw the pillow back onto the bed when she emerged from the bathroom. This, being here, made everything all too real. She'd barely had twenty four hours to get used to being engaged- and getting married.

How Percy disguised his emotions baffled her to no end. She couldn't understand how to put the mask up, the one that said 'she didn't care' or that she had everything 'under control' because she didn't. She didn't have her emotions in check in the slightest.

Annabeth found her workout clothes and decided a run would be worth her sanity but she had no idea where she could run. She supposed one of her two body guards could show her where to run if she asked. She changed, threw her hair up in a ponytail and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her iPod and headphones before she opened the door and walked into the hallway.

The first thing she noticed was the two guys hanging out by her bedroom door, the second thing she noticed was how extravagant the hallway was. Being a manipulative son of a bitch must have been profitable.

One of the guys noticed her attire and began walking as the other guy ushered her forward, all without saying a word to her. She wondered if this was how her life around here was going to be, no one saying a word to her unless it was Percy commanding things- bullying her.

Would the only social interaction she received be outside of these walls, her new home?

She shook her head as she kept walking, following these two men around endless corridors. Finally, they stopped in front of some doors. One bodyguard held the door open while the other walked inside with her. The home gym was nothing short of professional.

But, of course it would be.

She walked straight toward the treadmill if she couldn't run outside then this would have to do. She stuck her earphones in and turned up her playlist.

Annabeth was three miles in when she finally opened her eyes and studied her surroundings. She noticed then someone using the weights in front of her. Their back was to her- and what a back it was. Toned, defined and taut. Her eyes drifted for a moment before they wandered up and she finally noticed the jet black hair. Annabeth clenched her jaw when she realized it was the dipshit who had gotten her into this entire mess, Percy Jackson.

His stupid arms were in the middle of lifting the weights up, exposing every single bit of muscle to her. As much as she hated him for multiple reasons she couldn't deny the fact that he was good looking. All it took, however, for her mind to reel itself in was the threat he made to her family and the large engagement ring on her ring finger.

Disgust creeped into her veins as she shut her eyes and felt bile churn in her stomach. She looked down at the treadmill and realized she had almost finished five miles. The plan was to do ten but now that he was in the same room she wanted to leave.

She quickened her pace on the treadmill and finished in no time. Her fingers stabbing the off button when she was finished. She grabbed her iPod and walked toward the door, one of her bodyguards handed her a bottled water and a towel to wipe her face when she reached it.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly, hoping not the draw attention to herself- she didn't want a confrontation with him at eight in the morning.

It was too early to be threatened and manipulated.

She was sure she had successfully avoided him when she recapped her bottled water and started walking back to her room.

"Annabeth."

She cursed under her breath and fought with every single ounce of control not to smart off to him, "Yeah?" She asked casually as she turned around.

Percy was wiping his face off with a towel as he sat on the weight bench, "Meet me in the dining room at nine for breakfast."

She nodded, "Okay." and with that she turned around and proceeded from the gym, she followed the two men guarding her back to her room. Where they waited just outside her doors as she showered and got dressed.

After her shower, she stood in her closet for a good fifteen minutes trying to decide what one wore to breakfast with a psycho. She finally settled on something her mother would wear around her home. It made her grimace as she pulled out a pair of dressy dark blue straight leg jeans and a long sleeve printed tie neck blouse. She quickly found a pair of black pumps and a black blazer to wear with it.

Both of which were not previously in her wardrobe. She shook her head as she laid the outfit on the bed and went to the bathroom to fix her hair and make up. Percy had added clothing to her closet. When? She had no idea, which creeped her out all the more- he hadn't been kidding yesterday when he said she'd been on his radar for a while.

Usually she straightened her curly hair but she was in no mood to spend that much time on her hair. After copious amounts of mousse and hairspray, her curls looked decent. After finishing her makeup she slipped on the clothing, tucking in the shirt and adding a belt to look less casual.

The walk to the dining area was a silent one, her heels reverberating in the corridor of the large mansion. She didn't know why he wanted to have breakfast with her, maybe to lay down some more rules for her to follow. Annabeth did know she had to ask what their story was. How were they going to pull off this engagement when no one knew they were 'dating' in the first place.

Honestly, she shouldn't even be worried about it. She should be fighting against this marriage with all that she had in her. But she wasn't an Olympian for nothing. She had been taught to pick and choose the battles she fought and to strike at the right time. A notion she had never really understood until now.

So, for now she would go along with all of this.

He was waiting for her when she walked into the dining area. Several bodyguards littered the area around him while he talked with someone at the head of the eight person mahogany table. Percy looked up when she walked in and regarded her with his usual non-display of emotions.

He held a hand out and gestured for her to sit next to him.

Annabeth walked forward with her head held high, someone pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. Some of the other bodyguards regarded her with curiosity as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot sitting in front of her chair.

She took a tentative sip as Percy went back to talking with whomever he was chatting with. It was her favorite blend, a dark roast she religiously bought from Starbucks. Annabeth couldn't decide if she was creeped out even more or if she thought is was sort of nice.

Why was he going through all of this effort if he was forcing her into this marriage. Last night with the dinner he had sent up and now with the coffee. It was little things, sure. But knowing he had taken the time to notice the little things meant he was trying to make her feel comfortable.

And being comfortable here, in this hellhole, was never going to happen.

"I trust you slept well." Percy said capturing her attention.

She put the coffee down and turned toward him, "As well as can be expected."

He chuckled taking his own sip of his coffee, "So, you're still upset then?"

Annabeth bit her lip so that she wouldn't yell at him, it took a minute to calm her beating heart, "I have right to be, I think… being forced to do something I don't want to do."

Percy nodded, "I don't really care how upset you are… just don't let it show when we're out in public."

She sighed and took another sip of her coffee, "Speaking of public… what's the story?"

He raised one perfect eyebrow at her question. She huffed in annoyance, "You know… no one knew we were dating and now we're engaged… how are we going to pull this off to my family and friends… half of which will be at the Gala tonight."

Percy smiled when he understood what she was asking, "I forget that you're so smart."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Then maybe you shouldn't surround yourself with idiots."

He laughed out loud, startling Annabeth, "Funny." He muttered when he stopped laughing.

"The story is that we were dating but because of my line of work we kept it a secret, you were attacked by someone trying to get to me and we decided it would be prudent for us to become public."

Annabeth held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers, "And how does this come into play?"

"Isn't that what people in love do? Get married?" He asked as someone set a plate of pancakes and sausage in front of him.

Annabeth shrugged, "You're asking the wrong person."

Percy looked at her then. She couldn't read his emotions because he kept them hidden, his face blank as he stared at her. Annabeth kept his gaze, refusing to break it until he looked away first. He did when someone placed vanilla yogurt with assorted berries and granola in front of her- a breakfast she ate every Saturday morning.

She looked over at him again, "How long exactly have you been watching me?"

Percy smirked as he poured syrup over his pancakes, "I already told you… a while."

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth didn't know how long she had been trying on dresses for this stupid gala. All she knew was that she was exhausted and this stylist was driving her insane. Her surly attitude and condescending looks were driving Annabeth up a wall.

Why couldn't she just pick out her own dress?

"Can I look through these dresses?" Annabeth finally asked. The stylist looked like she was offended but one glare from Annabeth silenced her. She got off the pedestal and glanced around the rack of dresses that had been brought in. She had already tried on four of them- all of them looked… not right for the occasion.

She flipped through them, unzipping bags and dismissing the ones that weren't right. Her gaze eventually zeroed on something that could work. She lifted the bag and handed it to the stylist while her assistant helped Annabeth out of the emerald chantilly lace cap sleeve ruched gown. It was a beautiful gown but not right for tonight.

When the dress was on Annabeth smiled at her reflection, this was the one. It was different and bridal. It had a while empire waist tulle skirt with a deep v neckline and cap sleeve bodice decorated in gold jewels and fabric. Her small chest just the right size for a dress like this.

"This is the one." Annabeth stated.

The stylist scoffed at her, "Are you sure? I thought that emerald green one looked stunning."

Annabeth shot her a look, "It did look wonderful but not the right kind of look we're going for tonight."

The stylist's expression looked confused for a few moments until Annabeth lifted her left hand and pushed some hair out of her face. The look on the girls face was priceless. Annabeth realized that this girl must have been apart of Percy's harem of girls at his disposal- to do what he wanted with. No doubt the girl was in love with Percy because of the way her eyes glossed over with tears.

Did she not understand what she was to him?

Annabeth looked away from the girl, so that she could have a moment to compose herself. She couldn't imagine how the girl felt, she briefly wondered how the girl even fell for Percy. Was he charming when trying to get something he wanted? If he was, she hadn't seen a drop of it.

The girl's assistant helped Annabeth out of her dress, she hung it up in a garment bag and handed it to a bodyguard to take to her room. When her clothes were changed Annabeth thought about saying something to the girl but she thought better of it. If Percy wanted to treat his girls this way then she shouldn't interfere…. right?

It wasn't her place to say a damn thing.

Besides, the room was probably bugged or something. She could get away with saying rude things to Percy but probably not saying them behind his back.

It was after lunch time when she emerged from the makeshift dressing room. The wedding planner was coming in an hour. Just enough time to eat lunch and freshen up. Percy had made sure to keep her plenty busy today.

Lunch was soup and a salad and she ate it by herself. Which gave her the perfect opportunity to check her phone. She hadn't done that at all today. Annabeth had a text from Thalia, informing her that she would be at Nico's all weekend. Something she was momentarily grateful for because that gave her another day before she had to lie to her best friend about her impending marriage.

After her busy morning she hadn't had a chance to really focus on the other thing on her agenda for the day. Wedding planning. She felt like she was bipolar in a way… her mind couldn't decide if it wanted to be afraid, angry or cynical.

The planner in her started making list of all the things she would need to discuss with the wedding planner. Things that needed to be done but her mind was reeling. She didn't know if she could do this, she didn't know if she could go in there and act like Percy Jackson's doting fiance. Someone who was in love with him when she barely knew him.

How in the world was this suppose to work?

The room began to spin a little as she pushed her plate away.

One of the maids walked over and took her plate, before she could walk away Annabeth looked up at her, "Please bring me a glass of white wine."

The maid nodded and walked away, she didn't even know if she could ask for things here but she did it anyways. Alcohol was the only way she was going to get through the next couple hours of wedding planning and then getting dressed for the Gala.

Where she would have to pretend all night.

The glass of wine was placed in front of her, "Thank you." Annabeth said looking up at the maid but it wasn't the maid.

It was Percy.

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose, she felt the beginning stages of a migraine, "What do you want?"

He chuckled and sat in the chair opposite her, "Just thought I'd drop in on you, make sure you were adjusting well."

Annabeth straightened up and rolled her shoulders back, working out the kinks in her bones, "Go away."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I realize that you need some time to work out all of this but know that when you're in my home I expect you to treat me with respect."

Annabeth laughed, a hysterical sound, "I don't want to be in your home, you dragged me here." Percy sat up and walked around the table, he placed both hands around her- caging her in. He seemed to like that, making people think there was no escape.

"You keep forgetting who I am and who you're talking too, do I need to remind you?" He asked, his breath on her ear.

She shivered and shut her eyes, her friends faces appearing before her, "No." She whispered.

"Good." He said straightening up, "The wedding planner is here... she's in your new study."

Annabeth shook her head, "My study?"

Percy sighed and looked at her, "Yes, your study… this is your home now… you have access to certain things… an office or study is one of them. Whatever you wish to do in there is up to you."

Annabeth nodded as she tried to understand him- just a little bit. She was about to lose her sanity because one second he was threatening her then he was giving her something.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I have other things to tend to."

Annabeth nodded and sighed as she sat up, grabbing her wine glass, "So, I'm just suppose to pick out whatever I want?"

Percy nodded and walked with her to the door, "Yes, we'll discuss details tomorrow after the Gala." Annabeth walked through the door, she looked over at Percy as he chatted with her bodyguards. When he was finished he walked away not even sparing her a second glance.

The wedding planner was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room spreading out book after book of ideas. Annabeth looked at her briefly before noticing the study. One side of the wall was nothing but a large bookshelf. Books upon books had been placed there the other three walls were a dark grey and the furniture was white as well as the accent pieces. It was exactly the type of home office she would have wanted.

She sighed as she focused back on the wedding planner, her hand automatically reaching out to shake her hand, "Annabeth Chase."

The woman smiled, "Katie Gardner, it's so nice to meet you." Annabeth smiled and joined Katie on the couch.

"Tell me Annabeth, what have you always dreamed for in a wedding?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, "I… uh…. I honestly don't know."

Katie smiled at her, "Most brides don't really know where to begin."

She forced a smile on her face as she took a long pull of the wine, "Why don't we look through these books and you point out the things that you like… then we will have an idea of where to begin." Annabeth nodded as Katie handed her a large photo album. She started flipping through the book slowly, pointing to the things she liked and dismissing the things she hated.

She didn't really know Percy all that well but if she had to judge the things he liked, it was extravagance. He wanted people to know who he was and that he important, he exerted control in the lowest form.

By sheer force of hand.

The only reason Percy was in the position he was in was because he had forced anyone and everyone's hand to give him what he wanted. Including her.

So anything she picked out had an air of excellence about it. Large vases with billowy arrangements, crystals hanging from trees throughout a reception hall, chandeliers littering ceilings in a tent that draped around a room like it was hugging it. She could plan a large wedding, she didn't necessarily want a large wedding. She was more of a rustic/simple wedding type. With only her friends and loved ones.

To her a wedding shouldn't be about the show, it should be about the couple. But since neither she nor Percy loved each other then a show would have to do.

"Do you know how many guests you are inviting?" Katie asked holding a notepad and pen- jotting down notes anytime Annabeth picked out something she liked.

Annabeth bit her lip, "Probably upwards of around five or six hundred people." Katie nodded, not even fazed by the large number.

"What about bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Annabeth shook her head, she didn't want her friends and family involved in this wedding.

"I don't think we'll have attendants." Annabeth said, a little warily because she had no idea what Percy would want but she didn't think he had friends to stand beside him. The only people he had were the ones he paid to serve and guard him.

Katie nodded, "Okay, have you thought about your dress yet? That's something that needs to ordered as soon as possible."

Annabeth finished off her wine then, "I haven't even had a chance to look yet, it's been very whirlwind." she lied through her teeth.

Katie laughed, "I got that impression from Mr. Jackson when I spoke with him yesterday." Annabeth tried to manage a smile that looked sincere, "I can set up some appointments for you with some of the best wedding dress designers in the industry."

Annabeth nodded, "That would be great, thank you."

"We also need to decide on a date, Mr. Jackson said he would like it to be soon." Katie said pulling out her iPad.

Annabeth nodded as Katie started rattling off dates, the closest one being three months from today. She didn't know when he wanted to get married but she would assume he wanted to do it as soon as possible.

"June 14th sounds like the best date, although I will need to double check that date with… Percy." Annabeth said as conversationally as possible. Kate smiled and started typing away on the touchscreen tablet.

After Annabeth had gone through all of the books Katie asked her about colors so that she could draw up some plans to show her at their next meeting in two weeks. Annabeth had told her to keep it light and airy, nothing too rich unless it was as an accent. Katie had smiled and nodded in approval.

By the end of the meeting they had exchanged numbers so that Katie could contact Annabeth directly, instead of going through Percy.

Annabeth was sure she needed a shot of vodka or tequila if she was going to get through the last part of her day. She settled for ordering some tea as she made her way back to her room for some peace and quiet.

0-0-0-0-0

"You look spectacular." Percy said as she walked toward him.

Annabeth hummed in appreciation, clutching her small purse, "Engagements are only announced once." Percy chuckled and turned toward the door. His main bodyguard opened the door to his car for them. He held his hand out for her to slide in first, Percy settled in beside her a moment later.

"How was your day?" Percy asked conversationally as the car started moving.

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment, "Busy… you made sure of that."

He nodded, "There was much that needed to be done and I can't handle everything myself."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It was all unnecessary things… if I hadn't been forced into this mess then these things wouldn't of needed to be handled."

Percy's face hardened and Annabeth knew she needed to shut up or change the subject, "The date for the wedding is June 14th, I told Katie I needed to check with you before it was finalized."

He pulled out his phone, "That should work and if it doesn't I'll have Reyna move my schedule around." Annabeth glanced at him, she wondered briefly if Reyna was another one of his girls.

"The stylist today," Annabeth proceeded cautiously, "She seemed upset when she found out we were engaged."

Percy slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket, a smirk on his face, "I have many admirers, Annabeth, girls who would love nothing more than to fill your shoes."

She almost rolled her eyes as her gaze floated forward, "Right."

"Annabeth." Percy said quietly.

She looked at him, "What?"

"I'm going to kiss you so that tonight when we do it in public you don't freeze up and try to push me away."

Annabeth leaned away slightly, "But yesterday when we made the deal-"

He sighed, "I'm not kissing you for recreational purposes, like I said yesterday I have many girls who keep me company in that respect. I'm kissing you so that tonight we look authentic. I don't need someone doubting our engagement."

Annabeth twisted the ring on her finger around several times while she looked at him. She didn't say anything as he pulled on her hand. Trying to get her to lean forward. She swallowed and leaned forward slightly, her stomach churning.

This was not something she was comfortable with, at all.

His lips pressed against hers and she noted that they were hard and not soft at all. Much like his personality.

He pulled back, "Come on, Annabeth… you look like a dead fish I need a little more participation from you." She sighed and rolled her shoulders back, cracking her neck- almost like she was about to go for a run. She placed her hands on the lapels of his jacket and took a deep breath before leaning forward.

Percy placed his hands on her cheeks and held her firmly in place, she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. His lips touched hers a second time and this time his lips were more gentle, less demanding- like he was letting her lead the kiss.

The kiss, for the most part, stayed chaste- he pulled her bottom lip between his mouth and sucked on it lightly. There was no open mouth kissing and she was so grateful, she could deal with small chaste kisses.

"That's more like it." He said with a smile when he pulled away from her. Annabeth rolled her eyes and took out her compact and fixed her lipstick.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence except for the, "Let me lead the conversations tonight… unless we get separated…. in that case just stick to the story I told you at breakfast." Annabeth nodded.

She was nervous for tonight, nervous about fooling the family that would be in attendance tonight. Family that she didn't necessarily have a relationship with but none the less was family. Her mother would be there tonight, as would her step brother- someone she hadn't spoken to in forever.

And now she was showing up with Percy Jackson.

Not only that, engaged to Percy Jackson.

She sighed as the car stopped in front of The Metropolitan Museum of Art. The Gala was being held here tonight, in conjunction with this senator's re-election fundraiser he was also putting on a benefit for the museum. There were a few photographers, mostly ones from local newspapers. They crowded around the car to see who would get out.

Percy looked over at her and smiled, "You ready?"

Annabeth put on her best smile, "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Chapter 3 will start with them at the Gala. **

**How did everyone enjoy Chapter 2? I was hoping to drop a few hints about his personality... we all know Percy has his reasons for being the biggest douche bag on the planet but we won't find out why for a bit. So, these little hints will have to tide you all over until then. **

**I am so excited for this story. You Found Me was sort of a recycled idea- everyone has a Popstar!Percy story and YFM was just my take on it but this... isn't like anything I've ever seen on fanfiction. This story will move at it's pace, I'm not trying to rush the romance or anything. I'm letting it happen- I've got things planned out, sure... but if it doesn't feel right to do something that chapter then I'm not going to do it. **

**Anyways! I hope everyone has a GREAT Friday and weekend! **

**Stop by Tumblr and let me know how you liked it! **

**I would ALSO appreciate REVIEWS! I have almost 100 followers for this story but only 20 something reviews... Come on guys! I know you can do better than that! You guys are awesome!**

**Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**


	3. Control

**Uncle Rick owns Percy and everyone else in this story but I own the plotline, so no stealing.**

Control

* * *

Annabeth was being turned from camera to camera as reporters shouted questions at them. Some of them noticing the large diamond on her finger and the protective arm Percy had around her waist. It was a bit easier than she thought it would be, pretending.

There weren't that many photographers, just enough to make her feel marginally uncomfortable. Percy smiled for the cameras, kissed her forehead several times and glided them down the carpet while she held her head high- smiling. Everyone knew who they were the moment they stepped out of the car.

No doubt people were branding them New York's newest power couple. Percy led them to a reporter and began answering questions as she stood dutifully by his side. Annabeth had expected the first question to be about their engagement. Instead, it was just meaningless banter until Percy reached over and kissed her lips- causing her to lay her left hand on his chest. The reporter squealed and then fired off a whole new round of questions, excited to get the exclusive first.

She had to admit he was really good at pretending to be in love. They would have New York buzzing tomorrow with the news of their relationship.

When they were finally ushered into the Gala Annabeth grabbed the first champagne flute she could find, drinking most of it in one gulp. Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Pace yourself, love." Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes and smiled up at him before scanning the room. She wanted to get eyes on her mother and brother before they found her first and surprised her- she needed to be prepared for their questions.

Not that they wouldn't believe she was with Percy, the relationship she had with her family was cordial at best. Her real family were her friends, they would be the hardest to convince her engagement was real.

For the next hour she was shuffled around the room. Percy introducing her to congressmen, businessmen, senators, CEOs- some of which she actually knew. It was the same thing every time, someone would approach him- someone of importance- they would chit chat for a moment. Maybe one of them would remind the other of a meeting they had in the next couple weeks and then Percy would introduce her.

"Allow me to introduce you to my fiance." Percy would say with a doting smile.

Annabeth would smile wide and the flush her cheeks had from all of the champagne she had been drinking added nicely to the effect. Most of them knew she was an Olympian- Annabeth blamed it on the fact that she looked too much like her mother.

When they put the pieces together most of the people would congratulate Percy on snagging a 'good catch.' She still hadn't seen her mother yet but the place was huge.

Percy kept a hand on the small of her back or around her waist the entire time. It was comforting in a weird way. Annabeth had never really enjoyed these events growing up, she was always alone while her mother charmed people. Now, though she wasn't alone- she was engaged to perhaps the most powerful man on the Eastern Seaboard.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She eventually muttered when she needed a break.

Percy glanced at her before looking over his shoulder at his body guards and signaling them to follow her. It was maddening.

When she was exiting the bathroom she finally ran into her mother.

"Annabeth! I had no idea you'd be here." She said with hug and kiss on her cheek.

Annabeth hugged her mother back as the bodyguards watched her warily, "Yeah," She hesitated, "I'm here with my fiance."

"So, the rumors are true." Athena muttered as she pulled back.

Annabeth sighed, "What rumors?"

Athena chuckled, "You know how fast the rumor mill spreads."

Annabeth nodded, "It's been so long since I've been to an event that I've kind of forgotten how it all works."

Athena looked at her then, "Which confuses me, why are you engaged to Percy Jackson then… he is almost more well known than we are."

Annabeth opened her mouth but was saved, ironically, by Percy Jackson himself, "There you are." He said with a kiss to her lips.

Annabeth slipped her arm around his waist, something she hadn't done the entire night. He didn't even falter in the way he held his hand out to her mother.

"Athena Olympia, so nice to meet you."

Athena nodded and took his hand, "Percy Jackson, I'm not sure I can say the same." Annabeth stiffened slightly as her mother scrutinized him. He just looked back at her with a smile.

Finally, her mother glanced at Annabeth, "Maybe we can all do dinner sometime soon… I need to go find your brother… make sure he isn't ruining the family name by drinking too much."

Annabeth smiled, "Goodbye Mother, tell Malcolm 'hi' for me." Athena nodded before she turned and walked off. Annabeth immediately dropped her arm from his waist and her shoulders slumped slightly.

"You're mother doesn't like me." Percy stated.

Annabeth bit her lip and kept silent.

Percy sighed and looked at her, "Say whatever it is you want to say."

Annabeth looked up at him, "You know my mother always taught me that if I didn't have anything nice to say I shouldn't say it at all."

Percy chuckled, "That sure doesn't stop the colorful insults you seem to love throwing at me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Isn't there someone else you need to introduce me to?"

Percy held his arm out for her, "Tons more."

The rest of the evening was spent being introduced to more people. It was exhausting, smiling and pretending for show. People asked them how they got engaged, how they met, when they started dating, why it wasn't public, when the wedding was, who her wedding planner was. She went into autopilot while she answered the questions she could.

They were standing talking to the Senator the party was for when Annabeth noticed a girl she positively never wanted to see again. They had gone to boarding school together and Annabeth had loathed her for majority of her high school career.

"Annabeth Olympia."

Annabeth gritted her teeth as everyone turned to see who had joined the conversation, "Rachel Dare, what a surprise to see you here."

Rachel chuckled as everyone else greeted her and then went back to their conversation. Annabeth didn't miss the look Rachel gave Percy either- it was predatory.

Annabeth knew that look, had seen it countless times in high school. It made Annabeth slip her arm around Percy's again and lean into him. He was more than happy to oblige the sudden public display of affection.

"Annabeth, it's been so long! How are you doing? I haven't heard much about you in a while." Rachel asked with fake enthusiasm.

Annabeth smiled back, "That's because I don't go by Annabeth Olympia anymore… I took my Father's last name- Chase."

Rachel looked at her like she was idiot for a moment, "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because it was easier to get a job based on my skill set and not my name."

Rachel snorted into her champagne flute, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Annabeth sighed and wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Only to you, Rachel… you haven't changed at all." She said dropping the cordial tone.

Rachel smirked, "Oh, but you have… on the arm of the most eligible bachelor in all of New York. Do you know how many women have been trying to nail him?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the implication. Well, if Rachel wanted to play that game then Annabeth was all in.

"Nail him?" Annabeth asked pulling Percy's attention by pinching his side lightly, "Percy, did you hear what Rachel said… I'm on the arm of the most eligible bachelor here."

Percy looked down at Annabeth, "Eligible bachelor? You haven't forgotten our engagement already?"

Annabeth smiled at him, leaning up and kissing his lips briefly, "Of course not." Annabeth turned back to Rachel and held out her left hand- wiggling her fingers for effect.

Rachel's face turned red and she looked back at Percy like he was the worst kind of traitor. It took a second but the pieces finally came together in her mind.

Percy and Rachel were sleeping together.

She was another one of his girls.

The thought made Annabeth want to laugh, of course he was sleeping with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her father, the CEO of Dare Industries, was worth billions.

Why hadn't he just married her, instead?

The answer came almost as quickly as the question was thought- Percy didn't mix business with pleasure.

Annebeth dropped her hand back at her side while Rachel stormed away, "You could have warned me she was another one of your… things." Annabeth hissed quietly, "She is the worst kind of girl."

Percy's face hardened but then relaxed slightly, "I didn't realize that you knew her." She narrowed her eyes but then turned away from him as he excused them from the group.

He grabbed a champagne flute and handed it to her, she accepted it and drank as he walked away from her. Leaving her two body guards behind her while he conversed with people alone. Maybe he knew she needed a moment to gather her wits and to calm down.

Annabeth sighed, Rachel always brought out the worst in her.

It wasn't much longer until they left the Gala, both of them silent on the way back home. When they got out of the car she didn't even spare him a second glance. She walked straight to her room, shedding the dress and hopping into the shower.

When she was out she ordered herself something from the kitchen and flipped on the television that was hidden in a compartment at the end of her bed. With one press of a button it appeared from a hidden cupboard.

The only comfort she had right now was knowing that tomorrow she would get a chance to leave this too large of a home for the day while she spent time with her friends- explaining this entire situation.

0-0-0-0-0

Percy wasn't paying a bit of attention to anything Rachel Elizabeth Dare was saying as he kissed her neck. He had sent for her after the Gala, she had looked ridiculously amazing in the dress she'd had on.

Though, making sure Annabeth didn't see her come in was tricky. He was still pissed he hadn't made the connection. Sure, he knew they'd gone to the same boarding school but that they actually hated each other- he didn't know.

And it was his job to know everything about the things he possessed.

He sighed and really wished she would shut the hell up but he should have known that was a hopeless plea.

"I really… don't understand… why you're marrying her." Rachel said as he kissed down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. Percy didn't respond as he unclasped her bra, thankful she was wearing a front clasp bra instead of the one that buttons from the back. These were much easier and more efficient in his opinion.

"I don't really care what you think." Percy eventually responded as he lifted his head from her chest. Rachel was flushed with her eyes closed and her mouth parted in pleasure. Percy smirked and brought his head back down to her chest as his hands slipped her underwear down her legs and over the high heeled shoes she was still wearing.

Rachel wound her fingers into his hair as he moved back up to her lips, "I'm just as qualified to marry you, if not more."

Percy kissed her lips as she pushed his boxers down and over his thighs, "No, you're not." Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't push him off of her as he slipped his own boxers over his ankles and to the floor. When he turned back to her she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him to her, kissing him in the only way Rachel could.

Rough, there was nothing sweet about their time together.

This is what Percy classified as fucking, what he and Rachel did was rough and no feelings were involved. Which was exactly what he wanted, if he married one of the girls he used for sex then feelings would eventually get involved. He would have to break their heart because Percy Jackson wasn't capable of loving and being loved by another.

"Why not?" Rachel asked once she moved away from his mouth. Percy pushed inside of her, hoping to silence her question but Rachel looked up at him expectantly.

"I really wish you would shut the fuck up, Rachel." Percy said leaning down to kiss her neck.

Rachel scoffed but it turned into a moan as he shifted his hips into hers. Percy smiled because he was pretty sure she wouldn't bring it up again tonight. He didn't want to deal with her questions anymore, sure Rachel was qualified to marry him. She was a Dare after all, her father only one of the richest men in all of New York, but she didn't have any claim to the family business and that was what he needed.

Annabeth Chase was the daughter Athena Olympia, not that Annabeth wanted anyone to know that, who was the CEO of Olympic Industries. This was what he was really after, he needed a way to get to Athena and through her daughter was the perfect way.

It helped that Annabeth was beautiful and knew her way around the social circle, which was another thing he needed. Rachel didn't know how to swoon people, she didn't know how to draw them in with charisma. Rachel was always surly and acted like being at any function her father made her attend was absolutely ridiculous and a waste of her time.

The only reason he kept her around was because she was amazing in bed, and tonight was no different. Percy smiled as she hooked her high heeled clad feet around his waist as he thrusted into her. It was like she was trying to prove she was good enough to be his wife tonight but that only fueled his resolve to marry Annabeth more. The fact that Rachel wanted to marry him threw up several red flags in his mind.

To him it meant she had feelings for him and like he mentioned before, he didn't do feelings.

Percy stopped moving and motioned for her to flip over onto her stomach. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up on all fours before he pushed inside of her again. This way he didn't have to watch her face or look at her as he fucked her.

The less emotional contact they had the better. Percy moved his fingers down her stomach and toward her inner thigh, trying to hurry this along because the quicker he got her out of the house the quicker she'd get the message.

What they shared was simply about sex and nothing more.

Percy heard Rachel's sharp intake of breath and her loud pitched moan and knew she was close. He quickened his own pace and felt the familiar rush down his spine as the pleasure rolled over him, he gripped her waist tightly.

Rachel called out his name as he pushed inside of her harder and then out again before pushing inside of her so rough that her arms gave out and she collapsed onto the bed. Percy didn't care as his own release came with that last thrust. After a moment he laid his hands palm down on the bed over Rachel and kissed her one last time before taking the condom off and throwing it away. He slipped his clothes back on before walking to the door.

Rachel was still laying in bed, watching him warily, "Don't stay tonight." He said before he walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Asshole." Percy heard Rachel say from the hallway but it only made him chuckle as he walked to his office.

They always wanted to stay, sometimes he'd let them but he never slept in the bed with them. He would sleep in one of the other ten rooms he had.

He settled in his office chair with a glass of bourbon. Percy had many aspects to his business- he would be the first to admit that his practices weren't exactly legal. But they got the job done. Though he was deceitful and feared by most there were quite a few things he wouldn't dip his hand into. Things that were worse than what he did.

He would never get into drug smuggling, he would never cross into that territory. There were too many people in New York who had tried staking claim to that. Percy mainly dealt in practices related to Real Estate, the stock market and the occasional weapons smuggling and trading. After his father's death he had cleaned up the way they did business. His father had his hand in just about everything- drug selling,smuggling, selling weapons to other countries, prostitution, real estate, the stock market.

Percy despised half of the things his father did, he had spent his teens watching his dad kill people because they hadn't made their quota for the week.

He'd asked his father about it one time, he'd told him that the guys who got into business with him knew what they were getting themselves into. They knew what was expected of them.

After he had taken over completely he'd had a hard time changing the face of the business but he managed to do it successfully.

Now, he had different people running all of the different aspects of his life. All he had to do was sit back and make connections with the people who would benefit him the most.

Annabeth Chase was one of those people.

He just hoped that Athena didn't catch onto him before it was time.

0-0-0-0-0

"Is this going to become a regular thing?" Percy asked as he walked into the home gym. He was in a considerably brighter mood than she had ever seen him in. Which proved her suspicions about about the noise she heard last night. Even over the sound of her TV she could hear someones high pitched moans. Percy had most definitely had a girl over last night.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she ran on the treadmill, "Probably."

Percy sat on the weight bench, "I like routine."

She nodded, "I can tell." He smiled slightly, just the pull of one side of his mouth, and then started his workout. It would be a lie to say that she didn't watch him the entire time while finishing her ten miles.

When she finished, like yesterday she walked to the door and her body guards handed her a towel to wipe her face and a bottled water. It was nice, in a way- to be cared for.

She looked back at Percy, "Breakfast?"

"At nine." Annabeth nodded and went back to her room to get dressed for the day. Her mood was great because she would get a chance to get out of this place today, a chance at forgetting for an afternoon.

Much like yesterday Percy was waiting at the head of the table with a few of his body guards throughout the room. Annabeth was dressed much more casual today, opting for just a pair of sneakers, faded jeans, t-shirt and jacket to combat the lingering cool air, even though it was spring.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked when she was slowly sipping at her coffee.

She looked up at him, "What? You haven't planned my day for me?"

Percy cracked a small smile, "No."

"I'm going to Thalia's, she needs to hear about this in person and not from the tabloids that are no doubt flaunting our pictures around New York." Annabeth paused as she looked at him, "You're in a good mood."

He took a sip of his own coffee, "Maybe I'm just happy everyone believed our engagement last night." He smiled, "You were outstanding, by the way."

Annabeth nodded, "I couldn't have lied to everyone without someone so convincing, like you, beside me."

"So, you're not upset anymore?" He asked.

Annabeth laughed in a short burst, "What do you think?"

Percy scrutinized her for a moment, "I think you're just reining it all in… keeping up a happy charade for the sake of control." She scowled into her coffee, stupid Percy and his ability to read people. She shrugged as the maids brought them their breakfast.

Finally, Annabeth looked up at him, "Isn't that what you do? Keep everything hidden?"

Percy swallowed whatever was in his mouth and chased it with his coffee, "I channel my emotions into my work, I know how to work out my feelings and not let my emotion show. Emotion makes you weak, it gives those who want what you have something to manipulate."

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond back but one of his body guards interrupted by whispering something in his ear. His face turned hard. She guessed his good mood was over as he excused himself and walked out of the dining room.

She finished her breakfast by herself and then bolted from the room. She grabbed her purse and the bodyguards called a car to the front for her. On the ride to her apartment… well, her old apartment- she thought about what she would tell Thalia.

She couldn't tell her best friend the truth, everything had to seem authentic and whirlwind. Annabeth thought she could pull it off because Thalia spent so much time at Nico's and was really only home a few nights out of the week.

When the car stopped in front of her old apartment complex Annabeth took several deep breaths. Just three days ago she lived here, she had a normal, lonely life that she was perfectly happy with. Now, she was flanked by two body guards, getting out of a Mercedes S-Class with a huge diamond ring on her finger.

Things had definitely changed for Annabeth Chase.

The sad thing was… she was still lonely.

All she had ever wished for in life was an epic love, well- not epic but just to love and be loved in return. Now, she wasn't going to get it. The only semblance of love she would ever feel from Percy Jackson would be when they were pretending.

Which was perfectly fine with her, the guy still creeped her out.

She frowned as she got out of the car, her heart ached at the new revelation that had been prickling in the back of her mind since Friday.

Friday seemed like forever ago, she had gotten engaged, evaded her body guards and ran into Luke.

Luke!

Annabeth's eye widened as she remembered her interaction with Luke on Friday at the library. Maybe love wasn't so hopeless for her after all.

Only, if she went about it in a way that Percy wouldn't find out.

But how could she even get around him?

Annabeth shook her head, she was getting way too ahead of herself. Luke had just brought up the idea of meeting for lunch- she was definitely jumping the gun.

She took her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. Her bodyguards stayed outside as she walked in and smiled. It still smelled the same, everything was still the same. She wanted to lay face first down on the carpet and give it a big hug. Annabeth probably would have if Thalia hadn't come bounding into the living room.

"Annabeth! I thought something bad had happened! You're rooms empty! Why is your room empty!" Thalia said standing at the entrance to the hallway.

She set her purse down, "I moved out."

Thalia gaped, "What do you mean move out? We are under a contract! You can't just move out without telling me."

Annabeth held her hand up, "Let me finish."

Thalia crossed her arms over her chest, confusion and anger laying just under the surface, "Don't worry about the landlord… You'll be able to live here rent free for as long as you want."

"O..kay… but why? I'm really confused." Thalia said rubbing her forehead.

Annabeth sighed, this was the big reveal- she held her left hand out and forced a wide cheek hurting smile, "I'm getting married!"

Thalia looked so surprised it was comical for a moment, "and my fiance owns this building, as a favor to me for putting you in such a bad situation he's letting you live here rent free."

Thalia slowly reached out and grabbed Annabeth's hand, inspecting the ring. Annabeth heard a series of expletives come out of her best friends mouth.

"I'm so confused-"

"You've already said that." Annabeth remarked dryly.

Thalia ignored her, "I didn't even know you were dating anyone."

Annabeth shrugged, "We've been keeping it a secret… because his line of work isn't exactly the safest but recently there were some threats about my safety so we decided to make it official…. he proposed- I said yes… and we're getting married in three months."

Thalia shook her head, "Information overlo-" She let go of Annabeth's hand, "Wait a second… who are you engaged to?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and smiled, what she hoped was a loving smile, "Percy Jackson."

* * *

**We FINALLY got a Percy POV this chapter! Whooooop whoop! We also got a little of his reasoning behind marrying Annabeth... there is so much more to this story and all WILL BE revealed in due time. From here on out the story will be rated M... probably not as many sex scenes but coarse language will be used... **

**Please REVIEW! Maybe we can break a hundred reviews before I post Chapter 4? I believe in you guys BECAUSE YOU took me from 20 to like 65 in less than a WEEK! **

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW and then head over to Tumblr to chit chat with me! **

**welaine21 . tumblr . com**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**

**PS. You are the bestttttttt, Suneater! Thank you for all you do on the editing, proof reading and plotline development! **


	4. The Fine Line between Love and Hate

**Uncle Rick owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I own this plotline- so no stealing. **

Chapter 4

The Fine Line between Love and Hate

* * *

To say Thalia took the news lightly would have been a big fat lie.

Thalia gasped and acted entirely too dramatic for Annabeth's liking, her hand grasping tightly to the hand she was holding. Thalia kept glancing from Annabeth's face to her hand, probably expecting her to say "JUST KIDDING" really loudly and wave her arms around.

Finally after a few minutes Thalia pulled Annabeth to the kitchen. She let go of her hand and quickly procured two wine glasses and one bottle of white wine.

"We're getting everyone over here to celebrate, tonight." Thalia muttered pouring them each rather large glasses of wine.

Annabeth accepted it graciously and took a rather large sip of it, "Chinese?"

Thalia nodded, "Absolutely."

Annabeth smiled slightly, "I feel completely out of my element."

Thalia frowned, "Here?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, sort of… I mean I live with Percy now… and I don't live here and for so long this has been my home…" she trailed off, afraid she would say something that would tip Thalia off to the lie she had just told her.

Thalia set her glass down, "You want to marry him, right? You're not just doing this because you're afraid you'll get hurt by being associated with him?"

Annabeth set her own glass down, "Yeah…" She paused searching for the right words, "He's completely different than the way he's portrayed in the media. He has his moments- his temper is terrible… he's a dick- most of them time." Thalia frowned as Annabeth shook her head, "But.. there are times when he's completely gentle… and sweet… and caring. He does things that throw me off kilter, he's attentive when he wants to be… and thats enough for me." She stopped talking as the conviction of her words pierced her.

Yeah, most of the damn time Percy Jackson was an asshole but he had his moments, even if they were few and far between.

Annabeth picked up her glass again, taking a large sip.

"If you're happy." Thalia muttered.

Annabeth nodded, "Yes, now can we get on with the morning… movies? Then we can invite everyone over for lunch and spread the news." Both girls finished their wine while they watched several movies. When they finished ordering the food Thalia called all of their friends and invited them over. Annabeth watched from the living room as Thalia walked around the kitchen on the phone.

It was weird for Annabeth, being here- knowing this wasn't her home anymore. It made the anger she had suppressed come back, full force. She felt so out of control, her emotions everywhere.

Who wanted to be forced to do something? Who wanted to lie to their friends? She hated every single second of it.

She hated the fact that she had to pretend to love Percy, she hated that she had to lie to everyone just so he wouldn't hurt anyone she loved.

It was a hard price to pay.

Giving up everything she had always wanted just so he would get his way. Percy was manipulating her for his own gain while she gained absolutely nothing from it.

"Everyone will be here in thirty minutes!" Thalia declared with a huge smile.

Annabeth glanced up at her, "Great."

Thalia eyed her for a moment but then shrugged it off, "I'm going to change, you going to be okay?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Up until three days ago I lived here… go shower, Thalia… I'll be fine." Thalia shrugged but finally walked away to get ready. She refilled her wine glass and fiddled with her phone as she waited.

She had a text that she hadn't noticed. Annabeth hit the open button and was surprised to find a text from Percy waiting on her.

_Everything okay?_

Annabeth rolled her eyes and typed feverishly over the keyboard.

**Why do you care?**

She smiled to herself and took a sip of her wine. If he wanted to pretend they were on good terms with one another then he could, but she was far from that. Annabeth might have been cordial to him at breakfast this morning that didn't mean she had forgotten everything.

Her phone beeped minutes later.

_So, you're not reining it all in anymore- good. The last thing I need is for your to explode in the middle of an event. _

Annabeth grit her teeth together and squeezed the phone in her hand. She closed her eyes and took a couple calming breaths. The panic slowly rising. She couldn't marry him, she couldn't pretend to be in love with him.

Percy was taking away her chance at finding love, at finding someone to compliment you. To fight with you and for you.

**Don't worry, you're more apt to make an ass out of yourself. **

She responded back moments later.

A small smile played on her lips as she pressed send. She finished off her wine and put her phone on silent as the doorbell rang. Annabeth opened the door and found one of her bodyguards holding two large bags of chinese food, she grabbed the bags slowly and shut the door. Thalia emerged moments later- food had always been one way of getting Thalia out of bed.

She rummaged through the bag and grabbed an egg roll, "Hey! Wait on everyone before you eat." Annabeth chastised. Thalia stuck her tongue out at Annabeth and continued eating the egg roll

It was ten minutes later that their friends started trickling in, starting with Nico.

"Who the hell are the two surly assholes outside your door?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

Thalia rolled her eyes are her boyfriend, "They're Annabeth's body guards."

Nico looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Bodyguards? I'm definitely missing something."

Annabeth glared at Thalia, "Long story short, I'm engaged!" She paused, "To Percy Jackson." Nico made the same face Thalia did when she found out. Annabeth held out her hand to show him the ring.

"Motherfucker." Nico cursed looking at the large diamond. Annabeth chuckled slightly as Piper and Jason walked through the door. She repeated her news again for the last time, receiving identical shocked stares from her friends.

Finally, they all congratulated her and dug into the food.

She hadn't picked up her phone since she put it on silent. Annabeth was sure she had a couple text messages from Percy but she didn't care. She just wanted a day without him suffocating her. When they were all full of chinese and a little tipsy on box wine they settled on the couch to watch a movie.

Five minutes into the movie the doorbell rang, Annabeth jumped up. Her body automatically doing the things it would have done had she still lived there, "I got it!" She walked toward the door and opened it with smile.

A smiled that turned into a scowl and then a glare.

"What are you doing here." She hissed. Percy smiled and she pretended to not notice how undeniably attractive he looked in a simple pair of straight leg jeans, a button down and a cardigan thrown over it.

"You haven't been answering my messages." He said, leaning against the doorframe.

Annabeth looked back at her friends before answering, "You should have taken the hint that I didn't want to talk to you."

Percy chuckled, "Don't forget how easy it would be for me to pick off your little friends… they're all so conveniently in one place tonight."

Annabeth grit her teeth together and decided rather foolishly to call his bluff. She stepped forward, "What are you going to do, Percy? Take all of them out right here- right now? Then you wouldn't have anything else to manipulate me with."

Percy smirked and for a fraction of a second Annabeth was truly afraid she was about to see a side of him she didn't want to see.

"You're right." He spoke in a voice so calm it sent shivers up her spine, "I wouldn't do a thing right now… I would wait until we got home. Send someone to their homes maybe, make it look like a burglary. Then you'd get a call at three a.m. from a hysterical Thalia trying to explain why Nico was in the hospital."

Annabeth looked back at her friends to make sure they weren't paying attention and then pulled the door closed behind her.

"You're an ass," Annabeth hissed.

"No," Percy regarded her calmly, "I'm a businessman."

Annabeth wanted to scream at him but she needed to keep her friends safe, needed to keep up the ruse.

"Fine, dear fiance, come in and meet everyone." Annabeth sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him into the apartment with her. If he was going to surprise her well she wanted the element of surprise as well. She didn't even give a warning as she shut the door and all of her friends looked back at her expectantly.

All of them scrambled onto their feet when they saw that The Percy Jackson was standing right in front of them. She laced her fingers with his and pulled him into the living room but not without throwing a smirk over her shoulder at him. She could see the anger he controlled in his eyes, he was pissed at her.

Annabeth didn't care.

"Guys, this is Percy." She looked back at her fiance, "Percy this is everyone… Thalia, Nico, Piper and Jason." He stuck his hand out and shook all of their hands, muttering greetings to each person. He was nothing if not cordial.

They all settled back around the living room and watched the movie. Annabeth made a show about sitting in his lap, getting curious looks from her friends.

She shrugged off each look with a, "He's my fiance." That seemed to make all of them nod and agree with her logic. Percy, however, was not so subtly digging his fingernails into her side. Anytime she shifted, trying to get comfortable- which was a lot harder when the person you were trying to cuddle with was a manipulative son of bitch who could pass as an ice sculpture being so rigid- he would dig his fingers in a bit deeper.

She leaned over and pretended to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Loosen up… you're making this incredibly hard."

Percy sighed and loosened the grip he had on her waist. His hands encircled her stomach as she leaned back against his chest, nuzzling into his neck.

"That's more like it." She whispered.

They finished the movie and everyone said their goodbyes. It was still early in the evening when Annabeth left with Percy, his arm thrown over her shoulder as they walked toward their car.

If she closed her eyes and ignored every single thing he had done to hurt her so far, she could pretend it was real. That his affection was real, that she didn't loathe him with everything she had in her.

That he wasn't slowly suffocating her with his hovering.

He opened the car door for her and she slid into the backseat. He got in beside her as the car started and then slowly moved down the road after he shut the door.

Like every other time they had been in the car together it was silent. He didn't try to carry on any type of conversation with her. She hated it and loved it at the same time. Annabeth had always hated a car ride filled with silence, it reminded her too much of her childhood.

When she got home she did the same exact thing she had done the night before. She sensed a routine in the making. Annabeth didn't get too far into the tv show before she started falling asleep, lying to all of her friends had been exhausting. Pretending for Percy in front of her friends, the people who knew her the best, had been so hard.

But she was doing all of this to protect them.

That was the bottom line, she was protecting them from the wrath of Percy. That was what she was gaining from all of this.

0-0-0-0-0

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Reyna, his oldest acquaintance and the only person he'd consider a friend in the slightest, asked.

Percy looked at her from his spot in front of the mini bar in his office, "With Annabeth?"

She nodded as he handed her a glass of bourbon,"Yeah, I mean... is all of this worth it? This plan has too many holes for my liking."

Percy took a sip of his bourbon as he sat in his office chair. Everything he had done to get to where he was had plans with too many holes. Nothing was a guarantee in the world he lived in.

"I guess… this is a gamble I'm willing to take."

Reyna laughed, "If I had a penny for every time I've heard you say that." she took a sip of her drink, "But is threatening Annabeth to marry you worth having Athena in your back pocket? Pretending for everyone? I know… believe me I know what having Olympic Industries on your side would do for business… but have you thought about what would happen if Athena cut Annabeth off? Because of your marriage."

She steeled her gaze, "Then all of this would have been for nothing."

Percy leaned forward against the desk, Reyna was always one to see the problems areas of any plan he was hatching.

"I've thought about it… of course I have… But Athena isn't one to be charmed… she can see through anyone's bullshit in the first ten seconds of introducing yourself. I've gone over every possible scenario in my head and this was the only one that had any merit."

Reyna nodded, "Why not just try to get her to love you like all of the others do?"

Percy finished his bourbon in one gulp before answering, "Because I don't want a messy marriage. I want the lines to be defined. I don't want love. I just want someone by my side, someone who can work the crowd, be a hostess- handle the things I can't. Annabeth just so happened to be the perfect candidate."

Reyna took a drink of her bourbon, "I just want you to know what you're doing, Percy. I want you to be sure."

Percy chuckled, "I'm sure, Reyna."

"In that case," Reyna said crossing her legs and staring pointedly at Percy, "You need to ease the hell up on her."

Percy got up from his desk and poured himself another glass of bourbon, "Why? So, that she can-"

"Shut up, Percy," Reyna said drinking the last of her drink, "If her cooperation wasn't forced it would make your life a whole lot easier."

Percy looked at her, his glass half full in his hand, "You know, I never thought about it like that."

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Of course you haven't." she got up and walked over to the bar, "Ease up on her body guards and for gods sake let the poor girl go to work by herself, only send one body guard out with her just as a security precaution and don't have her locked in her room like some hostage."

Reyna poured herself another glass, "If your plan is to work you need her on your side, you need her alliance."

Percy thought over her words. Reyna was right, obviously- this was why he convinced her to work for him all those years ago. She was smart, calculative and knew how to get what she wanted. He trusted her more than he trusted anyone else- and that trust was still limited but it was enough to take her thoughts into consideration.

"So, you're suggesting I make her feel more at home?"

Reyna eyed him like he was an idiot, "Yeah." Percy walked back over to his desk and sat down, she followed and pulled her own laptop bag from the chair beside her.

They were both silent for a moment, waiting for their computers to turn on so they could have their intended business meeting. Meetings with Reyna always turned out like this, he always asked for her opinion on his practices before they started discussing business.

"I need to warn you," Reyna said, catching his attention, "There is a new asshole working his way up in our world. He took out Octavian and his crew two weeks ago and he's taken several of our guys with him."

Percy mulled over this. There were always guys trying to reach the level he was at but none ever succeeded. He couldn't count how many guys he had lost to the lower thugs who thought they could overthrow Percy.

"Keep an eye on him." Percy decided.

Reyna bit her lip, "I think we should go ahead and take him out, he's ruthless… you should have seen what he did-" Percy held his hand up.

"I understand, Reyna but I think we need to keep him on our radar… for now. If he gets more out of line I'll send someone in."

Reyna nodded, "Okay."

Even if he did trust Reyna he was still in charge. Besides, sometimes these lower level thugs only wanted a little bit of power. Just enough to get them recognized, to get them on the inside with Percy. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Percy had several guys like that on his payroll- people who had guys under them and controlled certain aspects of his empire.

The meeting passed quickly, just an update on how everything was running. Before Reyna left she reminded him to lighten up on Annabeth. It rattled him a bit, not having eyes on her all throughout the day. But Reyna was right, he needed an alliance with Annabeth if this was going to work. He needed Annabeth to like him- for her to trust him.

But he didn't know how to do that without making her fall in love with him. That was the one thing that couldn't happen. He couldn't be married and have the women he was married to love him, it would make this whole plan more complicated. Besides, he had enough people who loved him.

Percy chuckled to himself as he climbed into his bed. Those girls only thought they loved him, they didn't love him. They loved the things he made them feel. If they knew the real him, if they knew the things he had done to get into this position they'd look at him like he was monster.

And rightfully so, there were a lot of things Percy would admit to being and a monster was one of them.

0-0-0-0-0

It was weird, after three days of being followed by her guard dogs, to not have anyone standing at her door when she walked out of it ready for work. Annabeth had stopped, confused by the empty hallway. But then she shrugged and went to the dining room for breakfast.

Percy was up, he was always up at the same time she was. He was dressed much more casual today, almost as casual as he had been the night before at Thalia's.

As they ate breakfast she almost asked why her body guards weren't hovering around her but she didn't. Maybe it was a fluke, maybe they would meet her by the front door and follow her all the way to work.

"No meetings today?" She asked taking a bite of her omelet.

Percy looked at her, confused, "You're not in a suit." Annabeth explained.

Percy looked down at his attire, "No… well, I do have meetings but they don't require a suit and tie. These meetings are much more casual."

"So, you're having lunch with your senator friends at a country club." Annabeth guessed.

Percy chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, "Something like that."

Annabeth smiled slightly and finished up her breakfast. She got up from the table and was on her way to the door.

"Annabeth."

She turned, her hand on the door knob, "Yeah?"

Percy leaned back in his seat, "I'll pick you up from work at five, I want to take you to dinner."

She swallowed and nodded, her mind whirling. No bodyguards and now he wanted to take her to dinner. She couldn't get a grip on her emotions. Wanting to chat with him one minute and then beat the hell out of him the next second. He was threatening her and then being nice to her.

What the hell was his game?

It bothered Annabeth that she couldn't figure out what he wanted. Why he was using her. She knew he wanted her name, just by being engaged to an Olympian opened so many doors for him. But he wanted something else, she just didn't know what.

Annabeth grabbed her jacket, purse and large tote she carried her work in. She ventured into the hallway again, expecting her bodyguards to be there.

But there weren't.

She walked to the front door and opened it, her car was waiting. She looked around and walked forward, she opened the door and slid inside of it.

"Good morning Ms. Chase." The driver said.

Annabeth smiled, "Good morning."

The drive to work was silent, Annabeth checked her phone. She had several text messages from her assistant. It was always like this on Monday mornings. Her weekend was silent but as soon as Monday started her phone would start buzzing every couple minutes with meeting reminders and deadlines.

The morning passed in a blur.

Not enough time to think about anything but work and all of things that needed to be taken care of. It was lunchtime when she looked at the clock, her stomach growling slightly. She hadn't realized she had been working that long without a small break.

Annabeth picked up her phone and was about to ask her assistant to order her some lunch when a knocked sounded at her door. She looked up and smiled when she saw blonde hair.

"Hey." She greeted as Luke walked into the office. He smiled and Annabeth felt her stomach do a little flip flop.

"Do you wanna grab some lunch?" He asked while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Annabeth beamed up at him, "Yeah… yeah, that would be great.. just let me save some of these documents. I'll meet you by the elevators in ten?"

Luke smiled a bit wider, "Sounds great." He stood there for another moment before leaving the room. Annabeth felt her face break out into a grin as she started saving the open documents on her computer screen. A few moments later she was grabbing her purse and walking to the restroom to freshen up.

It wasn't until she was walking out of the bathroom that she noticed the large ring on her finger. No one at the agency had asked her about her engagement to Percy but she had seen the looks she received from a few of the people there. Luke hadn't acted like he knew she was engaged and Annabeth really wanted to keep him in the dark about the whole thing.

Because… honestly she just wanted him to be hers. She just wanted this one little secret- the one last thing that belonged to no one but her. Annabeth wasn't a fool she knew that she belonged to Percy. She knew the way he viewed things and in his mind she was his property.

Annabeth stopped slipped the ring off her finger and put it in a side pocket of her purse. She saw Luke by the elevators and smiled, lunch wouldn't hurt a thing.

"Ready?" He asked.

Annabeth slipped her jacket on, "Yeah."

"I was thinking we could hit up that sushi place down the block." Luke said as they walked out of the front doors of the large building.

Annabeth beamed over at him, "It's one of my favorite lunch spots."

Luke looked down at her, "Mine too."

It was ridiculous the amount of butterflies that started dancing around her stomach just at the sight of him. This was what she wanted in a relationship, she wanted the butterflies, the awkward conversations that ended in laughter. She wanted to watch a relationship grow into love, she wanted dates and not manipulation.

Luke opened the door to the restaurant for her, his hand resting on her lower back as she walked in. A smile so incredibly wide planted itself on her lips as the hostess led them to the bar area.

"How was your weekend?" Luke asked.

Annabeth pulled her arms out of her jacket, "It was… different."

Luke laughed, "That's the worse explanation ever."

Annabeth couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips, "It was the best thing I could come up with."

Luke pulled his own suit jacket off as she asked, "How was yours?"

He shrugged, "I finished my paper and then celebrated by crashing all day Sunday and eating way too much pizza."

Annabeth looked over the menu, "Sounds like the perfect Sunday."

It continued on like this until their food came. Then they were silent as they dug in, eating a bit quickly since they did have to be back at the office before one.

Her phone rang when they were finishing up, it was like a cold dose of reality as she answered, "Hello?"

"Annabeth, it's Katie."

Annabeth bit her lip and excused herself for a moment, Luke smiled as she slipped out of the chair "Hey Katie!"

"I was calling to confirm the date we talked about on Saturday, since it's only three months away venues tend to fill up quickly. I was going to reserve a few of them and then have you decide when we meet next week."

Annabeth sucked in a deep breath, there was nothing like her wedding planner calling to confirm her wedding date to bring her back from her little bubble, "That date is great! I talked with Percy Saturday evening about it."

"Wonderful! I'll let you get back to work, I'll see you soon!"

Annabeth sighed, "Bye Katie." She hit the end button and leaned her forehead against her phone.

"Everything okay?"

Annabeth looked up and saw Luke standing in front of her holding her purse and jacket, "Yeah… nothing I can't handle." She grabbed her stuff, "Thanks."

He smiled, "You're welcome, I already paid the bill so we can leave if you're ready."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, lets go."

The walk back to the office was a lot less talkative. Annabeth mulling over her predicament, she was engaged and planning a wedding but she really liked Luke. She didn't want to marry Percy and was being bullied into doing so.

So, why did she feel a loyalty to Percy? Why did she feel bad for wanting something with Luke?

It wasn't that she felt bad because she had feelings for Percy. Other than the occasional, "He's good looking" thought she didn't feel anything for him but hatred. He had torn her from her life, the life she liked and forced her into something.

She shouldn't feel bad for wanting to be happy and if Luke could make her happy then why not try something with him?

Any chance at a loving marriage was lost because she was marrying Percy. But what if she could have happiness anyways. Percy had his harem of girls, what was so different about her having someone?

She was so lost in her own thoughts she almost didn't realize they were in the elevators, alone.

"I had a great time." She whispered looking at him, "Sorry... about spacing out… I just have some things I need to take care of."

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, I hope we can do it again… soon... preferably this week."

Annabeth chuckled but hesitated before answering, Percy flashed in her mind. She shoved it down, shoved the feeling of betrayal down. Percy didn't have to know about Luke.

"I would love to." Annabeth responded.

Luke smiled as the elevator door opened, they stepped out, "I look forward to it then." He said before turning and walking down the opposite hallway. She watched him until he disappeared, a stupid smile planted on her lips.

* * *

**First off- REYNA IS NOT ONE OF PERCY'S "GIRLS." She is his business partner ONLY. ****I just wanted to say that so that I wouldn't get any comments about her. **

**How did everyone like the chapter? We got another Percy POV! And LUKE!**

**Luke and Annabeth sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes LOVE then comes... blah blah blah... **

**Haha! Sorry, I got a little carried away! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW my dearies! **

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**


	5. Kidding Yourself

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Uncle Rick.**

Chapter 5

Kidding Yourself

* * *

The weeks blurred together and before she knew it three weeks had passed. Three weeks of being happy, confused, sad, angry and lonely.

Happy when she was on her regular lunch dates with Luke.

Lonely, confused and angry when it was just her and Percy, when he was being more confusing than ever. With his compliments and chatty attitude. Always trying to carry on some type of conversation with her, making an effort to actually get to know her. It confused her. Not because she thought she was in love with the asshole, but because she didn't know what his play was.

She didn't know what he was getting at.

Percy had started taking her to dinner every evening, most of the time picking her up from work himself. Sometimes one of his idiots would fetch her, but for the most part he would always be waiting on her by the curb in front of her office.

Greeting her with a kiss on the cheek or the lips. At first, it had made her mind whirl but then she realized they were in public. They had to keep up the charade in front of people.

Annabeth had also gotten into the habit of staying late. She knew that if she left at the normal time Luke would want to walk down with her. She couldn't have Luke finding out about Percy and Percy finding out about Luke.

Her life was very precarious at the moment.

Only being held together by sheer force of will.

To make matters worse she'd had several meetings with her wedding planner. Where she had to act like the doting bride to be. Percy had even come to some of these meetings, offering his input on different things. When Katie had shown Annabeth the idea board for the wedding Annabeth had been silent and thoughtful. It had been beautiful and completely to Percy's taste and his vision for the wedding.

She had signed off on the design immediately.

Katie had also stressed the importance of picking out a wedding dress. They only had two months and one week until the big day. Invitations would be going out in a couple weeks and their engagement party was happening next weekend. Katie had asked if they were doing a wedding shower but both had declined since they didn't need one.

She had offered the alternative of the engagement party, Percy took to the idea immediately. Since, it was another opportunity to show her off to a guest list of his choosing.

That was how she ended up here in one of the biggest bridal stores in all of of New York. Annabeth had picked up her party dress that morning from her favorite designer but when it came to picking out her wedding dress she needed more of a selection.

Annabeth and Thalia were sitting in a secluded section of the store with Katie typing feverishly over her iPad while they waited.

Katie had gotten them a last minute appointment with a promise of whatever they chose to be ready before Annabeth's wedding date.

It was amazing what plenty of money could do for a person.

"This is so exciting." Thalia buzzed, bouncing her legs at a rapid pace.

Annabeth chuckled, "Yeah... really exciting."

Thalia frowned, "You should be more... happy."

Annabeth quickly smiled, "I am happy... just." She paused and decided to let a little bit of the truth to seep through, "I never really imagined my wedding being this large... I always wanted something small."

"Why didn't you say anything to Percy." Thalia asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "Because he wanted something large... and he is paying for it."

"Yeah but he asked you to marry him... you should have something that you want."

Annabeth smiled and reached over to grab her friends hand, "It's fine... I'm happy... A large wedding... a small wedding- it doesn't matter... I'm marrying the person I want to marry."

She could never say, _I'm marrying the person I'm in love with_, it was too much of a lie. Annabeth could never pull it off without a grimace.

An attendant walked in moments later with several large white garment bags. She started unzipping them as Annabeth stood up and examined them. She noticed that all of the dresses were grand and extravagant. Most of the them had a full princess skirt and tight waist with varying degrees of crystals and bead work. They were beautiful, Annabeth had to give them that.

She tried on several of them while she and Katie discussed different things regarding the wedding- flowers, wedding cake, food tastings. There was an endless supply of things to plan for her 'perfect day.'

Thalia helped with the dresses, telling Annabeth which ones she liked and which ones she didn't. Most of them Thalia vetoed just by simply looking at Annabeth. They were all gorgeous but... none of them matched her personality.

The socialite who wanted nothing to do with her families money.

Thalia saddled up beside her after ten dresses, "Why don't we take a look around?"

Annabeth glanced hopefully at Katie, who sighed and spoke to the attendant. Thalia helped Annabeth out of the dress she was currently in. As soon as she was out of the dress they went on the showroom floor to look.

Thalia grabbed a couple, as did Annabeth. Since money wasn't an option she wasn't tethered to just one section of the store. She could explore freely.

When they made it back to the dressing room Annabeth was sure they had to have found something. She tried on all of them slowly, taking them all into consideration. Her and Thalia asking the same questions to Katie and to themselves. Would this dress go with the theme of them wedding? Is this dress Annabeth in a nutshell? Would Percy approve? That was a question Annabeth asked silently to herself.

They kept a few dresses to the side, the ones that were their favorites. Some of them for the ceremony and the others for the reception. Since the wedding was so large they had decided to keep the dress large for the ceremony and then get a more simple dress for the reception.

Annabeth stepped into a fairly simple sweetheart neckline princess cut dress. The bodice ruched satin and the skirt, a beautiful soft tulle. The dress was zipped up and Annabeth glanced at herself in the full length mirror.

She had often heard other people talk about finding the perfect dress. Like, it was an "ah ha!" moment. But for her it wasn't, really. It was more of a subtle affirmation in the way Thalia's eyes lit up and Katie leaned forward in her chair. The way Annabeth's eyes sparkled as she looked in the mirror and took in the full skirt and simple ruched bodice.

"You look beautiful," Thalia muttered.

Annabeth smiled at her best friend, "I think this is it."

Katie laughed, "Think? No, this is the one... it's perfect," She turned toward the attendant, "We need a veil, cathedral length."

Annabeth laughed as the woman rushed from the room only to return moments later with an appeal to come out to the main showroom. Where there was a bigger mirror and more room. Annabeth complied, picking up the dress so she could walk.

When she was standing on a pedestal looking into three different mirrors, her friends standing behind her and the other patrons staring at her, the attendant placed the veil on her head. It was gorgeous and long. Lined with jewels and the exact color of the dress. Thalia gasped as the veil was straightened and then smoothed out around the train of the dress.

This was definitely the dress.

Annabeth looked at Katie, "This is it."

Katie nodded and looked at the attendant, making plans for the dress to be ready by June 13th. Thalia was snapping pictures with her camera phone as Annabeth appraised herself. She looked every bit the blushing bride.

Percy would most definitely approve of his dress.

"Annabeth," Katie said catching her attention, "What about the reception dress?"

She thought about it for a moment and chose one of the slim fit lace dresses that had a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. It would pass as a reception dress- it was classy but would leave something to the imagination. Something most people would do if they were having a typical marriage and honeymoon- right?

Katie smiled, "Perfect."

Once they had paid the deposits for the dress, the rest would be paid when they picked them up, they left. Annabeth was grateful since she was exhausted. They made it two steps out the door before she stopped again.

Because sitting at the curb was Percy.

Well, his car was sitting at the curb. He opened the door and stepped out making Thalia and Katie smile at Annabeth. They probably thought he was the perfect fiance.

A far cry from it.

"Hello." He greeted her with a kiss.

She returned it, "I wasn't expecting you."

He shrugged and turned to her friends, "Mind if I steal her away for dinner?"

Thalia shrugged, "I should go meet Nico, I haven't seen him in a couple days."

Annabeth smiled at her friend, "Thanks for coming with me."

Thalia laughed, "Like I would miss it." Annabeth waved as Thalia hailed a cab and drove off. Katie was gone moments later with the excuse of work.

She turned to Percy, "Are we really going to dinner?"

Percy smiled, "Yes, I've had a busy day and could use some relaxing." Annabeth nodded and got into the car, he followed.

The ride to wherever he was taking her was filled with small talk. He asked about her day, how trying on dresses was. If she had found a dress, she told him she had and asked if he wanted to know what it looked like. He shook his head, preferring to see her walk down the aisle in it, apparently.

When they sat down in a booth at a restaurant Percy favored, people stared. It wasn't everyday that you saw The Percy Jackson seeming normal. Annabeth ignored the stares and ordered her meal before focusing back on Percy.

He was watching her.

It was unnerving for Annabeth, his eyes bored into hers. Almost like they knew all of her secrets, her darkest thoughts. It scared her.

He scared her.

A moment later wine was poured into their glasses and more small talk ensued.

0-0-0-0-0

"How was your weekend?" Luke asked as they walked down the sidewalk toward their most frequented lunch spot.

Annabeth grimaced making him laugh, "That bad?"

She shrugged, "Not bad but not entirely pleasant either."

Luke laughed, "You should hangout with me one of these weekends."

Annabeth stiffened slightly but kept walking, "Maybe... if you're lucky."

Luke smiled over at her, their shoulders brushed up against one another. Annabeth felt giddy, like she was back in high school again. It was completely ridiculous, she knew that. But she couldn't stop the way she felt about Luke. The way her feelings were building each time they hung out. Annabeth knew this was one big fat mistake, that all of this was going to blow up in her face but she couldn't stop hanging out with him.

He made her feel good.

Luke made her forget about all of the bad stuff in her life, the wedding, Percy, being forced to do something she didn't want to do.

Lunch passed in a blur, like it always did. It passed too fast for both of them. Annabeth found herself trying to think of ways to see him during the weekend. Over the past few weeks the weekend had been reserved for Percy or sulking around the mansion.

Mostly sulking but sometimes Percy would surprise or she would have some wedding planning to attend to.

"Can I take you to dinner this weekend?" Luke asked when they were in the elevator.

Annabeth bit her lip, "I don't know, Luke."

Luke frowned, "Come on, Annabeth... you've been turning be down for almost a month now."

Annabeth pursed her lips, "I have not... I eat lunch with you almost everyday."

"I want to see you outside of work."

Annabeth sighed and thought about it as the elevator continued to go up. She didn't know if she could pull off a weekend visit without Percy finding out. Besides, this weekend was out of the question. It was the engagement party.

As the elevator doors opened she turned to him, "Maybe."

He grinned, "One day you'll say yes."

Annabeth laughed as they walked their separate ways but stopped when she realized she probably wouldn't get a chance to say 'yes' to Luke.

She walked into her office and was immediately assailed by the scent of fresh flowers. Her gaze floated to her desk, a large frothy arrangement sat in the center of her tabletop. She walked forward and plucked the note from it.

_ Won't make it to dinner tonight, I will have the kitchen prepare something for you. See you in the morning for breakfast, though. - Percy_

Annabeth pursed her lips, he could have just called her or sent her a text. She didn't know what his deal was lately. She knew he wasn't trying to get into her bed or fall in love with her. Annabeth didn't know why he was making an effort at getting to know her or be nice to her when they were not going to have a normal marriage in the first place.

It angered her, well actually it pissed her off.

All of it.

All of the chatty behavior, the dinners, the gifts.

Honestly, he was probably with one of his bimbo's tonight.

The thought angered her more than it should.

She placed the note back on her desk along with her purse and jacket. Her legs moved of their own accord and after a few moments she found herself knocking on Luke's office door.

"Come in."

Annabeth opened the door and looked around to make sure no one was in his office.

"Annabeth, what's up?" He asked, leaning forward.

She sat in the chair opposite his desk, "If you really want to see me outside of work, I'm free tonight."

Luke smiled, "Really?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yes and please don't make me regret this."

Luke nodded as she got up, "I promise, you won't!"

She laughed as she opened his office door, "Meet me by the elevators at four thirty?" he asked.

"Sure." With that she walked out his door and back to her office, where the stupid flowers were. Annabeth placed them at the corner of her desk, away from her important files. She supposed they brightened up the place.

The rest of the work day flew by and before she knew it she was walking to the bathroom to freshen up. Annabeth had gotten use to carrying a few essentials with her to freshen up throughout the day. Sometimes she even brought a change of clothing, this day she only brought a change of shoes and a different jacket. Something that would change her work clothing into something more appropriate for dinner with Percy.

Except she wasn't going to dinner with Percy, she was going to dinner with Luke.

The thought sent butterflies dancing, and something else, maybe adrenaline, around stomach.

Annabeth knew this was quite possibly the dumbest idea she'd ever had but she was too far gone to let it stop her from doing it. If Percy found out about Luke, she amended that thought. _When_ Percy found out about Luke, because he would- one day, she'd have to face the consequences.

But for now she was living in the present and taking her life one day at a time.

She finished up her regimen and made her way back to her office. People were starting to leave, greeting her as she went. She waved and went to her office to gather up the rest of her belongings. Five minutes later she was waiting for Luke by the elevators, a stupid grin plastered to her face.

"Ready?" He asked, pressing the down button.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, I just need to tell my driver that I'll call him when I'm ready to be picked up."

Luke scrunched his eyebrows together, "Driver?" Annabeth nodded sheepishly.

"You don't live in the city?" He asked as the elevator door opened.

Annabeth shook her head, "No."

Luke chuckled, "I'm beginning to realize I don't know that much about you."

Annabeth shrugged, "Isn't that what dinner is for?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, it is."

The rest of the ride was spent in a somewhat awkward silence, lunch was one thing but dinner was a whole other. Dinner implied something that she was sure she wouldn't be able to give him.

When they were in the lobby she turned to him, "I'll meet you on the sidewalk."

He nodded as she walked away from him and outside the night air. It was starting to get warmer since it was April but she still needed a jacket to combat the cool breeze between the large buildings.

Annabeth walked up to the familiar hulking figure standing by her car, "Travis, since Percy isn't going to be around tonight I've made plans with some friends... going to dinner... I'll call you when I need you."

Travis eyed her for a moment but nodded after a few minutes, "I'll be ready when you need me." She smiled and turned around.

Luke was waiting for her on the crowded sidewalk a few paces away from her car. She made sure to keep some space between them since she could feel Travis' stare. When they were blocks away from her building she closed the space between them, allowing her shoulder to brush up against his.

Luke looked down at her and smiled, "So, do you want a proper date? Fancy restaurant, the works? Or something a bit more low key... maybe a greasy cheeseburger and some fries?"

Annabeth laughed, "Low key, please. I live in a world of fancy restaurants and black tie galas."

Luke shot her a look, "Really?"

Annabeth nodded, "I come from a pretty... wealthy family." She paused and chewed on her lip for a moment, "But... I didn't really want their influence over my life so I changed my last name and separated myself from them."

Luke smiled at her, "Wow... I don't think I would have been able to do that."

Annabeth frowned, "It was hard at first, learning to do things for myself but in the end it was the best decision. I've been able to make a name for myself within the company without my family's name being attached to it."

Luke opened the door to a diner, the warm air making her shiver, "That makes a bit more sense, I've never heard you talk about your family." They found an empty booth and sat down quickly.

"I don't really talk about them at all... it's not that I don't have a relationship with them... because I do, I just don't want their name muddled with the one I've made for myself."

Luke looked at her as the waitress came over to take their drink orders. They were silent when she walked away, both of them looking at the menu. It wasn't until after they had ordered Annabeth broke the silence.

"Tell me about yourself, I don't really like talking about my life story... it seems so trivial compared to others."

Luke smiled and leaned forward on the table, "You shouldn't be afraid of your family, Annabeth... I know you don't want handouts but keeping your family at arms length because you want to make a name for yourself seems... almost selfish in a way."

Annabeth was a little taken aback as he continued, "My father was never really involved in my life and my mother is... for a lack of a better term, crazy. I had to put her in a home a couple years ago." She felt horrible, here she was talking about how she had a perfectly good family, a family who did love her and he had no one.

She leaned forward, placing her hand over his, "I'm so sorry."

Luke smiled, "It's okay, I've learned to deal with it in my own way... I have friends that I'm very close with and I visit my mother almost every weekend." Annabeth leaned back at the waitress brought them their drink orders.

"Maybe we should keep the conversation away from family," Annabeth mused, taking a sip of her drink.

Luke laughed, "It's okay, I just don't want you to miss out on being close with your family because you don't want their charity... I understand completely, my Dad tried to come back into my life when I was a teenager and I turned him away. I wish I would have given him a chance instead of letting the bitterness overtake me."

Annabeth mulled over this as they lapsed back into silence.

"Have you tried getting in touch with your Dad?" She asked.

Luke shook his head, "I've thought about it."

Annabeth looked at him, "Maybe you should."

Luke smiled at her and Annabeth thought her heart melted a little inside her chest. His smile, so boyish- with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He truly was beautiful in her eyes. Luke leaned in closer to her and Annabeth had never been more thankful that they were in the corner of the diner. Where no one was paying attention to them.

Annabeth leaned forward and tugged on his shirt, bringing him closer to her. Their lips meeting at the halfway point on the table. It was a small kiss, nothing sloppy or passionate but his lips were gentle. His hand settled on her wrist as the small kiss lasted a bit longer than normal but she didn't mind.

He pulled back as she did and beamed at her. She settled back into her seat as they found another topic of conversation.

0-0-0-0-0

Before Annabeth could blink it was Saturday and the day of her engagement party with Percy. They had barely spent any time together this week, mainly breakfast and that was it. For that Annabeth was thankful.

The strange guilt she had been feeling since her kiss with Luke would have weighed even more heavily on her had she been spending time with the ever confusing Percy. Saturday afternoon was spent getting ready for the party.

Katie had planned the entire thing, it was at some hotel- Annabeth had forgotten the name of it. Her only request was that it not be black tie, something more low key. She still had to wear a dress but it could be a cocktail dress.

Annabeth had opted this time to get her hair and makeup done by someone else instead of doing it herself. Percy could afford it and honestly, she didn't feel like fussing over it. When her hair was properly curled and pulled to the side of her head loosely and makeup applied in subtle pops she slipped into her simple strapless black dress.

It was knee length and had a deep sweetheart neckline. The bodice hugged her body and then flared out slightly at her waist. She paired it with a simple pair of diamond earrings and nude pumps. She glanced at her phone and then walked to the door. She was a few minutes early but she didn't feel like sulking in her room any longer.

If there was one thing Annabeth was sure of it was that sulking was bad for her mood. She didn't even understand why she was sulking in the first place. It was probably the misplaced loyalty she felt to Percy, being his fiance and all. That and the fact that she was scared to death of what he would do if he was pissed off enough.

He had scared loyalty into her and she couldn't shake it.

She walked down the corridor slowly since she had a couple minutes to spare. When she approached the front door Percy was already there, waiting on her. She had a vague flashback to her second night here, a month ago.

She couldn't believe she had been here a month already.

Percy looked at her and smiled, "Beautiful... as always."

Annabeth eyed him but smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

His suit was black and tailored to him in a delicious way but wore a black and white checked shirt with a black printed tie. It shouldn't have gone together but it did, flawlessly. It was in that moment she was sure he had a stylist. No guy could ever put something together like that and make it work.

He raised an eye at her as she spoke, "We match."

He chuckled, "That's the point, right?" Annabeth shrugged as he opened the front door and walked to the waiting car.

"I feel like we've barely seen each other this week." Annabeth stated as they drove to the hotel their party was being held in.

Percy looked at her, "I've been busy... things that needed to be taken care of, personally." Annabeth nodded and looked away from his always piercing gaze.

"Maybe tomorrow we could do brunch?" He asked, "Maybe even go into Manhattan and spend the afternoon together."

Annabeth bit her lip as she looked at him, her mouth moving before her brain could even stop it, "Why are you being nice to me? It's so confusing... you either want me to hate you and be afraid of you or like you... you're confusing me, I don't know how to act around you anymore."

Percy pursed his lips before he spoke, "Maybe... we could find a common ground."

"Common ground? I don't know what that would be." She stated.

Percy sighed and moved his whole body to face her, "Well, we are going to be married and we need to come to an understanding if you're going to help me with some aspects of my business. We have to be able to tolerate each other."

Annabeth nodded, "And you're just now coming to this assumption?"

Percy shook his head, "I didn't come up with it alone."

"Oh." Annabeth didn't understand why that statement felt like a cold dose of water being dumped on her.

Percy reached over and grabbed her hand, "And none of the girls helped me with it either."

"Okay," She pulled her hand away, "So, we're cordial when we're alone."

Percy nodded, "And maybe one day friends."

Annabeth nodded, "Maybe." _If you stop being a psychotic ass who manipulates everything to get your way._

The driver dropped them off at the front of the hotel. Percy stepped out first and held out a hand for her. He laced their fingers together as they walked up the steps and through the lobby. People watching them the whole way, whispering. She ignored them and slipped her hand out of his in favor of wrapping her arm around his waist, he placed his arm around her shoulders.

They had the move perfected.

Even in her four inch heels she fit perfectly into his side. When they walked inside all of their friends and her family greeted them. They took turns talking to each person, mostly his business contacts.

The night was mostly perfect, her mother behaved herself. Not making any negative comments, Malcolm was cordial to Percy. They drank champagne and talked and then danced together when it was appropriate. When they sat down for dinner Annabeth noticed someone who looked familiar to her. He was sitting at another table across from hers.

She leaned over to Percy, "Who is that?" She pointed.

He looked over at her, "That is Hermes Castellan." Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows together, that name sounded so familiar to her.

"What does he do?" She asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her but answered her questions, "Owns an imports and exports company and the majority of the ports around the city." Annabeth nodded as she thought over this.

"Why?" He asked a moment later.

Annabeth bit her lip, "He looks like someone I know." Percy nodded and took a sip of his champagne. It bothered her up until they were about to leave why he looked so familiar. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

That was Luke's father.

Percy did business with Luke's father.

She felt sick in the weirdest way, bile rising in her throat. Hermes probably shipped things illegally for Percy. Her head was spinning as they said their goodbyes.

Did this even mean anything to her? Why would it mean something?

Other than the fact that Luke was her friend and that was his estranged father. A darker thought emerged as they sat in the car on their way back home. What if Luke had been lying? What if he was playing her for his own means? What if?

She glanced over at Percy, "Does Hermes have a son?"

Percy looked at her curiously, "Yeah... his name is Luke, he's my age."

* * *

**Slowwwwwww burn. I know you guys are really wanting some Percabeth but it's a journey, PLEASE bear with me. When Percabeth happens it will be worth it and insanely emotional... trust friends. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**I would LOVE for this to surpass You Found Me in reviews and follows! It already has OVER 200 followers! Whoop Whoop! **

**See you guys next week!**

**Oh! Head over to Tumblr and let me know how you liked the Chapter!**

**WElaine21 . tumblr . com**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**


	6. Unveiled

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Uncle Rick, this plotline is mine.**

Chapter 6

Unveiled

* * *

Annabeth felt like ice water had been injected into her veins

Luke's father- her Luke, was in league with Percy. She didn't know how she felt about it, honestly. The more she thought about it, though, she didn't think Luke knew what his father did. She had seen the truth in his eyes when he spoke about his father. Seen the way his eyes hardened, seen the hurt lying under the surface.

She'd have to discreetly bring it up with him on Monday and see what Luke said, see if her fears of him playing her were just because of Percy.

Percy didn't say much the rest of the ride back to the mansion. He didn't even try his usual small talk, he just left her alone. Maybe he thought after a full night of 'faking it' she needed to be alone. When they exited the car together he led her inside and then bid her 'goodnight' with a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled slightly and then turned to walk down the hallway toward her room. Annabeth couldn't stop thinking about Hermes and Luke. The more she thought about it the more her resolve to ask Luke about it strengthened.

Maybe she could conceal her questions as curiosity and not suspicion.

It aggravated her that she now had a begrudging nature, she instantly distrusted new people. She was becoming more like Percy and it bothered her, she didn't want to be closed off and afraid of emotion.

When she got into her room she changed quickly and climbed into her bed. It was well after midnight and all she wanted to do was sleep until next week but she had another meeting with Katie tomorrow.

This time they would be choosing the dinner and cake for the wedding. Annabeth would be with Percy all day long and would most definitely need a full night's rest to do that.

Katie was becoming a regular part of Annabeth's life now that they were two months from the wedding. Planning was beginning to take over her life just as much as work was.

It was a nice distraction, sometimes.

To dream for a little while, to play nice with Percy and believe for just an hour she was actually getting married because she wanted too.

Because she was in love.

She fell asleep that night to the dream of her wedding, the bouquet, the flowers, the people and a groom she couldn't see the face of.

A groom, whom she was happy to marry.

The next morning dawned dreary and rainy, much like her mood. Annabeth scowled at the window as she slipped on her gym clothes. It was later than usual but it was Sunday, she could sleep in on Sunday's if she wanted too.

The gym was empty when she walked in, Percy probably had already used it earlier. As she got on the treadmill she realized she sort of missed him. Well, missed his company and their stupid banter they usually exchanged in the mornings. He was quite witty when he wanted to be.

Which had surprised her, who knew a selfish bastard could exchange pleasantries?

Percy was waiting for her in the dining room when she finished getting dressed for the day. He smiled when she entered, looking over the rim of the newspaper he was reading. She returned it as she walked toward the table.

"Thought you would miss breakfast." He said folding up the paper and setting it down.

Annabeth shook her head, "No, just slept in... we got in late last night." Percy hummed in agreement as a maid set down their food in front of them. They talked about the previous night and how well it seemed to have went. She asked him about cake preferences- whether he liked chocolate, vanilla or buttercream icing. What food choices he would lean toward. He answered all of her questions with questions of his own.

She laughed and smiled a few times at the things he said or asked. It wasn't enough, however, to combat the disdain she still felt for him. Sure, she thought he was nice sometimes- but she had a hunch he was doing this for his own personal gain.

Everything he did was for his own personal gain.

So, she wouldn't let herself fall prey to his charms. To fall prey to him.

They met Katie outside of the hotel the wedding and reception would be held in. They walked curled into each other, Percy clutching her waist. Katie beamed when she saw them, she greeted them and then ushered them into the large banquet area. Annabeth looked around, the room was large and would look fantastic once Katie was finished with it.

Percy pulled a chair out for Annabeth and then sat beside her at the lone circular table set up in the center of the plush ballroom.

"The entrees are first and then we'll do the cake tasting." Katie said opening her leather binder.

One hour later they had decided on the menu and were discussing arrangements while the chef prepared the cake tasting. Percy was on his phone, talking lowly- his voice tense. Annabeth could barely hear what he was saying, she tried keeping one ear on Katie and the other on Percy but she felt bad for making Katie repeat her sentences.

Finally, she gave up and focused all of her attention on Katie. A few moments later he tuned back into their conversation, leaning in close to her. Annabeth was pointing out her favorite flowers as Percy played with her hair, pulling slightly on the curly strands- planting small kisses on her shoulder.

Katie beamed every time he showed Annabeth some affection. That smile made Annabeth want to roll her eyes, it was all a show- all of the caresses, the kisses, the hugs. However, the possessive smile that Percy held in their presence was most definitely real.

Annabeth had learned in the month of being his fiance that he viewed her as his possession. Which made the panic of him finding out about Luke all the more real.

But she couldn't stop thinking that it was fair- he got his girls, she got Luke.

Simple.

Right?

It seemed simple enough to her.

Annabeth was knocked out of her thoughts by a large platter being placed in the center of the table. Samples of cake and icing cut into triangles. Katie started rattling off which each was as Annabeth grabbed the first one that looked amazing.

She grabbed her fork and took a bite, it was divine. Annabeth looked over her shoulder at Percy, "This is amazing, want a taste?"

He smiled, "I'm fine with whatever you choose, you know what I like."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Taste the cake, Percy."

Katie chuckled at their exchange. Annabeth scooped up a piece of cake and turned to him once more, "Come on... just one little taste."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her as she wiggled the fork around playfully. After a moment he cracked and smiled, "Fine."

Annabeth beamed at him as her stomach started doing tiny little flips at their interaction. They had gotten better at flirting in public and being a couple, but sometimes it felt too real for her. Especially now as she fed him the cake from her fork, it was exactly what a couple 'in love' would do.

"You two are just so adorable... I can't even handle it." Katie mused from beside them.

Annabeth turned to Katie with a smile, "Thanks... I like this one." She said pointing to the cake.

Katie nodded and wrote it down, they tried several more pieces but nothing stood out like the first one. At the end of the tasting Annabeth turned to Percy, "What was your favorite?" she asked.

Percy grinned down at her, "The first one."

Annabeth nodded, "Mine as well," and turned to Katie, "Let's do the bottom tier the first piece we tried."

Katie nodded as they planned out the rest of the tiers and then the design of the cake. The chef prepared a draw up of the cake. It would be large and grand, the perfect center piece in the large ballroom.

When they got into the car Percy turned to her, "I would suggest an early dinner but I know you're full from the tasting."

Annabeth smiled at him, "Most definitely."

"How about a surprise, though?" He asked, looking at her.

Annabeth tensed, "I don't really like surprises."

Percy laughed, "You'll like this one, I think."

She nodded as the driver sped down the empty New York street. It was a few minutes before she recognized the shops of Fifth Avenue. She was confused, was shopping his idea of a surprise?

She didn't understand until they were parked in front of Tiffany and Co. Annabeth understood immediately what they were doing as Percy turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Since I'm not going to be needed at anymore meetings between you and Katie I figured this would be the only day we would be together in the city. We have wedding bands to pick out." Annabeth nodded as he opened the door and got out.

Percy held his hand out for her and she got out of the silver car. They walked in together and Annabeth felt suddenly... a bit overwhelmed. She could deal with wedding planning, it was sort of like planning a party.

But_ this, _picking out wedding bands for the other... it was so romantic.

Things that couples did when they were engaged, happy and about to get married. This was not something you did with someone who was manipulating you into marrying them.

The door to the famous jewelry store was opened by a worker and they stepped inside.

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth had never been more happy to see the front doors of her office building.

She had spent the entire day with Percy yesterday and after that she needed some time away from him. She needed perspective, she needed to renew her hatred of him. It scared her that she was starting to let her guard down in front of him. It scared her that she no longer completely hated him. She didn't necessarily like him but the urge to punch him was fading.

It was a confusing precipice she was on.

Yesterday as they tried on rings and looked around, her confused state cemented. She had... a good time. Of course there were other places she'd rather have been but she wasn't miserable yesterday when she was with him. Something about Percy drew her in, the way he looked at her sometimes, the way he held her hand, the way he staked his claim on her when they were in public.

It was disconcerting, he was disconcerting.

She sighed as she walked into her building, a cup of coffee in her hand. The spring sun shining through the buildings. Annabeth wished her coffee were an alcoholic drink, perhaps a glass of her favorite wine.

She greeted the secretary and hurried on to her office, she opened the door and was stopped short by an angry looking Luke sat in her desk chair.

"Luke, what are you doing?" She asked, hoping her long sleeve blouse covered her engagement ring.

He looked at her and frowned, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the large engagement ring, "I'm here for the truth, Annabeth."

Her eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Luke gritted his teeth and held up a newspaper. There was a picture of Percy and Annabeth on the front cover.

**New York's Newest Power Couple Announce Engagement.**

It was an old article, almost a month old.

"I found this while visiting my mother yesterday, it was at the nurses station."

Annabeth glanced from him to the newspaper article, "I can explain."

Luke laughed as she set her stuff down on the floor and shut the door, "I'm sure you can."

Annabeth looked back at him, "I promise-"

Luke stood up, "What was I? Some last fling before you sold your soul to the devil?"

She flinched at his accusation, "No, not at all."

"So, I meant something to you? I actually thought this, whatever this was, was going somewhere good. I... even told my mother I had met someone."

Annabeth started to walk around her desk but he held his hands up, "Luke, it's not what you think!"

"Then, what it is? It looks to me like you're engaged to Percy fucking Jackson... the guy who owns half of New York City because he's an asshole who manipulates people to get what he wants. No cop would ever get in his way, even if he didn't have the Police Chief in his back pocket."

"Luke, please listen to me," Annabeth pleaded, turning the full force of her gaze on him, "I am engaged to Percy." She looked around and sighed, "What I'm about to tell you stays between us and no one else... there are a lot of things at risk."

He held her gaze and nodded shortly, "He's... well, Percy is threatening me... if I don't marry him he'll kill off everyone I know and love."

Luke didn't look convinced, "What would he want with you, no offense."

She held up the newspaper, "Did you even read this? Or did you just see the picture and go ballistic?"

He looked sheepish for a moment as she pointed to the actual article, "My name isn't Annabeth Chase," He stared wide eyed at her for a moment, "My name is Annabeth Olympia... heir to Olympic Industries."

He paled, "Holy fucking shit."

Annabeth nodded, "Percy wants to be attached to my name... it opens more doors for him." She whispered looking at him.

Luke looked down, "Why not go to the police? Or the DA?"

Annabeth sighed, "Luke, he has everyone in his back pocket...politicians, the mayor, the DA- everyone! I have no one to help me... I just have to do what he says."

Luke looked angry for a moment, "And just let him treat you like a prostitute? Use you whenever he wants you? He's one sick motherfucker."

Annabeth blanched, "No... no... it's not like that... we don't have... that kind of deal... I'm just his fiance for appearances... people think we're in love and that's it... when we're at home we're barely cordial with one another."

He looked at her relieved, "Oh."

Annabeth stepped forward slowly, "Do you understand now?"

Luke pursed his lips, "You're just going to marry him? Be with him for forever?"

Annabeth looked away, "I... haven't thought that far in advance.. yet. I'm just trying to get through each day... I know he wants something more than my name... I just don't know what yet."

"So, you have some sort of plan?"

She looked back a him, "Not yet... but not to sound arrogant... I'm an Olympian... I know how to bide my time."

Luke smiled, "That's my girl."

Annabeth felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she smiled, "Your girl?"

Luke's cheeks reddened as Annabeth smiled up at him, "Uh... if you want to be."

Annabeth laughed at his expression and leaned into hug him. He returned her hug for a moment before pulling it back.

"I trust you, Annabeth."

She smiled wide, "Thank you."

He sighed, "I need to get to my office, I'll see you at lunch?"

Annabeth stiffened slightly, "Luke," she hesitated, "Do you know what your Dad does?"

Luke's face hardened, "You mean shipping things illegally for Percy?"

Annabeth nodded slowly, "You know?"

Luke looked away from her, "When he started coming around when I was teenager he... wanted me to take over his business... that's the real reason I turned him away... sometimes I think we could have had a relationship despite what he does but other times... I don't know."

Annabeth frowned, "I... I'm sorry." She settled.

He smiled, just a corner of his cheek lifting, "You have nothing to apologize for... I'm use to being fatherless."

She nodded and reached out to him, he took her hand, "Are we okay?"

He sighed, "I don't know, Annabeth."

She frowned, "It's okay... if you don't want to get involved in this... it's pretty messed up."

He bit his lip, "I need to get to work... lunch?"

Annabeth nodded, "If you want too, you know where my office is."

He kissed her cheek and walked around toward the door, Annabeth hesitated briefly before turning toward him, "Luke," She whispered, he turned toward her, "If you don't want to continue... whatever this is... I understand."

He hesitated but after a few moments smiled slightly, "I'll see you at lunch, Annabeth."

0-0-0-0-0

The next few weeks flew by for Annabeth.

Mostly consumed with work and Luke, lunch everyday with Luke. Holding hands with Luke when they were alone and kissing, sometimes. It wasn't often they were truly alone, he would ask her every now and then about Percy. She would just shrug him off, Annabeth didn't want to talk about Percy with Luke.

Luke was her happy place, her escape from the reality of her life.

The weekends flew by in a whirl of wedding planning, dress fittings, lunch with Thalia and her friends and dinners with Percy. They always had dinner together, it was rare he canceled on her. When they were out he was always attentive to her.

People stared like they wished they had what she had.

Annabeth would indulge him in public but once they were alone she would put her wall back up. Determined to keep all of this separate, determined to not let her heart get confused. She was with Luke not Percy, her heart belonged to Luke.

But the way it felt to be in Percy's arms sometimes... it felt too real- too right.

It didn't feel like a lie sometimes, it freaked her out.

Annabeth missed the days of her old life, missed waking up in her old apartment. Missed the days where everything was simple and not confusing. She felt utterly and completely confused, unwilling to conform to the control Percy wanted over her. Unwilling to give herself over to him in the way he wanted.

Following his every whim.

He wanted control over her and for the most part he had it, but with Luke... that was something he couldn't control, maybe that was why she liked being with him so much.

Percy couldn't control the way she felt about Luke.

The thought was a nice reprieve on a day when everything felt like it was crumbling around her. She felt suffocated today. Annabeth just wanted her old life back, she just wanted to fall in love on her own.

She canceled all of her meetings and told Katie they had to reschedule their plans. Annabeth slipped on the most comfortable piece of clothing she owned and grabbed her purse. She needed to get out of this mansion, she needed to get away from Percy today.

Needed to clear her head.

She walked down the hall and toward Percy's office. One of his guys were standing by the door, he nodded at her as she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Annabeth tentatively opened the door, she peeked her head in. Percy was leaning back in his office chair holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Ah, Annabeth! What can I do for you?" He asked as she approached him slowly. The last time she'd been in this office he had been threatening all of her loved ones if she didn't marry him.

"I'm going out, just wanted to let you know." She said stopping at the two chairs that sat in front of his desk.

Percy nodded, "Do you want me to send anyone with you?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll be fine... just want to get out of the house today and do something for myself."

He smiled at her, "Okay, call me or Charles if you need something."

She nodded and started walking backwards, "See you later."

"Bye Annabeth."

When she was in the city and out of the silver car, away from the ever watching eyes that accompanied her at the mansion she got her a cup of coffee. She had several things on the agenda to do for herself, getting a manicure and pedicure, maybe a haircut and a trip to the bookstore to get lost for a couple hours.

Today, would be a good day for her.

Annabeth smiled wide as she slipped inside the book store after she ran her other errands. She couldn't wait to get her hands on a new book. She loved the way a new book smelt, the way the binding needed to be bent back so that she could read easier. There was something about being the first person to read that particular book.

She had curled around a chair, her feet up and her second cup of coffee putting off steam beside her when she felt someone watching. She brushed it off and dived back into the book.

A few minutes later she heard an all too familiar voice, "Fancy seeing you here."

Annabeth looked up and smiled, "Hey!" She got out of the arm chair and hugged Luke, he kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Annabeth pulled back from the hug, "I got out of the house today, needed some alone time."

He smiled down at her, "Do you want some company?"

She looked around the bookstore, hoping no one recognized her. She quickly realized the type of people who frequented book stores weren't the type of people to read the gossip section of the newspaper everyday.

"Sure." He beamed and joined her in the next chair. They sat together in silence for a while, both of them flipping through books. Annabeth thought he was doing school work since he had a huge history book in his hand.

After a while he turned to her and leaned in, "I really want to kiss you."

Annabeth smiled and laughed. She looked around, the feeling of being watched haunting her for a small second before she dismissed it. No one was watching her and they were in the corner of the bookstore, no one was paying attention to them.

"Well, why don't you?" She flirted, leaning in closer.

He grabbed at her wrist lightly and pulled her closer to him, leaning over the arm of the chair. Their lips met and Annabeth felt the contentment rise up in her chest, threatening to burst. Luke made her happy, she wanted to be with him- not Percy.

Luke pulled away and smiled at her, "I think you've missed me this weekend."

She rolled her eyes, "It's only Saturday, idiot."

He checked his watch, "We've been apart for almost twenty four hours and I've definitely missed you."

Annabeth's stomach did a little flip flop.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" He asked.

Annabeth bit her lip, "I don't know... I usually do dinner with Percy."

Luke scowled at the mention of her fiance, "Can you call him and cancel, tell him your meeting one of your friends... I really want to spend some time with you tonight."

She thought about it for a moment. She hadn't had any of her bodyguards follow her in a while. Maybe... just maybe she could get away with it.

"Okay, I'll call him." Annabeth said as Luke beamed.

0-0-0-0-0

In Percy's mind the last few weeks had been going... okay. Annabeth was still really wary of him but he'd notice a trend in the way she'd been responding to him in public. At first it had thrown him off but now... it just made him suspicious.

Lately, when they had been together she'd been more affectionate, kissing him in public- borderline making out with him. Doing things she didn't do before, trying too hard. As soon as they were alone she would withdraw into herself, only answering his questions with a 'yes' or a 'no.'

It was maddening to him at first because he had grown to like the girl. Like her company and if he was being really honest with himself, he liked the way it felt to be with her. She was honest and wasn't really afraid of him. The only reason he even got her to do what he wanted was because she was afraid for her friends.

Her own life meant very little to her, she would gladly put her life on the line for her friends. That was why he initially went after her friends as a way to get to do what he wanted.

But now, now that he was suspicious of her, he had an idea of what she was hiding he was just waiting for the confirmation- he would have to make his threats a reality. He just needed the proof, which he was sure he'd get it tonight.

After she left for the day he'd had one of his guys trail her. He had checked in a few times with reports but nothing incriminating, yet. Annabeth had texted him that she wanted to eat dinner with one of her friends earlier, he had consented. Told her to come back home whenever she pleased.

Now though, Percy was sitting in his office- waiting.

Not even a glass of bourbon could calm the anger simmering beneath the surface. It had taken him a long time to learn how to control his emotions. There weren't many things that could unhinge him. But _this_, this could.

Annabeth was his.

She belonged to him and no one else.

And it seemed that she needed to be reminded of that.

It would set things back with her, she would hate him for hurting one of her friends but he had too. He had to let her know that his threat was real.

A knock on his office broke him of his revery.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Charles, his most trusted bodyguard.

Charles was more than a bodyguard to Percy, though. He was really an all around guy, Percy trusted him to get the job done- whatever the job may be.

He was holding a manilla envelope, "I was able to get some pictures of Ms. Chase on her afternoon out. I think these will be of some interest to you."

Percy nodded and stood up, walking around the desk. He met Charles in the middle of the room. He grabbed the envelope and waved his hand as a dismissal. Percy didn't even walk back to his desk. He just opened the envelope in the middle of his office.

He shook his head as he looked at the first one. Annabeth locked into an embrace with a blonde haired guy. The next picture showing them laughing at something on the sidewalk, holding hands. The next few pictures were of them walking down the sidewalk.

Then the last set of pictures were of Annabeth and the guy- Percy knew that guy from somewhere, he looked so familiar- kissing in front of what looked like his apartment door.

Percy clenched his empty hand.

He knew it, knew she was seeing someone behind his back.

He stared at the picture for a few minutes before a plan started forming in his mind. This plan would no doubt make Annabeth hate him, probably keep her disgust for him at a maximum. But he didn't care, he had to get the point across.

And the only way to do that was through the people she cared for the most.

* * *

**Asshole Percy makes his appearance once more! I mean... it was only a matter of time until he found out about Annabeth and her exploits. **

**So, Percy knows about Luke... AND Luke knows about Percy. **

**I would LOVE to hear how ALL of you think this is going to play out. I'm excited about how everything is playing out, how the chapters are taking shape and such... **

**Don't forget to leave a REVIEW! I appreciate it SO much! **

**Don't forget to tell your friends about this story! **

**I love ALL of you guys and I thank you SO MUCH! This story would be nothing without you guys, so thank you for taking the time to read it!**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**Until next time dearies, WElaine21**

**PS. You're the best, Suneater! Thank you for getting this done so quickly!**


	7. This Means War

**Uncle Rick owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I own the plot line. **

Chapter 7

This Means War

* * *

Annabeth spent the rest of the weekend hiding out in her bedroom. She felt really horrible for lying to Percy on Saturday evening. Dinner with Luke had been a rather simple affair, the only thing they did was eat and then kiss. She wasn't ready to be intimate with him, they didn't even have a normal relationship for crying out loud.

On Monday morning she was anxious to see him. She woke up with a morbid sense of foreboding, Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen today. It scared her, especially since Percy had been silent throughout breakfast. She had tried to engage him in conversation but he... honestly just ignored her.

As she walked into her office building, the clouds dreary- fog everywhere, she knew that somethings were never meant to last. Somethings were just never meant to be. It scared her that she knew she and Luke probably wouldn't last much longer, but the hope she felt when she was with him was addicting.

She knew, though, that to protect him she needed to break things off with him before the wedding. Annabeth didn't really know what her plans were but she knew after the wedding she couldn't keep seeing Luke, as selfish as she wanted to be- his life was more important to her.

Annabeth set her stuff down in her office chair and walked out of the door. The walk to Luke's office was a short one. She was immediately brought up short when she opened the cracked door and found the office... empty.

There was nothing in there.

No computer, no files, no printer, no pens, no paper... nothing- absolutely nothing but a desk and an office chair.

Her heart accelerated as she walked toward his assistants desk.

"Where's Luke?" She asked, maybe he had just gotten a promotion over the weekend and had already switched offices.

The assistant looked up at her, her blue eyes filled with sympathy, "Quit, some movers came and packed up his stuff yesterday. The board is trying to find his replacement this week."

Annabeth felt really confused, surely he would have told her his decision to leave the company. That didn't make sense, though, because when she left his apartment Saturday he distinctly told her he'd see her at work on Monday.

She knew something else was going on, something that was out of her control.

"Thank you." She told his assistant as she walked back to her office, determined to find out.

She walked into her office, her mind so focused on getting her cell phone that she almost missed the bouquet of twenty four red roses sitting on her desk. She walked passed her purse and to the flowers, they were beautiful. Too beautiful.

She plucked the note from the flowers and felt her face pale and her body tense.

_I know about Luke. Dinner isn't an option tonight, see you at four thirty, sharp. Do not be late._

Annabeth's stomach churned and bile rose in her throat, Percy knew about Luke. What if... what if he... she couldn't process the thought as she darted to the bathroom and promptly lost her entire breakfast.

On the way back to her desk she thought about calling Percy and explaining or trying to find something out about Luke but she figured it would make matters worse. Percy Jackson was known for implanting fear in people and she directly defied him by being with Luke.

She was truly afraid of what he had planned this evening.

Annabeth did, however, send a text to her friends. A message just to say 'hi' but it was really to see if they were okay. They all responded back to her within minutes.

Work was futile, she gave up trying around lunch. When she kept expecting Luke to walk through her door. Annabeth wasn't afraid for herself... only for Luke. She knew Percy had something to do with his sudden disappearance.

She couldn't stop the guilt from settling on her shoulders because whatever happened to him would be her fault. Annabeth knew how Percy was, she knew how sadistic he was. She had brought this all on herself.

Whatever punishment this wrought... it was all her fault.

At four twenty five she was in the elevator, going down- wringing her hands together. Willing the awful case of butterflies to stop wreaking havoc on her stomach. She was scared, admittedly.

Annabeth had not one idea of how Percy was going to react towards her, but she knew he would get satisfaction watching her squirm. The car was waiting for her by the curb, Percy stepped out when he saw her come out of her building.

She walked toward him, clutching her purse. He smirked and kissed her on the lips, taking her a bit by surprise. He ushered her into the car and he got in after her, she set her purse on her lap as the driver started driving. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye but he kept his gaze forward and his face unreadable.

The buildings started to thin and the warehouse district came into view. Her heart started beating a bit faster as she felt like a caged animal. She wanted to bolt the first chance the doors opened.

The car stopped in front of a deserted warehouse and Percy got out, he walked over to her side and opened her door. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the car- dragging her to the entrance of the abandoned warehouse.

Annabeth tried to find her usual bravado but it was cowering in the corner, along with her smart ass mouth.

"Nothing to say?" Percy mused as he glanced over at her.

Annabeth swallowed and looked straight forward as he pulled her through the door. The warehouse was huge and she really couldn't tell where they were going.

Until she saw something in the center of the huge room. It became more clear the closer they walked.

Luke was sitting... no tied to a chair.

Bruises and scrapes marring his face. She felt her blood turn ice cold as she wrenched her arm from Percy's grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, her bravado returning full force at the sight of Luke, hurt.

Percy faced her, "Teaching you what happens when you deliberately defy me."

Annabeth stepped forward, getting in his face, "You're full of double standards... you know. You can whore around with your sluts but I can't have one person?"

Percy's face turned steely, "You're mine."

Annabeth gritted her teeth, "Like hell I am."

Percy broke out in a wide smile, "We'll see about that."

Annabeth watched as Percy signaled one of his guys, they walked over and pulled out a gun. She gasped as they handed it to Percy.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" She asked.

Percy looked over at her, "That, my dear fiance... is entirely up to you."

She paled, "What do you mean?"

Percy grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to Luke, who was watching the whole thing warily. Too exhausted to try and do anything but lift his head. Tears stung her eyes as she momentarily got lost in his expression.

Percy stopped them about thirty feet from Luke.

"Take the gun, Annabeth." He said turning to her.

Annabeth shook her head, there was no way she would touch that thing.

Percy looked over at one of his guys. She watched as he hit Luke again and again. She cried out, "Stop!"

She turned to Percy, "Make them stop!"

He held the gun out to her, "Take the gun and they will."

She looked at the gun and then at Luke, who had more blood pouring from his nose. She cried, tears coming down her face as she grasped the gun in her hand.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked as one of his guys stopped hitting Luke.

"Shoot him."

Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes, "No!"

Percy looked back over to another guy, who stepped up. They pushed the barrel of their gun into Luke's temple.

"If you don't shoot Luke, my guys will kill him." He said as a matter of fact, "I have no problem ending his life."

Annabeth cried as Percy circled her, his hands trailing down her body. She felt disgusting. He stopped when her back was against his chest. The gun still in her hands as Percy moved her hair to the side of her neck.

"If you try to make any kind of move with that gun Travis will kill Luke on the spot... don't do anything stupid, Annabeth." Percy said, his nose skimming down her neck.

She knew he was doing this only for Luke, to stake his claim.

"Shoot him, Annabeth." Percy demanded.

Annabeth shook her head as Percy settled his hands on her waist, holding her tight against him, "Should I put a clock on it? If you don't shoot him in the next thirty seconds my guys will do something much worse."

Her vision blurred as Percy kissed her neck, sucking a bruise into her skin.

"I'd love nothing more than for Travis to kill the son of a bitch but because Hermes is loyal to me I'm giving you the option, Annabeth. His life is on your hands." Percy murmured into her skin.

More tears streamed down her face, she had no idea what to do. She didn't think she could pull that trigger even if her own life depended on it. Which, honestly- it probably did.

"Fifteen seconds, Annabeth."

_14_

_ 13_

_ 12_

_ 11_

"Ten seconds." Percy said as his hands started moving up her waist, over her stomach. She cried louder as she took aim to Luke's left leg and closed her eyes.

The shot rang loud and echoed off the wall of the warehouse as Luke cried out a few seconds after she pulled the trigger. Annabeth collapsed slightly against Percy as he pulled the gun out of her hand.

"Good choice," Percy said kissing her neck, then her hair, "Take him to Hermes." Percy called to one of his guys. Annabeth felt stunned to the spot as she watched two guys begin to untie Luke. She wanted to yell out to him, to tell him how 'sorry' she was but Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the warehouse.

Annabeth felt nausea rolling off of her, she felt cold- bone deep.

Percy really was sadistic.

She wanted to hurl the worst insults she could think of at him but her mouth wouldn't work. He had truly scared her this time. Which was, no doubt, his plan.

He all but shoved her into the car, he slid in. Her hands shaking as she tried to keep her body from going into an anxiety attack. How was she suppose to do this? How was she suppose to be married to a guy like this?

More tears flowed down her face as Charles, Percy's main bodyguard, started driving away from the warehouse district. She wanted to see Luke, she wanted so badly to see how he was doing. To apologize for shooting him, to apologize for all of this.

She felt something on her lap and looked down to find a handkerchief, "Clean yourself up, we're still going to dinner."

She gaped at him, "Still?" Percy looked at her and nodded.

Annabeth tried wiping her tears but more still flowed down her face as they drove back into the city. Finally, she was able to stop the tears and somewhat fix her face. There was only so much powder could do to cover her swollen and red eyes.

Dinner was silent, Annabeth didn't speak as Percy ate. She just pushed her food around her plate. All she could think about was Luke getting hit, Luke looking at her with his bloody face. She abruptly lost her appetite.

"Just be happy that it wasn't Thalia or Jason or Nico." Percy says taking a sip of his wine. As she looked at him, anger sparked in her. How could he be so normal about it? Like it was something he did everyday.

She realized then that _this_ was something he did everyday. This was how he became so powerful, this was how he instilled fear in people. She just looked at him and leaned back in her seat, waiting for him to be finished with his meal.

Annabeth showered when she got home, trying to rid the cold feeling spreading slowly through her body. Trying to clean herself of the disgust she felt. It was hopeless, though. She thought that the hopeless feeling would never go away.

As she climbed into bed Annabeth heard the unmistakable moans of one of Percy's whores echoing through the hallway. It pissed her off, how dare he do what he did today and then bring one of his girls here.

It was like he was throwing it in her face that he could do whatever the hell he wanted to but she couldn't. She was his.

The thought brought on a whole round of sobs. Angry, heart wretched sobs.

As she fell into an exhausted sleep, she vowed to herself that she would find a way to make Percy pay for what he did. She would find a way to make him feel exactly the way he had made her feel.

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning she ignored her alarm. She turned her phone off and tossed it across the room. She promptly fell back asleep, when she woke again she had no idea what time it was. But judging from the amount of sunlight in her room it was late morning. She eased herself up, Percy would probably be pissed she missed breakfast but she didn't give a shit.

He could eat breakfast by himself for the rest of his life.

It was a childish thought but she didn't care. She hated Percy. After weeks of fretting of her changing feelings for him it was nice to know where her feelings stood now. She hated him, hated him with a passion. He couldn't be saved, he was too far gone.

A knock on her door made her tense up. The door opened and in walked Percy holding a tray of food for her. He was alone. She watched him warily. What was he doing? Why was he bringing her breakfast.

He sat the tray on the end of her bed and leaned against her railing.

"I will excuse your absence this morning because I understand that you need some time to yourself after yesterday." She just stared at him as he pushed the tray toward her.

"Eat, we have some things to discuss." He commanded.

She pushed the covers back a bit, "Give me a second." She walked to the bathroom, emptying her bladder, throwing her hair up, splashing cold water in her face and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Annabeth climbed back into the bed, more alert and ready to face whatever he threw at her.

She grabbed the coffee first, sipping on it gingerly as he started talking.

"You will have two bodyguards with you at all times." Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but he held his hand up, she grit her teeth, "Breakfast and dinner times are mandatory from now on. Unless, I am unable to make it or I approve of the reason you need to miss."

He paused, watching her expression, "Are you barring my windows too? Keeping me prisoner while you flaunt your fucked up double standards?"

Percy smirked, "Your fire is coming back... I thought it would take a while before your colorful insults started flying again."

Annabeth wanted to growl at him, she almost did. Her teeth grinding together, her jaw flexing in anger.

"You will also resign from you work position as soon as possible. Today preferably."

Annabeth laughed out loud, "Like hell I am, that's my job... my sanity... you cannot take that away too, after you've taken everything else away from me."

Percy walked forward and perched himself on the side of her bed, his hand resting on her knee, "You know nothing of having everything taken away from you, so don't sit here and act like I've ruined your life."

She looked at him and saw a lingering sadness in his eyes before he spoke, "You will quit your job today, Annabeth. I do not have time for you to throw a fit... there are things to do. You have a meeting with Katie today and then this weekend there's the bridal tea your mother is hosting."

Annabeth scrubbed a hand over her face as she leaned back against the headboard. She was so fucking over this.

"I gave you a chance, Annabeth. I gave you a chance to live a semi-normal life but you messed that up by going behind my back... By fucking Luke behind my back. You're lucky Hermes was his father. Had he been a regular guy, he would be dead at the bottom of the East River."

Annabeth huffed out a laugh, "Shows how much you know. I didn't fuck him, asshole."

Percy seemed taken aback, slightly, his ever present mask still in place, "In that case I might ease up on your security detail."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, her bravado returning in full force, "I hate you, you know."

Percy squeezed her knee, "I know… and I'm still really upset with you." Annabeth didn't say anything as she started sipping at her coffee again.

"Eat and then get dressed. You have a lot to do today." Percy said getting up and walked toward the door. Annabeth slumped against the headboard of her bed, that didn't go half as bad as she thought it would.

"Percy." She called as he opened her door.

He looked back at her, she hesitated, "Is Luke going to be okay?"

She watched his jaw clench but then relaxed, "He'll live."

Annabeth nodded as he walked out the door, all but slamming the door shut. Maybe she should have waited to ask that question but she really did need to know. She ate what she could and got dressed for the day. She turned her phone on and found several messages from Katie.

Apparently they had to finalize the linens for the tables for the wedding, which was a week and four days away. Saturday she would have to endure being with mom and her friends all day, celebrating her wedding to Percy. She'd have to pretend to be happy, pretend that he hadn't just tortured Luke just to prove something to her.

The only thing it proved was how far Percy was willing to go to keep the things he thought were his. She wasn't a possession. Annabeth was a person and he needed to realize that, he needed to realize he couldn't control everything.

That afternoon she quit her job under Percy's careful supervision. As she ended the phone call she couldn't help the glare she aimed at him. The hate and bitterness building in her chest the longer she looked at him.

"Happy now?" She asked.

Percy regarded her with a steely gaze, "Immensely so. You're dismissed, don't be late for dinner."

Annabeth clenched her hands together before she chucked her phone across the room, aiming for him. She missed but her phone broke into several pieces as it hit the wall. Percy got up from his desk chair slowly, stalking toward her. She held her stance in the middle of the room.

She wouldn't let him intimidate her any longer.

"You're pushing your limits, Annabeth." He said, standing in front of her.

Annabeth looked at him as he gazed back down at her. His achingly beautiful face looking at her. It was so hard for her to understand how someone this good looking could be so sadistic. His eyes piercing her, watching her.

"You need to get yourself together." He said taking hold of her arms. Annabeth closed her eyes. She hated how right he was, she needed to get a grip on her emotions. Growing up she learned to hide her feelings and push them down deep. Athena always told her to not act on what you feel.

She was allowing her emotions to reign over her. If she was going to make him pay for what he did to her, to Luke, then she need to get a damn grip over herself.

Her forehead leaned against his chest, sighing in defeat, "You're right... but you need to give me more than a day."

Percy let her arms go, stepping away from her. She looked up at him, "Sometimes you don't get anytime to recover."

Annabeth went to turn around, he stopped her, "But you can have the rest of the day to yourself. I'll have dinner brought up to your room."

She nodded and resumed her exit from the room. Percy made good on his promise. Letting her have the rest of the day to herself. She spent the rest of the day working out and then crashing in her bed, watching movies and eating whatever she wanted from the kitchen. At six o'clock dinner was brought to her room.

And like the night before she fell asleep to the sound of moans coming from Percy's room.

0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the week passed by in a blur of too much Percy and reigning her emotions in. Every time she had to be in his presence she tried her hardest to find her happy place. Her happy place just so happened to be with Luke. She imagined she was actually able to be with him for real, no Percy.

It was nice, in her head.

During the week Percy had no problem flaunting an array of girls around the mansion. Kissing them in the hallway as she walked by them on her way to breakfast or her office. On one occasion Rachel Elizabeth Dare joined them for breakfast. Percy couldn't wipe the damn smirk off his face the whole time watching her discomfort.

Rachel was more than happy to indulge Percy whenever. Annabeth wanted to scream at Rachel, burst her bubble and tell her she wasn't the only girl the sadistic asshole was with. Rachel honestly wouldn't believe her, though- as infatuated as she was with him.

Annabeth had become used to the moans and pleas that resonated through the mansion late at night. All it did was fuel her resolve to make Percy pay for what he did. To make him see how wrong he was, how messed up his life was.

She was determined make him view life in a different way.

Besides that, wedding planning was finished. She and Katie had finalized everything. Her wedding dress was sitting in her closet with only a week to spare before the big day. Annabeth was sure she didn't feel the way you were supposed to feel before your wedding. She only felt dread and a sick feeling sticking to the bottom of her stomach.

"Annabeth, you're so quiet today." Her mother commented as they walked into the restaurant where her small bridal tea was being held.

She smiled over at her mother, "Just letting it all sink in, this time next week… I'll be a married woman."

Athena eyed her like she didn't believe a word she said. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Trust me, mother… It's just nerves." Her mother nodded as they walked through the restaurant to a private room.

It was nice to be around her friends and women that she had known growing up. For a couple hours her life felt almost normal but no longer was she pretending that she was marrying someone she loved. No longer was she okay with letting her mind dream that up.

Now, she was holding onto her anger, keeping the visions of what Percy did to Luke in the back of her mind. It kept her in line whenever she was with Percy. Not that she really needed to be kept in line because he wasn't trying to be cordial to her. He was just trying to rub it in her face he could do whatever he wanted.

And she couldn't.

Annabeth had to practically beg him to not send two body guards with her today. She only had Travis, who was driving the car waiting on her outside.

The eating, drinking and chatting portion of the tea lasted for far longer than the time planned. But everyone wanted to know all about the elusive Percy Jackson. Annabeth had to reach deep down into her happy place to talk nicely of him. She answered all of their questions and then finally they asked her about wedding planning.

It was a welcome change. She could talk about flowers and linens all day long but she could only say nice things about her psycho fiance for so long.

Finally, when the food was cleared and more tea was poured, presents were pulled out from under tables. Annabeth was partially taken aback until she saw the smirk planted on Thalia's face. It had her automatically cringing.

"I wasn't aware presents would be apart of this." She said aloud.

Thalia laughed, "Of course they would, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't at least get you a little something."

Annabeth took the present Thalia was holding cautiously. Thalia howled in laughter, "Don't be so juvenile, Annabeth."

She rolled her eyes and started opening the package. It was exactly what Annabeth expected it to be.

Lingerie.

Very lingereish lingerie.

Annabeth stared down at the skimpy piece of clothing in horror. Her face flush and her mind completely blank. Thalia and all of the other women laughed. She felt like a virgin on her wedding night. Which she was not- at all.

She leveled a glare at her best friend, "I cannot believe you got me lingerie."

Thalia smiled, "My best friend is getting married, of course I'm going to get you lingerie. I would've thrown you a kickass bachelorette party but you wouldn't even let me do that." Annabeth threw her look for cursing in front of her mom and the other women. Thalia just shrugged, she didn't care.

The rest of the women got her something a bit similar but more modest. Which, Annabeth was thankful for. Honestly, though it didn't matter because all of these were going to the back of her closet the moment she got back to the mansion.

Percy would never see them or know about them…. well, he would probably know because he was nosey like that.

But there was no damn way he'd see her parading around in them.

Annabeth was relieved when they were getting ready to leave. She thanked all of the ladies and her friends for attending. When everybody left it was just her mother and Thalia sitting in the private room.

"Thank you, mother." Annabeth said as she turned to Athena. She kissed her daughter's cheek as they gathered up the presents. Athena left as soon as the presents were loaded into the car Annabeth had rode in.

"Do you have anywhere else to be?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth bit her lip, it was late afternoon and Percy was still being a dick about breakfast and dinner time, "Not really but… let me call Percy and make sure he didn't make dinner reservations."

Thalia nodded, "Yeah, I want to go shopping."

Annabeth pulled her phone, "I need to as well, we're going to the Maldives for our honeymoon and I haven't had a chance to get anything."

She hit her speed dial on the new phone Percy had given her after she destroyed the other trying to hit him with it.

He answered on the second ring, "Annabeth." He greeted.

"Hey darling," Annabeth said dripping with as much fake affection as possible, he chuckled on the other end.

"I was calling to see if you had made dinner reservations… Thalia wants to go shopping and I need to pick some things for the Maldives."

Annabeth chewed on her nails, "Is Travis still with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's sitting in the car."

"That's fine just keep him close, I'll be calling to check in with him. Will you be back by dinner or should I meet you?"

Annabeth cursed inwardly, he wouldn't let her miss dinner, "Why don't you meet me, later than our usual time. Around eight?"

"That's fine, I have some things I need to attend to in the city. So, it works out perfectly."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Annabeth glanced over at Thalia, "Love you." She said, the words tasting bitter on her tongue.

Percy laughed, "Oh, Ms. Chase you're really playing this phone call up."

She gritted her teeth and walked forward slightly so that her best friend couldn't hear, "Thalia is standing next to me."

"I figured as much, see you at eight. Answer your phone when I call you."

"Whatever." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes- even though he couldn't see.

Percy chuckled, "Bye."

Annabeth hung the phone up and turned to Thalia, "Let's go! We can take the car and make Travis hold all of our shopping bags." Thalia laughed as Travis held the door open for them. He was almost as hard to break as Percy was. His face stayed in a perpetual frown.

When they were inside they chatted about the things that Annabeth use to think were important. Now, they just seemed so trivial.

But she indulged Thalia. Eventually, she started getting more into the conversations they had. Remembering what her life had been like three months ago.

Three months she had been with Percy.

Three months seemed like a lifetime to Annabeth. It wasn't, though. It was a small speck in the long run. She wondered how long it would take for her to figure out what he really wanted from her. Annabeth thought that if she could figure out his real plans then she could use it against him.

And then she wouldn't have to spend another three months in this miserable excuse of a marriage. She could be with whomever she wanted, she could love whomever she wanted.

Luke briefly crossed her mind. Other than asking Percy if he was okay she had no other way of knowing. If she were being honest with herself she had tried not to think about Luke because it made her upset. It made her want to throw all caution to the wind and find him.

But she had to be careful, she had to go about everything she did now in a stealth like manor. Acting like Percy had won this round, which he had.

Next round though… she would win.

* * *

**Things are definitely going to progress from here... this chapter was definitely a breaking point of sorts for Annabeth. She truly sees for the first time how far he is willing to go to keep her. I like to think that is the start of Percy's feelings for her, not that he knows that- he hides too much behind his need of control.**

**So, yeah. **

**Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**

**Reviews make aspiring writers VERY HAPPY and will maybe make us update quicker :))**

**Maybe.**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**

**PS. Thank you Suneater for being awesome!**


	8. Til' Death Do Us Part

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Uncle Rick.**

Chapter 8

Til Death Do Us Part

* * *

The Saturday of the wedding dawned a perfect, cloudless and brilliant blue. The light pinks of the sunrise filtering through the window, warming the place where she sat. Annabeth was pretty sure she hadn't slept a wink last night and couldn't even if she had tried. Her eyes were glued open, staring at the fire trying to die out in the fireplace.

Annabeth couldn't make sense of the jumbled mess that was her mind. This last week with Percy had been almost as worse as the week before. His whores still hanging around the mansion. Rachel Elizabeth Dare hadn't made another appearance but his other girls had no problem parading around when he let them stay.

It was nerve wracking, watching him make a show of the girls he slept with. It was exhausting trying not to give a damn.

Annabeth watched as the fire flickered, the fire lapping up the wooden logs. It was sort of like her relationship with Percy. She was the log, he was the fire- consuming her until all that was left were ashes.

He was burning her up slowly, taking everything from her until she had nothing left. Annabeth tightened the grip she had on her knees, pulling them closer to her chest. She leaned her forehead on her kneecaps, closing her eyes. Annabeth had always prized herself on being a strong person, able to take on anything but right now she felt anything but.

She felt like she was about to break, she was a grenade that someone had pulled the ring from… a time bomb, she was going to explode soon and whomever was in her wake would get destroyed.

At least, that's what she felt like… it was liable the only person who would get destroyed would be her. Percy had torn her down, ripped her essence from her like he had a right too. Like she was his for the taking.

He certainly thought she was.

Annabeth didn't realize she was crying until she tasted the saltiness of her tears on her lips. She leaned her head up and dried her tears, quickly. No one could see her like this, everyone had to think it was real… that all of this was real. That she was happy and nothing, absolutely nothing, was wrong with this fairy tale.

The fire died making Annabeth get up slowly. She looked around the room while stretching- allowing her stiff body to crack and pop. It had been a while since she last moved out of her position on the small couch in front of her fireplace in her room.

She honestly didn't have that much to do this morning. The wedding would be held at two thirty in the afternoon, so she just needed to be ready by two. Which she would be since she was meeting Thalia and her mother for lunch at The Ritz then going up to a suite to get ready. Katie had a hairdresser and makeup artist coming to help her get dressed.

But right now it was six in the morning.

A run was definitely on the agenda for the day. Not just any run either, she had been here long enough to know that the mansion sat on more than fifty acres. There was a garden, an outdoor pool, tennis courts, an indoor pool, a full indoor basketball court- as well as the state of the art gym he had. The place was ridiculous. She laced up her running shoes and walked outside.

Travis and Connor, her two bodyguards were already at their perch by her door. She briefly wondered if they ever slept- they looked freshly showered, their clothing new. So, at least they did that.

"I'm running outside today," She stated and started walking toward the back door.

She slipped out the backdoor and stretched in the early summer morning. It was slightly cool but it felt good. The property made a weird convoluted circle. She started at the gardens and made her way toward the outdoor pool, the basketball courts, the tennis courts and then to the backside of the property, where the iron fence cut off people from wandering. As she ran she noticed the trend of bodyguards watching her.

Annabeth never realized Percy had so many men around the property, outside the mansion. By the time she made it back to the backdoor, Travis and Connor still standing there waiting on her, she was drenched in sweat. She didn't even know how long she had been running, just that it had been therapeutic in a way.

Travis handed her a towel and a water, like he always did after she exercised. She drank a large sum of it in one gulp before wiping the sweat from her face. She stretched again, for good measure, before she finally looked around at the back terrace. Percy was sitting there, reading a newspaper with their breakfast around one of the outdoor tables. He was the most casual she had ever seen him, navy blue shorts and a light grey knit sweater.

He looked at her and waved her over. She took another sip of her water as she walked forward.

"Since it's a beautiful day and our wedding day I thought we could eat breakfast on the terrace this morning." He spoke when she was sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"It is a nice day." She agreed looking down at the spread of food.

Percy put his newspaper aside and started filling his plate. She looked back up at him, wondering why in the world he insisted they eat breakfast together everyday.

"Why do you always insist we spend meal times together?" She asked before her resolve faded completely. He looked up at her, his hand holding a spoon full of eggs.

He deposited the food on his plate and then put the spoon up, "Because you're going to be my wife… we need to be cordial."

"And eating together will do that?" She asked.

Percy shrugged, "It will help get us used to spending time together."

Annabeth knotted her eyebrows together, "But you have no problem treating me like a pariah."

She waited as he seemed to gather his thoughts together, "I'm simply doing what I've always done."

"You're punishing me for Luke."

Percy's jaw flexed as he looked away from her, "You don't seem to realize that you're mine, Annabeth. No one else can have you."

Annabeth slammed her fist down on the wooden outdoor table, "I am a person, Percy!

I expect you to treat me like one…. I belong to no one. Just because I'm marrying you doesn't make me your property… something you can control… you're already getting your way."

She paused and stood up, "I'm already marrying you… giving up something I've always dreamed about… giving up the possibility of falling in love… of being connected with another human on a different level than friendship…. I'm giving up all of that because of you."

He opened his mouth but she cut him off, "The least you could do is give me the opportunity to find that outside of this… to find something similar to that."

Percy took a deep breath and looked at her, really looked at her. For the first time this morning she felt self conscious of her attire. No doubt her face was still red from her run, clothing was sticking to the sweat soaked skin and her hair in a disarray. But she kept his gaze and didn't look away from the adonis sitting in front of her, from the coolness of his gaze.

Finally, after a long moment he sighed, "Sit Annabeth… let's enjoy breakfast and not fight."

Annabeth looked away from him, tears stinging her eyes. She just wanted him to see her properly. To see she was more than just a way to get somewhere else, to see her as a person that had real feelings.

She sat down and picked at the food she put on her plate. Finally, she got up from the table with not even a parting glance at Percy. She showered and changed into jean shorts and then looked around her closet for a button down shirt. Out of all of her clothing she should have had a button shirt to wear, so that when she did get her hair done it didn't get messed up by pulling a shirt over it.

After several minutes of looking she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She slipped on a shirt and walked to Percy's office, where he always was. She smiled at Charles, the bodyguard always with Percy, and knocked on the door.

After a second she heard Percy call from the other side. She opened the door and saw him standing at the bar he had in the corner of the room.

"It's a little early for that." She said.

He turned and smiled, "It's for the nerves, I'm getting married today." She tilted her head to the side, they hadn't shared any banter in several weeks. She had almost forgotten he was capable of it.

"I need a button down shirt, I don't have one." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Most brides do that you know… wear the grooms shirt on the day of the wedding." Percy laughed lightly and put his glass of bourbon down. He walked toward her and led her out of the room.

Annabeth had never been to Percy's room before. Of course, she knew where it was. It scared her that maybe one of his many bimbo's was still in the room. She braced herself as he opened the door and they walked in. She looked around, there was no one in there except for them. The size of the room also caught her attention, it was the same size as hers. Which confused her.

Didn't he live in the master suite?

"This isn't the master bedroom." She noted.

He turned to her as his hand settled on the doorknob to his closet, "It was too big for one person." Annabeth frowned as the closet door opened.

He held his hand out, "Pick whichever one you want."

She eyed him as she walked passed him. He was being particularly nice to her today. Which probably had something to do with the fact that it was their wedding day, he probably wanted to make sure she didn't have to try too hard to fake their love story.

His closet was better stocked than hers was. On one side was all of his button down shirts, the other side held his suits. His shoes sitting on the shelving below his suits and drawers that held his other clothing below his button down shirts. The rack that was directly in front of his closet door held his casual clothing, jeans, linen t-shirts- she had yet to see him in- cardigans, pullovers, jackets.

She spied a more casual button down, it was sea green- the color of his eyes. It was checkered and had pink and dark blue lines running down it in a larger checkered pattern. She slipped it off the hanger and turned toward him.

"This one will do." She said.

He smiled as she walked passed him, "That's my favorite shirt." He said shutting the closet door.

Annabeth bit her lip, "I don't have to wear it."

Percy shook his head, "No, it's okay... Just stating a fact."

Annabeth nodded and walked toward the door to his bedroom. Once they were out in the hallway she hesitated, his office was the opposite direction of where she was going.

"I guess I'll see you this afternoon." She muttered.

Percy smiled at her, it was stupid the way her own lips lifted at the sight of his smile, "This afternoon." He agreed.

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth stood in front of the large gilt framed mirror and examined herself. She looked absolutely radiant, like any girl would dream of looking on their wedding day. Her dress just as perfect as it had been the day she tried it on. The princess shirt billowing out around her, the veil long and trailing behind her.

Her curly hair had been pulled back into a low bun and her makeup subtle but accenting all of the best parts of her face. She felt beautiful, really, as she looked in the mirror. Annabeth looked every part the blushing bride to be.

She frowned though, the only thing that would make this day absolutely perfect would be to actually love the man she was marrying. She looked into the mirror again, the frown lines were enough to convince anyone this marriage was an utter and complete sham.

"You shouldn't frown so much."

Annabeth sucked in a long and deep breath before turning around, "What do you want?"

Percy chuckled as he walked forward to stand in front of her, "Just came by to check on

you, make sure you weren't about to make a run for it." Annabeth narrowed her eyes and took in

his appearance. He was in a classic tuxedo with a bow tie, his hair styled in tousled perfection-

he honestly looked completely handsome.

"I can't run in this dress, if I was going to escape I would have done it the first day you

offered this preposterous idea." Percy just looked at her for a minute as Annabeth kept her gaze

locked on his, she hated him- truly. Even if their morning had been okay, he had been nice even. Annabeth still couldn't rein her disgust in.

He smirked like he knew exactly what she was thinking about, his aquamarine eyes sparkled, "You're looking at this entire arrangement the wrong way, Annabeth." Percy said placing his hands on her side and spinning her around to face the mirror again. Annabeth saw her reflection again but this time with Percy standing behind her, a couple inches taller than her. His hand moved her veil over to the side and his other gripped her waist tighter.

"Think of all the possibilities this marriage will have for you." Percy whispered into her ear, "The unlimited amount of resources you will have at your disposal because you're my wife." Percy said as his nose skimmed up her neck. Annabeth fought to keep her eyes open as disgust and a very small amount of pleasure seeped into her veins. She kind of wanted to lean her neck to the side to give him easier access but she kept her gaze unyielding in the mirror as she watched his mouth and nose creep up and down her neck slowly.

"I don't want things obtained illegally at my disposal." Annabeth said sharply, making him chuckle against her neck.

"You don't even really know what I do." Percy said looking up at her in the mirror, a satisfied glint in his eyes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as he pressed his chest into her back, "I know you hurt people to get what you want… I know that you have no mercy when it comes to getting things to work in your favor."

Percy brought his mouth to her neck, "I learned a long time ago that when you want something, you take it... instead of waiting for it to come to you."

Annabeth shivered as his breath brought goosebumps to her neck, "What are you really doing in here, the wedding is about to start."

Percy chuckled and stepped back, "To give you this." Annabeth turned around as he dug through his tuxedo pocket. He produced a black velvet jewelry box and handed it to her. She eyed it warily before she took it from him and opened it carefully. It brought her up short when she saw the diamond teardrop necklace.

"What…" She looked up at him, "Why did you get this for me?"

Percy smiled what Annabeth thought was the only genuine one she'd ever seen on his face, "Think of it as a peace offering… for the whole Luke thing."

Annabeth glowered at him, "You mean a peace offering for the sadistic and truly awful spectacle you put us through?"

Percy stepped closer to her, "Annabeth… I've already told you being with him was completely unacceptable."

Annabeth clenched her fists together, "And your arsenal of girls at your disposal isn't completely unacceptable?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at her, "I like to keep these things separate, I will never be able to love someone… why on earth do you think I picked you out of everyone to marry? I could've had my pick of women to choose from but I chose someone-"

"Who could give you something in return." Annabeth said staring up at him, "You wanted to get to my mother... using me. You want apart of my share to Olympic Industries."

"I wondered how long it would take for you to figure it out." Percy said with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. Annabeth glared up at him as he turned her around again to look into the mirror. He grabbed the box from her and took the necklace out before he clasped it around her neck. Annabeth felt his fingers brush up against her neck as he let the necklace go, the diamond nestled into the hollow of her throat.

"Perfect." He whispered looking straight at Annabeth, his aquamarine eyes meeting her white grey ones.

Annabeth swallowed as his lips came down to her neck once again, she didn't understand exactly why he was doing that. So intent he was on keeping their relationship strictly business. She also couldn't understand why, at this moment, she found her head craning to the side as his lips ghosted across her throat. Percy placed another kiss on her neck and stepped back, chuckling as her gaze snapped to his in the mirror.

"I hate you." She said vehemently.

Percy smiled at her in the mirror and leaned into her ear, "I know."

Annabeth stayed exactly where she stood as his appearance disappeared in the mirror, she heard the door open but it didn't shut. She turned around and found him watching her, she looked at him expectantly.

"You do look beautiful, by the way." He said before walking out the door and leaving Annabeth wondering about the ever constant mystery that was Percy Jackson.

0-0-0-0-0

The ceremony went off without a hitch. She walked down the aisle to Pachelbel's Canon in D, her bouquet, the one she was gripping tightly, was white and pink Peonies. When she was standing in front of him, he grabbed her free hand. The look on his face was soft- tender, even.

They promised to love, honor and cherish the other and then exchanged the rings they bought a few weeks ago as a sign of the bogus commitment. She briefly wondered as he repeated his vows how long it would take for him to bring one of his bimbo's back to the mansion or if he would even try to bring them on their honeymoon.

When it was time for the kiss Percy cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly- holding her gently. It was in such contrast to the way he was with her normally that it threw her off guard. When he pulled back from the kiss she felt wobbly and more confused, that seemed to be the emotion of the day- confusion.

The end of the ceremony was suppose to be the perfect "beginning" to their fairytale. People stood up and clapped as they exited the small ballroom next to the reception area, their hands laced together.

Out in the hallway, the photographer ushered them to a small room just off the ceremony sight. Annabeth felt too many emotions all at once, it was hard pinpointing just one. Pretending for this long was definitely warping her brain because she felt happy, elated even. The truth of her feelings always in the back of her mind but she did feel happy with the way things had gone.

The ceremony had gone off perfectly, so why shouldn't she be happy about that. Months of planning and hard work had paid off.

The photographer snapped their pictures at the ceremony sight once everyone had left the ballroom and entered the reception area. Annabeth had looked at Percy like he was the man of her dreams. It didn't surprise her anymore that he was a much better actor than she was.

Always able to kiss her without grimacing or touch her without flinching. Which he probably didn't mind it as much as she did.

After pictures they went upstairs so she could change into the reception dress. They were married now so it shouldn't matter to people if he went up to the room with her. Thalia was waiting for her in the room and smiled widely when they both appeared.

Thalia pulled the reception dress off the hanger as Percy leaned against the wall of the bridal suite, she wanted to tell him to leave but Thalia was here and they were suppose to be "in love."

So, he watched her change. Annabeth felt the disgust seep into her veins as she kept her back to him. Thanking the gods she hadn't worn a thong like Thalia had suggested when she was getting dressed earlier. She didn't have a bra on so he had full view of her bare back. Annabeth tried not to think too much about it.

Once she was in her reception dress she turned around and faced him. Percy's eyes sparkled with mischief as he eyed her.

"What?" She asked as innocently as possible. He walked over to her and kissed her, taking her by surprise. Thalia squealed from behind them.

He pulled back, "What I really want to say is entirely too inappropriate to voice with other people in the room." Annabeth stiffened and she felt the heat rush up her neck. He had never implied anything remotely sexual before.

Annabeth pulled out of his grasp, "We should head back down, we don't want to give anyone ideas about what we doing up here."

He chuckled and pulled her close again, closing the distance between their mouths. He kissed her unlike any way he had before. She felt dazed.

"We're married now, we can let them have all the ideas they want." Percy said as he pulled away from their kiss.

Annabeth steadied herself by holding onto the lapels of his jacket, "It's inappropriate to keep people waiting."

"It's inappropriate to undress while other people are in the room." Annabeth scowled at him and pulled away. She looked around the room, expecting to see Thalia but they were alone.

She was glad to not have to pretend anymore, "Stop kissing me." Percy laughed and stepped back while she touched up her makeup, re-applying her lipstick.

She checked herself in the mirror and turned to Percy again, "Let's go."

Percy walked to the door of the suite and opened it for her, taking her hand when they were in the hallway. She wanted to pull out of his embrace but the grip he had suggested she not do that. Annabeth didn't understand what his problem was today, he was being even more possessive than usual.

When they were finally introduced to the large crowd, applause rang through the ballroom. Annabeth took that opportunity to look around, she had yet to see the final product in the reception she and Katie had planned.

It was phenomenal.

Large, billowy vases with bouquets of flowers dotted the tables. A DJ played music in the corner, colored lights swirled around the dance floor and people sat at every table. It was no doubt exactly what Percy had wanted.

She looked at him and smirked, "Do you approve?"

He looked at her, eyebrow raised, "Of what?"

She held her hand out, "Of this."

"Of course, you and Katie did an excellent job," He pulled her into his arms again, Annabeth didn't want to admit how good those arms felt around her, "But I already knew you would."

He kissed her, making the audience break out in another applause. She felt breathless but Annabeth was blaming that on the too tight dress. Her warring emotions of pretending buried deep inside her.

He pulled back and walked them to the dance floor. Where the DJ played an older love song, something that was popular back in the seventies or something. Annabeth wasn't paying attention to it as they danced. She wasn't used to being this close to Percy, she wasn't used to his possessive kisses and demanding hands.

They confused her. They made it hard to think.

He tried talking to her but she just shut off any idea of communication by laying her head on his shoulder. Giving the impression of contentment and happiness to the crowd of people watching them.

As they twirled around the dance floor, Percy's hands holding her tight, she felt so much more confused than she had ever felt. She hated him, she knew that much, but all of this was making it hard to remember.

It was like the fake part of her brain, the one in love with Percy, was trying to make that a reality. When it wasn't a reality at all.

She kept trying to envision Luke, his face bloody and bruised but the image escaped her in favor of blue eyes laced with green. He filled her vision and she found herself reaching for his face and kissing him as the song ended.

He kissed her back, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before slipping his tongue in. Just a swipe of it across hers. It… left her wanting more. She would have pulled him in for another kiss had he not pulled away completely and eyed her suspiciously- like _she_ was up to something.

Annabeth looked away from him, ashamed of herself for doing that. Ashamed of herself for wanting to kiss him.

Percy made the rounds, to say hello to his friends with her by his side. She kissed cheeks and hugged too many people before dinner was served. Percy's hand rarely leaving her waist.

After dinner they danced some more before they cut the wedding cake. In true wedding tradition they fed the first piece of the cake to one another. Annabeth was sure the copious amounts of champagne she had been drinking was making all of this easier. She was looser, more willing to hang all over Percy. More willing to let him kiss her, hold her hand, act like she was irrevocably in love with him.

It wasn't until they were in the car on their way to the airport that Annabeth realized his hand was still around her waist and she was leaning against his shoulder. Her fingers playing with the lapel of his jacket. She felt like a fool, how could she have not noticed they were still entwined while they were alone.

Why hadn't Percy let her go and pushed her away already?

Why did it feel good to be in his arms? The thought brought tears to her eyes because she liked being in his arms, she liked feeling wanted by this asshole. His arms felt so much better to her than Luke's did.

She felt anger bubble up in her chest, her body was a traitor. It was a traitor to her heart, a heart that wanted to get revenge at Percy for everything he had done to her and Luke. As she was getting ready to pull out of his embrace they arrived at the private airstrip. Percy let her go and got out of the car. Someone pulled their bags out of the trunk as they entered the private jet.

"Nice." Annabeth observed.

Percy smiled as he unbuttoned his suit jacket, "It's on loan from a friend."

Annabeth nodded and turned away from him, willing her body to get in check with her heart. Their carry ons were deposited into the large bedroom, she walked in and shut the door. She changed out of her reception dress quickly- hanging it up in the closet.

When she entered the cabin again Percy had discarded his jacket and his bowtie, the top two buttons on his shirt undone. Annabeth chewed on the inside of her cheek, he looked so damn good.

She cleared her throat, "I'm finished."

Percy looked up at her a soft smile on his lips, "Okay, we should be taking off in fifteen minutes."

She nodded and sat down on the other side of the aisle, a blanket and pillow was already sitting in the chair waiting for her. Percy changed and soon they were leveling off in the sky. As soon as the 'fasten your seatbelts' sign was turned off she she reclined her seat and cuddled up to her pillow and blanket.

She hoped that when she woke up it would be with a new perspective on Percy. She was tired of her traitor body and the emotions this 'nice' Percy brought out in her. He could be so different when he wanted to be, she hated it. She wished he was just Percy the possessive asshole all the time so her feelings could be defined.

But he wasn't, sometimes he was someone else entirely and that scared her.

Because she could see how her feelings could get worse, how just this little attraction could grow. This little fault in her could cause something much bigger to bloom, something just as damaging as an earthquake.

Annabeth knew that once they landed in the Maldives she needed to separate herself, she needed to let go of this small attraction she had. She needed to remember Luke and her revenge, she needed to remember Percy for who he really was.

She smiled sleepily, as a plan started forming. She needed to draw asshole Percy back out. It was the only way she could quell her traitor body and let her heart carry the reins.

* * *

**The wedding happened! **

**I didn't want to write it like I normally write weddings because honestly they're not in love, so why would I write a romantic wedding and all that. Annabeth is still so confused about what she wants and why. Percy is being Percy and *trying* to make somewhat amends for letting his temper get out of hand. **

**Here is a hint for what is to come, The Honeymoon! The confusion comes to an all time high for Annabeth... Percy lets a little bit of a different side show. I have this chapter already written and Chapter 10 is almost finished as well.**

**I CANNOT believe we are almost at the halfway point! It's crazy!**

**I'm going out of town today but I'll have my phone if you guys wanna chat about this on Tumblr! **

**welaine21 . tumblr . com**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! You guys are the best! **

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**


	9. The Walls Keep Tumbling Down

**Percy Jackson belongs to Uncle Rick, I own this plotline. **

**As a mother I cannot in good conscience post this chapter without this warning, _IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 BE WARNED THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SMUTTY._**

Chapter 9

The Walls Keep Tumbling Down

* * *

Honeymoon Annabeth was a lot more brave.

Which was stupid, because she was on a foreign island and Percy could easily kill her and dump her body in the Indian Ocean. All week she had been trying to push him, push her limits with him, but nothing worked. It was like the tirade she went on the day of their wedding at breakfast had slapped some manners into him.

It was disconcerting, she felt like the lines of their relationship were becoming increasingly blurred.

So, tonight she was upping the ante.

"You know I've always wondered how exactly you… acquired your many admirers." Annabeth said looking over the rim of the wine glass she was holding. She wasn't drunk by any means… just a little looser than usual. Which meant she was bound to make an ass of herself by speaking whatever was on her mind.

Percy looked up at her and then around the large formal dining room they were in. Probably making sure no one heard what she was saying. She rolled her eyes, they were on their "honeymoon" and no one knew who they were. The honeymoon was strictly for show, she had been laying out at the pool by herself all week.

Annabeth had no idea what Percy had been doing while she was gone. Their day started the same, they would wake from their separate rooms have breakfast together, and then split for the rest of the day. She would come back in at four and get ready for dinner.

"My admirers?" He questioned when he was satisfied no one was listening.

Annabeth smirked and set her glass down, "Yeah, the girls you fuck."

His face hardened and Annabeth knew if they had been at home he would have pushed her up against the wall and told her to shut up. But they were in a public place and her new favorite game to play was, 'How far can I push his buttons before he cracks'.

"It would be wise to keep your voice down." He said leaning forward on the table.

Annabeth leaned forward as well, "What are you going to do Percy? Kill me?"

He chuckled, "You've got tenacity, I'll give you that."

Annabeth smiled, "So, tell me Percy… how do you get people to see you in a positive light?"

He looked at her for a long moment, Annabeth was momentarily afraid he was really contemplating killing her. Or one of her friends.

She almost apologized but then his mouth lifted up into a smirk. He dropped his fork and took a sip of his wine. Then he got out of the booth and walked over to her side. She watched him the entire time.

"Dance with me?" He asked holding out his hand.

Annabeth bit her lip and scooted out of the booth, taking his hand. He led her to the dance floor, no one paying them any attention, her heart beating out of her chest the entire time.

His hand curled around her back as he started swaying her back and forth. Other couples danced around them in their own little world.

"You want to know how I charm the girls I sleep with?" He asked quietly.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath, "Yes."

Percy chuckled, "It's all about playing on their emotions, Annabeth… playing off the things they want."

Annabeth could hardly breathe as he spoke, "I'm very good at reading people, very good at finding out what people want. For instance, you can tell when a girl is insecure about the way she looks. Always fishing for compliments, never stands tall, always checking herself in the mirror- excusing herself to go to the bathroom several times to reapply makeup. I always give them extra compliments- they melt in my hand."

Annabeth gritted her teeth together, "Now Annabeth, you're not insecure in the slightest… you are quite possibly the most confident female I have ever met."

Percy spun her around in a circle, "You wouldn't want compliments." He stated when they were face to face again. Annabeth shook her head, curious now.

He smiled, accepting the challenge, "You, Annabeth are quite the dominant one… I've had some trouble figuring you out… but I have two theories… want to hear them?"

Annabeth nodded, "If we were- say at a fundraiser- and you had caught my eye. I would approach you in a friendly manner, maybe pretend like I knew you from somewhere. We would chat for a while and then I would excuse myself- you would eventually find me and ask me out for drinks."

"What's the other one?" She asked.

Percy smiled, "The other theory only works if you're in the mood you're in now… loose lipped… more willing to let your inhibitions go."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes as he continued, "I think you would be the type to like to be told what to do… within reason, of course…. but if this was an entirely different situation and I just wanted to use you for a fuck… then I would offer you a drink, make subtle hints… wait until I knew you were so wet your thighs were sliding together-"

Annabeth cursed, "Holy shit."

She heard his chuckle as he continued, "Then I would pull into an empty corridor… fuck you right there in the hallway."

She stopped dancing as he continued with his crude words, "You seem like the type of woman who would like something like that." He finished.

His words had the intended effect on her and she had to admit no matter the coarse language he was good at reading people. Good at finding out what they liked- want they wanted.

"Tell me, Mrs. Jackson… did I hit the nail on the head?" He asked, his breath at her ear.

Annabeth leaned back from him and looked into his face. She could see the malice in his eyes, he wanted to get under her skin. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing his words had affected her in any way.

She looked at him once more before letting her arms fall to her side. She turned around and walked back to the booth, grabbing her purse. Annabeth knew that Percy had a smirk on his face, knew that he had won that round between them. She couldn't deny the fact that he was right about her, right about what she wanted- fantasized about.

Her bodyguards followed her up to the room. She locked her bedroom door as soon as she was in the large suite and went straight for the bathroom, shedding her dress and shoes along the way. She was determined to relax in the bathtub with bath salts and oils- forgetting all about her husband, Percy Jackson.

An hour later she was in a nightshirt and finally unlocking her door. She walked to the ensuite kitchen and pulled a water from the fridge. On the way back to her room, she noticed Percy sitting on the couch drinking scotch and reading over something- he was bodyguardless.

"Where are your guard dogs?" She asked with as much venom as she could muster.

He chuckled and looked at her, "Outside the door, I like to be alone sometimes."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I do too but some of us don't get that luxury."

Percy looked back down at his paperwork, "You look comfortable." She chuckled, Annabeth was well aware that she was simply in a pair of underwear and a long t-shirt.

"If I can't be comfortable in front of my husband, who the hell can I be comfortable in front of?"

Percy looked back up at her, "You have a point."

Annabeth laughed and turned around, "Right. I'm going to bed."

"Annabeth, about earlier." He started, making her stop, she wondered if he would apologize for making her feel uncomfortable or if he would reprimand her for bringing the subject up. Either option seemed likely.

The option that seemed unlikely though was the one that happened. She heard him get up from the couch and then felt his breath on her neck. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

"You never answered my question, was I right about you?" He asked sliding both of his arms around her waist. Annabeth felt something shoot through her stomach as his mouth drove her insane. Everything felt too heightened. She hadn't been with anyone in months and this was the last thing she needed.

Besides, this wasn't a part of the deal- this was against the rules.

Percy didn't mix business with pleasure- he was very adamant about that.

But still, the feel of his mouth was overwhelming. It was in that moment she finally understood all of those women. Understood how they fell for him, he was intoxicating- like a drug. Hard to quit and addicting.

Annabeth turned fully around in his arms and had fully intended on slapping him or pushing him away but she did something else entirely.

She kissed him.

It was hard and rough- teeth crashing against the other's. Lips being bitten, tongues lashing out- much like their relationship. Her back hit a wall, she hadn't even realized she was moving.

She felt his grin against her mouth and she knew she had just lost whatever damn game they had been playing.

She pulled back, "You're such a fucking psycho." She managed a bit breathlessly.

Percy cackled, "I like being right."

Annabeth scowled as his nose nudged her neck up, "What's wrong, Annabeth?" He asked as his hand slipped inside of her underwear, moving the thin fabric aside. She gasped as his fingers teased her, Annabeth wanted to move away from him but her back was against the wall and he had her caged in.

"Percy." She breathed, her breath already coming in pants from the anticipation of it all, "This… wasn't apart of the deal."

He chuckled, his fingers moving in circles slowly, "I have girls that take care of my needs… you have no one to do that for you, Annabeth… I'm not trying to fall in love with you… nor am I going back on our deal... I'm just trying to give you an orgasm."

Annabeth whimpered as his fingers pushed into her then. Her own hands staying dutifully by her side.

"Is this what you want, Annabeth?" He asked, his mouth moving into a smile, "If you would like… I could get on my knees and spread you wide… eat you out, right here." He said twisting his fingers and making her cry out.

He smirked as her hands grasped at the wall, "You need to relax, Annabeth… I'm not going to fuck you."

She whimpered but it came out as a half moan because his fingers were perhaps the most skilled things she had ever encountered. Bringing her close to the edge and then pulling her away.

Teasing her relentlessly.

His mouth kissed down her neck as his fingers continued their movement. Her hands clawing at the wall as her leg ended up around his waist- her hips moving in an undulated rhythm with his fingers.

Multiple times her conscience had tried to rear it's ugly head but Annabeth had pushed it back down. Because she was so close to an orgasm. So close to one she hadn't caused herself. It was so much better when someone else was doing it for you.

When she finally came it was loud, filled with gasps.

Her hips slowed as she held his hand in place, not letting it move until the wave of pleasure had passed.

When she opened her eyes her face automatically turned into a scowl- this didn't change anything between them.

She let go of the grip she had on his wrist. He slipped his fingers out of her and wiped them on her shirt. He pulled away and regarded her as he usually did before he walked into the hallway bathroom. She just stood there- unsure of what to do.

Annabeth felt like a traitor.

He had just manipulated his way into her pants and she had let him. Let him touch her in an intimate way.

It was sickening and it made her post orgasm high disappear.

She heard the door to the bathroom open and she hurried back to her room. Changing her clothing and climbing into the bed more confused than she had ever been in her entire life.

This was a dangerous game she was playing with him and she knew that in the end it would be her who ended up getting hurt if she wasn't careful.

0-0-0-0-0

The sun was so warm against her back as she laid by the pool, her iPod on full blast.

Annabeth was fully determined to forget exactly what happened the night before. She was determined to make things go back to the way they use to be between them. Where they were only cordial and nice to each other in public, she was determined to remember her revenge plan. None of this complicated behind-closed-doors relationship.

She didn't need this, she didn't need anymore blurred lines. Annabeth didn't want anymore confusion. She sighed as she realized her mind wouldn't stop thinking about last night. Her mind wouldn't shut up about the whole damn thing.

As much as she wanted to believe they could go back to the way things used to be, she knew something had changed last night. Something was sparked. She didn't want to admit it but she had felt something ignite between them.

Annabeth felt fingertips run up her back and play loosely with the strings on her bikini top. She stiffened as she opened her eyes, surprised to find a cheerful Percy looking down at her.

She straightened her sunglasses and looked at her husband, "What are you doing?"

He smiled a crooked smile, "I can't say 'hello' to my wife."

She narrowed her eyes, "Of course you can… you've just spent the last four days ignoring me except for dinner and breakfast… why now?"

He smirked and sat down at the end of her chair, "I had work to attend to, I'm finished now."

Annabeth didn't believe him for a moment, "Okay, well… I'm laying back down."

He clicked his tongue as she laid her head back down on the chair, "I was thinking we could go for a walk or a swim… maybe even a hike."

Annabeth sighed and sat up, "Are we being nice to each other now?"

Percy ran his hand up her leg to her knee, "I believe we are."

She rolled her eyes but then realized she had sunglasses on, "Besides, you're starting to burn out here in the direct sunlight."

Annabeth chuckled and moved her leg, "That's the point."

Percy sighed, "You're not making this easy."

Annabeth stood up and looked down at him, "Making what easy? You just expect me to forget every fucking thing you've done to me in the last three months. Just because you're hot doesn't mean I forgot you're a psychotic asshole."

Percy smirked and stood up, "You mean just because I got you off doesn't mean things change automatically."

Annabeth grit her teeth, she should have known he'd bring it up, "Things shouldn't change at all, Percy. We have a deal… nothing romantic at all…. and nothing that could lead to romantic feelings at all."

Percy pursed his lips, "That's true… and usually I like to keep everything separate but I know you can keep your feelings separate… you can still hate me and let me fuck you all the same."

Annabeth laughed, "And what gave you the idea I would let you near me again." His smile was too confident as he leaned forward and kissed her. She just stood there not doing much in response to him.

He pulled back, "Playing hard to get, are we? You weren't hard to persuade last night."

Annabeth grabbed her cover up and walked around him, "That's because you had my back against the wall… literally."

He laughed, a loud happy sound as he followed her. It was so foreign coming out of his mouth, "Why the sudden change?" She asked. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair, she had never seen it look so imperfect. Annabeth decided then that she liked it.

"It's not really sudden, we're on our honeymoon away from the rest of the world… for two weeks. I know I'm usually an asshole and that's because I have to be in the business that I work in. I'm not proposing we continue any of this once we get back to the states. I just thought it would be nice to drop all of our pretenses for this last week and lay everything on the table. I can't deny that I am attracted to you."

Annabeth didn't realize she had stopped during his little speech until the water of the Indian Ocean started lapping at her feet, "Just lay everything out on the table.. that easy? And then when we get back to the states just pretend we didn't fuck the brains out of one another while we were here?"

Percy nodded, "This is so screwed up." Annabeth muttered looking away from him.

"You're just horny." She observed looking back at him.

He shrugged, not even denying it, "Using me until we get back to your girls… and I should be pissed.. because gods I hate you so much sometimes… majority of the time I hate everything about you."

"As you should." He said, interrupting her.

She eyed him, wondering- for the first time- if everything he had ever done to her was because he was making sure she didn't fall in love with him. Her brain started working in overdrive, had the week before the wedding been punishment because he was hurt and not some sadistic asshole?

She pushed the thought aside, "We're being honest? For the rest of the week?"

He nodded, "Everything on the table."

"No rules?" She asked.

He bit his lip, he liked control too much to agree to this, "Minimal rules." He countered.

She shook her head, "No rules, no deal."

Percy looked at her, his eyes hard, "We're doing all of this my way, Annabeth."

Annabeth chuckled, she knew it wouldn't be as easy as he made it out to be. Carefree Percy was only around for as long as he wasn't challenged.

"And what if I don't want to do it your way?" She countered.

His smile turned sinister, like the day he had tortured Luke. Brief flashes of his bloodied and scared face flew across her eyelids. She scowled. Now, of all the moments, her mind decides to dredge up the images, when she had been begging for them since the wedding.

"Don't worry… you will." He said confidently.

Annabeth scoffed as she resumed walking down the white sandy beach, "I wouldn't count on it."

0-0-0-0-0

Pretending Percy didn't get to her was a lot harder than she realized. He was actually making an effort to spend time with her. They went hiking, snorkeling, she even tried to surf- she was terrible, they walked on the beach together. She told him about her childhood, it was like word vomit- she couldn't stop talking once they started.

It was weird because they weren't having sex but everything was out on the table. Everything was open between them, it was nice to not have to watch what she said. They steered clear of Luke, though. She didn't dare venture into that territory.

Each night they would have dinner… but these dinners were more romantic and secluded. No more dinners in the restaurants, these were held in the room or on the beach. She knew he was challenging her, making it hard to resist.

But she would just wear a dress that was a little more revealing than usual. A dress with a bare back or a deep v neckline.

Annabeth was honestly, pretty proud of how easy it was to resist him. It was fun- playing with him. Knowing that once they were back in the states he would resort to his usual demeanor made all of it more heightened. He was letting himself be a toned down version of himself, a version of himself he didn't let anyone see.

He still exerted control but he did it with more reservation.

Percy walked up behind her and kissed her exposed neck- her hair was up and her dress strapless. Annabeth wasn't an idiot, she knew at one point or another she would give in on this trip. She would take advantage of their honesty and do something she would regret next week.

His hands were holding onto the wood railing in front of her, she leaned into his chest and his mouth settled on her ear.

"Still playing hard to get?" He asked.

Annabeth laughed breathlessly, "As long as you still want to have rules."

Percy's tongue traced patterns on her neck and shoulder, "No rules… we only have two more nights here."

She smiled victoriously and turned around in his arms, "No rules? Are you sure?" She asked running her fingertips up his neck and then down to the first button on his shirt.

Percy smiled and pressed up against her, "I'm sure… well, just the one rule… when we get back to the states- this never happened."

Annabeth nodded, feeling nervous- like it was her first time all over again, "Don't worry, I think I have enough ammunition to make me hate you again."

Again?

She still hated him.

He smirked and leaned closer to her lips, "If you need more let me know." He kissed her then, hard and rough. Like he kissed her that one other time they were alone. She wondered briefly if this was how he kissed his girls.

She banished the thought as he started walking them toward the door that led to his bedroom. They were sleeping in separate parts of the suite he had rented for their honeymoon.

Soon, her dress was discarded and she was sitting on his bed, her sandals kicked off and his pants the only thing separating them. His kisses were demanding as hell- it was weird, doing this with him. Having his body firmly against hers, his hard chest pressing against her. His hips grinding into hers. It had her writhing against him, hoping he would do something to quell the stupid ache he had caused.

She was betraying herself. Annabeth was allowing her stupid hormones to rule her at this moment and as much as she wanted to be mad at her body for wanting him she couldn't be.

He was being too careful with her, not forcing her to do something too soon. He was taking his time, kissing her neck and not just getting to the main event.

It had been too long since she had been with a man. Months? Years maybe? Her work schedule hadn't allowed for male interaction. Maybe that was why her body was reacting this way to him. She wanted to hit herself on the head, of course her self imposed dry spell would make her prone to find sadistic psychos sexy.

And he was so sexy.

Her fingers unclasped his pants and pushed them down his legs. He lifted himself up and pulled his pants and boxers off. As soon as they hit the floor she got on her knees, on the bed, and pulled him back to her. She kissed him and pulled him onto the bed with her. He toppled onto her, sort of, and quickly began to whisper dirty things into her ear. All of the things he wanted to do to her in the two days they had left.

She hated how well he knew her.

Everything he said caused a whimper to escape her mouth because she wanted him to do those things too. His mouth trailed down her body and soon enough his head was between her legs. His mouth doing beyond sinful things as he licked and sucked at her clit. Annabeth was grasping the sheets beside her as her hips rocked against his mouth. Percy dug his fingertips into the tops of her thighs to hold her down.

Annabeth was feeling so out of control, she couldn't pinpoint exactly where it felt the best because he kept doing different things. Getting her close then bringing her back down. Everytime he did it she would cry out, frustrated at him. She wanted an orgasm, not to be teased but… that was his nature. She should have known he would taunt her with the possibility of bliss before pulling it away from her.

"Percy." She growled, he knew what she wanted, knew she was wound up so tight she was about to burst.

She felt the burst of air against her and she knew he was chuckling at her. Annabeth grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled on it.

"Okay, okay." He muttered, his fingers replacing his lips as he leaned all the way up to watch her lose control.

Annabeth held his stare until it was too much, until she was crying out into the night. Crying out unintelligible moans, trying to tell him how much she hated him for doing this to her. For making her feel like she needed him. She didn't want to need him.

"I always knew you were like me." He muttered as her chest was heaving and his mouth moved back up her body, his erection hitting her exactly where his mouth had just been.

Annabeth shook her head, "I'm not."

He chuckled and kissed her, "You are…. you're just too afraid to admit it."

Annabeth gasped as he slid into her easily. She wanted to say something back to him, go against what he was saying but her body was still so sensitive from her orgasm and… and she couldn't think.

His hips made slow, shallow circles- teasing her- whines erupted from her throat. She really wanted him to move or something, he felt so good it hurt.

"Using people for your own gain… just like me, Annabeth." He whispered bringing his mouth to her neck.

Annabeth tried to buck up against him, "I'm not using anybody."

He stopped moving, pinning her hips down- she cried out, frustrated, "You're using me."

Annabeth grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled, "We're using each other, dick."

Percy used one hand to pull hers from his hair, he held her hands above her head, "You know I'm using you… this would go easier if you just admitted we're the same." Annabeth shook her head as he pulled back and thrusted deep into her.

She hummed in the back of her throat, "Yes… just like that." She breathed against his lips, she felt his answering smile against her mouth.

Her hands clasped onto the wooden slats in the headboard. Her mouth moving in tandem with his lips, his hips moving at a fast and dirty pace. She liked it. Okay, that was an understatement, she loved it. This was exactly what she wanted from him. She didn't want romance, she wanted something that equaled their convoluted relationship.

In no time at all, she was close again. So close to her second orgasm. Percy must have known she was close because he started moving slower, so much slower. She cried out and tried to pull her arms away from the lock he had on them with his hand. She wanted to push him back and straddle him, to ride him and show him exactly what he was doing to her.

He could see it in her eyes, she knew that of course, "This is my show, Annabeth." He muttered, grinding himself against her.

She actually growled at him, he laughed.

"Worked up?" He teased.

Annabeth just tried to find the same friction as before, she needed him to move. Not keep her on the edge.

"How about this," He said as his lips took her breast into her mouth, his teeth biting on her nipple, "You can't come until you admit you're like me."

Annabeth groaned, "You're still on that?" Percy didn't respond as his tongue swirled around the sensitive spot on her chest.

Percy continued teasing her, moving to her other breast. Annabeth was in misery, sweet fucking misery. She was so close and he knew it. She wouldn't be surprised if she came the second he decided to move again, it would be intense- no doubt. All of this extra stimulation was mind boggling.

"I hate you." She moaned.

He chuckled, lifting his head from her chest, "Just say it, Annabeth."

"Why?" She asked arching into him.

He kissed her, soft and full, "Because," He said quietly, "I need to know someone else is like me… that there is someone else with their walls tumbling down one at time."

Annabeth gasped into his kiss as he thrusted slowly, that alone was enough to get her right there. One more deep thrust and she would fall apart at the seams, unravel into glorious bliss.

She caved, "I'm like you…fuck... I'm just like you… I use people to gain-" She broke off as he pulled back and then buried himself deep inside her, his hips moving harshly.

Annabeth fell apart after the second thrust. His name slipping off her tongue easily as the pleasure expanded all the way through her. Her body shuddered as his hips thrashed against hers. It was the best way to describe the hardness of his movement.

When he came it was just as violent as her own orgasm. His whole body tensing on top of hers, her name on his lips. He didn't collapse on top of her afterwards, he just rolled off and sat on the edge of the bed away from her as they both tried to gather their bearings.

She sat up and looked around for the bathroom, she climbed off the bed and walked toward it.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Annabeth turned to look at him, too aware of the wetness seeping between her thighs, "Bathroom."

She hurried and cleaned up before appearing in the room again. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed. She climbed in on the opposite side, he turned to her.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Annabeth climbed under the covers, "So, we're not sleeping for the next two days?"

"Or leaving the room." He muttered climbing back in beside her. Annabeth laughed, she couldn't imagine having more sex like what she just experienced. He was so… brutal but it was just what she needed.

"We'll be slow, if you're not feeling up to another round then tell me." He said as his hand settled on her hip.

Annabeth looked at his stupid and beautiful face, "Two days, Percy."

He understood what she meant, they had two days to enjoy whatever truce they had going. Two days before reality encroached on their erotic little bubble. He smiled and kissed her slow, igniting the ache in her again. This time though, it was a different ache- one she would carry with her on the plane back to the states. One that she would feel when he paraded his whores around her.

One that would cause her world to crumble around her slowly.

* * *

**They did it. **

**Yep yep, they did. **

**I was freaking out about that scene at the end, like for real having a panic attack as I wrote it. Because so much changes simply because of sex... so much more gets brought into the relationship- the dynamic changes and as much as Percy AND Annabeth want things to stay the same when they get home... (spoiler alert) it doesn't. **

**Sex is a big fat can of worms and Percabeth just opened it WIDE (hehehhehe)... The next few chapters are the fall out and how they handle it. How does Percy handle this? How does Annabeth handle this? Do they try and revert back to their formers selves, do they plow forward and just accept what _this _is?**

**You will have to WAIT and SEE!**

**I am currently in the process of writing Chapter 12. So, I am a good 3 chapters ahead of you guys as of right now. It's getting interesting. I'm super excited for you guys to read how all of this plays out. **

**I am keeping with my EVERY FRIDAY update schedule, just because I'm ahead of you guys doesn't mean I'm going to post those ****chapters right away. **

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW.**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**


	10. Dancing Around the Lies We Tell

**Uncle Rick owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I own this plot, so no stealing.**

Chapter 10

Dancing Around the Lies We Tell

* * *

Annabeth awoke the morning of her flight back to New York sore and entirely too aware of the naked body pressing against her back. Percy's arms cocooning her, almost like he was protecting her. She leaned back into him and felt his inhale of breath on her neck. Things were supposed to go back to normal the moment they stepped foot in New York.

Was it sad that she wanted things to stay the same?

Two days… they only had two days of being semi-candid. Annabeth didn't think they would ever truly be candid with one another.

She felt the cool metal of his wedding band as his hand moved over her waist. This man was her husband, the man she hated and the man she wanted. How could the two coincide with one another, how could they reconcile?

It wasn't possible, that's why they had called this truce. That's why they called off everything this last week, all their cards were on the table. Percy had been adamant that this arrangement would only last as long as they were here in the Maldives. She briefly wondered if this arrangement extended to all future vacations.

Percy kissed her neck, she hummed in appreciation. If this was their last few hours here in the Maldives then they should take advantage of it, right?

His mouth found her ear, "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave." He muttered.

Annabeth twisted in his arms, "Me either." She whispered.

He frowned at her and leaned into kiss her lips, "We could extend this arrangement."

Annabeth shook her head, "Not without rules." Rules would always happen with Percy and she didn't want that. She wanted something that could survive without his constant need for control.

Percy nodded, "Rules will always apply back home."

Annabeth pushed him away, so much for a happyish morning, "Why?"

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, "You know why."

Annabeth sat up too, "Because of the business? Because of all the shit we left behind in New York… all of the shit you put me through." Her anger was returning.

Percy looked at her, "What happened to putting everything on the table?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Percy."

"No, you're not… you're getting angry." He said looking at her.

Annabeth looked away from him and sighed. She reached over and pulled him over to her, he settled in behind her. She leaned against him, loving the way his arms felt around her, "Sorry." She muttered.

He chuckled and moved her hair to the side, "Two days of sex can't change everything."

She shrugged, he was right. Two days of unbelievably amazing sex didn't change anything between them. If anything it made their situation all the more complicated because now she knew how good he was in bed, how good they were together.

This just added to the list of multiple reasons she hated him, for making her undeniably more attracted to him.

"You think it will be easy to forget this when we get back?" She asked as the early morning light broke through the windows.

Percy kissed her, "Forget? No. Act like it didn't happen, yes."

Annabeth frowned, "You're such a better actor than I am."

Percy laughed as he gripped her hips and urged her to turn around, she straddled his hips. His naked body pressing into her own as he leaned upright against the headboard.

"I don't know… I think you're pretty good." Percy said against her skin.

Annabeth sighed as her hands found the strands of hair at the nape of his neck, "You think?" Percy laughed, a burst of air against her neck as she felt him harden beneath her.

"Yeah, I picked you for a reason." Annabeth scowled, he had plucked her from her life. He made it sound like he had picked her from a lineup and she should be grateful.

"I forgot how much I really do hate you." She muttered lifting up on her knees so she could sink down onto him.

Percy grasped her waist tightly, controlling the movement of her hips. She rolled her eyes, in the last two days he had been in control of everything that happened between them. It was frustrating because she wanted to run her hands down his body, she wanted to tease him- but he wouldn't let her. Everything was focused on her, not that she didn't enjoy it but she was dying to touch him too.

"Good, wouldn't want you to fall in love with me." He said lifting her up by the hips and bringing her back down. Annabeth wanted to rock against him not go up and down, she wanted to grind down on him but he wouldn't let her.

"Shut up, Percy." She whispered grabbing a fist full of his hair and kissing him, morning breath and all.

When she pulled back she said, "We only have five hours until our flight has to leave for New York."

Percy chuckled, "It can leave whenever the hell I want it too." She groaned as he thrusted up sharply, her head fell back.

Thirty minutes later she sat up in the bed and looked at him, "Breakfast?"

He laughed from beside her, "Shower first?"

She nodded and started rummaging around the room for clothes to put so she could go to her own shower. But he just pulled her to his bathroom and turned the shower head on.

She didn't question it.

After their shower and more sex they went their separate ways to change. She felt like an entirely different person as she walked into her suite. Her bed was made, untouched for the last two days. She sat down on the bed and laid back against it, gathering her thoughts. She was an idiot. A stupid stupid idiot.

How could she have let herself get so intimate with him, things felt so casual between them right now. She was frustrated because she had allowed herself to be taken into his toxic arms. To be charmed by his wiles.

Annabeth sat up and changed into a simple white sundress. She brushed her curly hair and put a little mousse in it and then let it air dry. After applying a little bit of makeup she slipped her wedding rings back onto her fingers. She stared at them for a minute, this last week sort of felt like a real honeymoon. Percy felt like a real husband, in a way.

She felt like grieving this fake life.

Annabeth grabbed a pair of sandals and then headed toward the door. When she closed it she saw Percy sitting on the back terrace, facing the beach. She walked out to him, he smiled when he saw her.

He got up and kissed her lips, "Ready?"

Annabeth nodded, "Starved."

Percy laughed, "I don't remember the last time I ate." Annabeth looked over at him as their hands found each other.

It was so easy to touch him now, "I'm pretty sure it was thursday night." Percy looked over at her and smiled. Her heart clenched, knowing all of this was going to change in less than twenty four hours.

She felt so conflicted as they sat down. She ordered coffee and pancakes as he ordered something while she got lost in her own mind. Finally, she just decided to enjoy these last few hours of being whatever it is they were at the moment.

Percy slid his hand over to hers and then leaned over to kiss her. She smiled into his kiss, hoping there was some way to keep this Percy around for a little while longer.

0-0-0-0-0

She couldn't stop wringing her hands together as she sat on the private jet. Percy had spent the majority of the two hours they had been on it on the computer, using the WiFi. The only thing that changed from their previous flight over here was their seat placements. She was sitting right beside him, his request.

After breakfast they had walked to the beach and stayed for a while, watching the waves crash to the shore. Percy had kissed her, so gentle- cradling her head with his hands. Annabeth felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

Who knew he was capable of something like this? Who knew he was capable of being human?

She felt wrecked and not in a good way. How did he keep his emotions in check so well? Annabeth didn't feel like the girl who grew up as an Olympian, she didn't feel like the heir to a billion dollar corporation. She felt naked and completely exposed to him.

Since the wedding Annabeth hadn't given much thought to the real reason she was married to him. Like they stated earlier, sex didn't change anything between them. He was still using her to get to Athena.

How was Annabeth going to change that without telling Athena what was happening. The moment she told her mother why she was really married to Percy, he wouldn't hesitate to kill one of her friends. And as much as she did love her mother, her friends were more important to her. They were there for her when no one else was.

Percy clasped his hands over hers, "Stop fidgeting."

Annabeth glanced over at him and smiled, "Sorry, just thinking."

He tangled their fingers together, "Care to elaborate?"

Annabeth looked at him, they were still keeping secrets from one another but she could

stretch the truth, "Just thinking about when we get home…. care to let that 'rule' requirement go?"

He laughed, "You know I've learned a lot about you over the last two weeks," Annabeth's stomach leapt into her throat, constricting it, "I can't say 'no' to you."

Her eyes widened, "You can't say 'no' to me?" She mused aloud, "But you wouldn't let me touch you while we were in bed?"

Percy pursed his lips, "I like to be in control, Annabeth… you know this."

"Yeah, well… didn't you think that maybe I wanted to make you feel the same way you were making me feel?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at her and lifted the arm rest separating them, "You have no idea the things I felt when I was with you." He said honestly.

Annabeth smiled, "Still, I wanted to touch you…. I wanted you to let go a little bit."

Percy shook his head, "Two nights isn't going to change me, Annabeth."

Annabeth resisted the urge to punch him in the shoulder, "I'm not trying to change you, Percy. I'm just trying to get you to try different things."

Percy pulled her into his lap, "You didn't like the things I did?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Do you even have to ask that?"

He smiled, "I guess not." She sighed and looked at him, his eyes piercing her- his hair a disheveled sexy mess. Annabeth hoped that some of this Percy would make it back to New York. She hoped he wouldn't turn back into the emotionless stone he was before.

"I don't want things to change when we get back to New York." She whispered running a hand through his hair.

Percy frowned, "They have to."

Annabeth nodded, she knew they did. How could she just forget all of the things he had done to her. How could she forget about Luke? Even though she belonged to Percy in more ways than one now, Luke had still helped her get through the beginning. She owed it to him to get Percy back somehow but she didn't know how.

Because all she really wanted to do was make Percy stay this way, stay this guy that she liked. Stay her Percy.

Annabeth wanted to scream because it had only been seven days, seven days of his honesty. Seven days of him being different, that shouldn't change her opinion of him so completely.

She climbed out of his lap and sat up, he looked at her confused, "What?"

She shook her head, "Give me a moment."

She walked to the back of the cabin, toward the small bedroom. She slipped inside the room and saw her reception dress still hanging in the closet. My… oh my had things changed.

She needed to get a freaking grip on her changing emotions. She didn't want to feel sorry for him. Annabeth needed him to piss her off, she needed him to do something ruthless, she needed him to make her hate him.

He knocked on the door, "Annabeth, are you okay?" Annabeth looked into the mirror, her wide and scared eyes staring back at her.

Sleeping with Percy was the stupidest thing she'd ever done. He opened the door and walked in, he took in her face. She held her hand up to stop him from saying anything.

"I really need to hate you again." She stated.

He pursed his lips, "Annabeth," He warned, "Don't let these last few days confuse you, don't look into this anymore than you already have."

Annabeth scoffed, "How could I not, Percy? You have been so different the last few days and to be honest I'm scared! I'm so scared of you turning back into the man that I hate more than anything else on this planet. The man who tortured Luke because he was pissed off at me, the man who plucked me from my life because he wants my name and my company. The man who threatened my friends."

Percy walked toward her and opened his mouth but then shut it again. Because honestly what could he say? That he wasn't going to turn into that? That this honeymoon was just a lapse because he was finally taking medicine for his multiple personality disorder?

In the end, he just kissed her.

She could practically feel the apology in his kiss. He knew and she knew he would revert back to his usual demeanor. Annabeth would have to get a grip on herself the second they walked off this plane.

Percy maneuvered her to the bed. Her dress was easily discarded as were his shirt and pants. Annabeth couldn't believe how easy this was now. She wasn't as nervous as that first time. After their two days of nothing but sex she wasn't nervous around him at all.

He was careful this time though, more willing to let her hands wander. Not too much, but he did let her kiss his neck, his chest, his stomach. She guessed he was giving her this little piece to remember their small time away from New York, away from the people they had to be.

She didn't know how long they were in the bedroom, considering she had fallen asleep afterwards. His arms holding her, his lips grazing her cheeks, lips, nose, temple. Annabeth knew she would miss this the most, she wondered if he did this with all of his girls. The question hung in the air but she decided she didn't want to know.

When she woke up he was watching her. His eyes were sad and she knew that they had maybe an hour left before they were back in New York. He kissed her and they had sex one more time before they both dressed and went back into the cabin. She sat on the opposite side of the plane as she tried to get her bearings about herself.

She gathered her purse and carry ons as the Fasten Your Seatbelt sign came on. She did so without sparing a glance back at Percy. It was easier this way, she didn't feel as nervous about it anymore. Maybe because that last time they were intimate had a finality about it.

As they touched down in New York, she looked out the window and smiled. She had missed her city, she had missed her friends. Her time on the island had been a fairy tale and fairy tales weren't real, they didn't come true. Prince Charmings didn't come and rescue you from a beast guarding your tower.

And Percy Jackson wasn't a Prince, far from it.

The plane landed and things started to fall into perspective for her. She looked over at Percy and she could see the hard planes of his face, the frown lines appearing in place of his dimples when he smiled.

She never wanted to forget his smile, the one she saw on the island. When he was being someone he didn't have to be.

Annabeth got up and as the door to the private jet opened, she grabbed her carry on belongings. When she exited the plane she reminded one of the plan attendants about her dress hanging in the closet.

He responded with a, "We'll make sure we get it, Mrs. Jackson."

It was the first time someone had called her by her new name. It was weird, it rattled her to be called "Mrs."

Percy placed a hand on her back and led her to the waiting car. She felt the tingle run up her back just from his touch. Annabeth slid in the car first, he got in beside her. Not much was said on the way home but it did feel oddly comforting, the silence between them. This was how it use to be.

She preferred it this way, she didn't want the charged conversations. The lingering looks, the understanding smiles like he'd had that day on the beach when she'd told him about her childhood. When she'd told him about her lack of a Father in her life. When she'd told him about her ruthless mother and her plans for Annabeth, she'd laid everything out on the table like he asked her too.

He hadn't told her his story though, just listened as she spilled her guts. Then afterwards he had kissed her and held her, holding her to his chest like he could put her back together. Like he could make it alright.

The car stopped in front of the mansion and Annabeth smiled slightly. She had missed her room, just as she had missed her best friends. She pulled her phone from her purse as she got out of the car, she turned the power button on- excited to finally have service.

As she walked inside checking her text messages Percy grabbed her arm, she turned to him. He kissed her lips once and then took a small step back.

"Don't forget that this last week was just me using you and you using me… we were both just fulfilling the others desires. I don't want you mistake this week for anything else but that."

Annabeth nodded at his blank expression, "You mean you don't want me to be hurt when Rachel Elizabeth Dare decides to join us for breakfast again in nothing but a dress robe. Flaunting your sexual escapades around your wife?"

Percy smirked, "Precisely."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, falling easily back into her former self, "Don't worry I won't read anymore into last week than you did."

He narrowed her eyes at the implication that he read more into it than she did, "Don't worry, Mrs. Jackson… you were nothing but a good fuck to get me through the week."

Annabeth bit her lip and honestly… resisted the urge to cry a little. She turned on her heel and walked straight to her room. Her luggage had already been deposited. She stripped her dress off and climbed into the large shower. Washing off this last week, washing off the faint traces of the salty water, washing off the way it felt be in his arms. All of it going down the drain, along with her stupid stupid hormones.

0-0-0-0-0

Confusion wasn't a common emotion Percy Jackson dealt with.

He was always so sure of himself and his emotions. He knew how to keep himself in check but there was one person challenging his steadfastness. Percy, never in a million years thought he would be in this position. He had violated his one rule. The very reason he had set out to find someone to marry other than his harem of girls.

Sex brought emotions into the mix, he knew that. He knew but he still did it anyways. He gave into his desires, lying to himself- telling himself that once they arrived back in the states that it would go back to the way it use to.

But… now, Percy didn't think he could ever go back to the way it use to be.

The feel of Annabeth's skin pressed against his was embedded into his brain. She had gotten under his skin during this trip, he had seen her in a truly different light.

Percy took a sip of the glass full of bourbon he had, sitting in front of the fireplace in his office- the jet lag making his sleep schedule more off kilter than usual. Tonight warranted a glass full of bourbon, tonight warranted getting a bit tipsy. He couldn't believe he had said that to Annabeth. He had lied his ass off to make her believe that last week was nothing more than convenience for him.

When it wasn't. He had enjoyed it just as much as she did.

He took another long swallow of the brown liquid, burning his throat on the way down. Almost like it was burning away the images of Annabeth. He couldn't stop the image of her coming undone by his fingers, by his mouth.

He'd gotten more pleasure out of her than any of the other girls he kept around to meet his needs. He had even spent the night with her, held her in his arms while he slept. For the first time in a long time he slept more than five hours.

For the first time in a long time the guilt of his practices didn't linger on his shoulders. She made him feel different, like he was worth being cared for. When in reality, he wasn't. He wasn't worth having anyone care for him.

That's why he had said what he said earlier, in the entrance way of their way. One week of honesty and two days of sex shouldn't have changed anything between them. He was still using her to get to Athena, only now she knew.

He had to take into consideration how that was going to affect his take over scheme. There was so much he needed to do, he didn't need to be sitting here sulking over his damn feelings.

Percy took another gulp of his drink, willing himself to not go into her room.

He hated this. He hated feeling confused, he hated feeling so out of control of himself. When that was the thing he had always prized himself for being. Percy briefly wondered what she was feeling. He had seen the hurt flash across her face in the entryway. She had believed him, even after their candid time, even after their time together on the plane- when he had let her touch him. He had given her something he had never given anyone else.

But that was his fault, he had done so many things to make her believe the vile things he had said.

That was his plan, though. So, why did he feel so bad for doing that? Why did he feel terrible for telling her that she was just a distraction. He needed her to be. He needed her to be just like everyone else. Just a passerby, someone in life for only a short while.

He finished off his drink then, setting the empty glass on the end table beside the chair he was in. He looked at the glass and then back at the fire, trying to get his resolve to stay away from her to strengthen.

He had given into his desires in the Maldives, believing that one taste of her would be enough. It would get her out of his head.

Since he had found out about Luke that was all he had thought about. In all honesty, he probably should have given her the same courtesy he had. He should have let her have someone to fulfill her desires but he couldn't bear the thought of letting someone else touch her.

He had chalked up his feelings to lust, he just needed to fuck her and be done with it. Get it out of his system but…. but she wasn't out of his system. It was worse now.

Percy clenched his fist and grabbed the glass he had just drank his bourbon in and threw it into the roaring fire. He just needed to get a grip on himself, he needed his control back.

He grabbed his phone, dialing the one person who could almost make him forget about Annabeth. The one person who manipulated situations almost better than he did, the one person who was just as fucked up as he was.

She answered on the first ring, "Percy, it's been a while." He pushed the bile threatening to rise and greeted her, the whole time his subconscious telling him what a fool he really was.

0-0-0-0-0

A new perspective on the situation wasn't needed the next morning. Annabeth awoke and got dressed for breakfast quickly, deciding on a black leather dress with cap sleeves and cinched waist that flared out and hit her just above the knee. It was appropriate enough for whatever she did today. Annabeth didn't have much on her personal agenda for the day, maybe go into the city and meet Thalia for lunch.

She wouldn't be surprised though if Percy had filled her schedule with ridiculous social club meetings to get her in with the wicked witches that were the wives of the most powerful men in New York City. Oddly enough, Rachel's mother was one of these women.

Annabeth knew them all, of course, so it wouldn't be hard to infiltrate and start living like a trophy wife. That didn't mean she liked it, of course. She missed the days of paperwork and drawing on sketch paper, helping bring dreams to life.

She slipped on her nude peep toe heels and walked from the room quickly, eager to get an early start with whatever she did today.

Annabeth walked into the dining room and shouldn't have been surprised by the scene. She should have expected it, really.

Percy was sitting at the head of the table, looking every bit the psychotic idiot he really was- but this time he wasn't reading a newspaper. He was talking animately with one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. She had long light brown hair, it was straight and pulled the side of her head. She had no makeup on and she was in… night clothes.

It was obvious she had spent the night. The hurt that flashed through Annabeth made her want to hit her head against the wall.

The girl laughed, the sound was whimsical and made Annabeth's eyes prick uncomfortably. She pinched her arm and willing the tears to go away. Who was this girl? And why did Percy smile at her the way he smiled at Annabeth?

On the other hand, why the hell did Annabeth care?

She steeled her gaze and walked to her seat, ignoring the two people across from her. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a generous sip before grabbing her phone and checking her messages.

Percy cleared his throat, "Annabeth."

Annabeth looked up at him, "Yes?"

Percy narrowed his eyes at her, "I would like to introduce you to Calypso."

Annabeth turned to the pretty girl and saw the malice in her eyes, saw the cruel smile that Percy usually wore.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Jackson." Calypso said, sickly sweet.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Please call me, Annabeth."

Calypso smiled and looked at Percy. Apparently they were use to playing some sick game, a game they had played before. Annabeth wasn't going to be apart of whatever Percy was trying to accomplish by this, by bringing this girl here.

Annabeth slid her chair back and started walking from the dining hall, "Annabeth?" Percy called.

She turned around, "Yes?"

Percy steeled his gaze, her stomach churned, "Where are you going?"

Annabeth wasn't doing this, she wasn't going to sit here and watch this Percy try to control her when she knew how he could actually be if he wanted too.

"I'm leaving. I'm not going to sit here and watch you make an ass out of yourself with," She gestured towards Calypso, "Her… whatever you're trying to accomplish here… plan failed."

Percy smiled wickedly, "Actually, I think it worked out quite well," He turned to Calypso, "Wouldn't you say, Cals?"

The stupid whore had a nickname.

She laughed, "I would say so, Percy," She got up from her seat and sat in Percy's lap, her hands raking through his hair.

Annabeth wanted to punch him but settled on glaring, "You're not dismissed from breakfast." Percy said taking a sip of his orange juice.

She scoffed, "It seems to me, you don't need me…. don't you two want to be alone… it looks like she's about to jump you right here on the dining room table. Wouldn't want to interrupt that."

Percy looked back at Calypso and pulled her into a kiss, Annabeth turned and walked to the door but two idiots stood in the way.

She gritted her teeth and turned to Percy, he was watching her as Calypso kissed down his neck, "Sit down and eat, Annabeth… you will leave when I dismiss you."

Annabeth just stared stupidly at him, what was he doing? Was he trying to make her hate him even more? Because it was working. She sat down at the table and watched the way Percy whispered in Calypso's ear. The girl pulled back with a smile and stood up, her silk robe slipping off her bare shoulders.

The girl was naked underneath the robe.

Annabeth didn't know whether to cry from sadness or being mad. She was so mad. Her revenge plan, her hate for him strengthening and her resolve to never let him in again steeling in her mind.

Calypso walked from the room and opened the dining room door. Annabeth didn't watch her, she just pushed her stupid food around her plate. When Calypso was gone she looked at Percy, he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

He didn't look any different from this angle. If she closed her eyes she could pretend they were still in the Maldives. She missed her honeymoon, even more than that she missed the person he was on their honeymoon.

"Stop, Annabeth." Percy said looking up at her.

Annabeth snapped, "What the fuck, Percy! What the hell are you trying to do? Make me hate you again? First yesterday when we got home and now this? Are you trying to make me forget the person you were last week?"

"Stop it, Annabeth." Percy said calmly.

Annabeth gritted her teeth, "Are you trying to make me forget the things you said to me?"

Percy glared at her, his jaw flexing in anger, "The things you did to me."

He stood up, his chair gliding back on the tiled floor. He walked over to her chair and pulled it out harshly, his hand settling on the arm rests around her. His eyes glinting with anger, "I'm only going to say this once… when I tell you to shut up or to stop talking you listen to me."

Annabeth gritted her teeth together, "You don't fool me, Percy Jackson. You may have spouted off those bogus words to me last night but I see right through you."

"Shut up, Annabeth. I mean it." Percy said, his eyes turning to slits.

Annabeth pushed him back and stood up, "No."

Percy looked down at her, "Fine then." He picked his phone up and dialed a number, whomever he called picked up on the first ring.

"Charles, send someone to Nico di Angelo's apartment… I think it's about time Annabeth learned another lesson."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "No! Stop it!"

Percy hung up his phone and put it back on the table, "Listen to me, Annabeth. When I tell you to shut up and listen to me you do it."

Annabeth lost her fight and looked at him, right in the eye, "If you're trying to push me away, I get it. I get what it must be like for you. To connect with someone on a different level and then try to make things go back to the way it use to be."

She laughed, "Believe me when I say last night I was pissed off, I believe everything you say to me… I believe that I was just a good fuck for you but… I also believe along the way you started to feel something."

"Annabeth." He warned.

She kept going, "If you hadn't you wouldn't have let me touch you like you did on the plane. You wouldn't have kissed me the way you did and you most certainly wouldn't have let Calypso hang all over you if you weren't trying to prove something to me."

Annabeth stepped forward, "You don't need to prove anything to me, Percy. I know you're not going to be my knight in shining armor and I wasn't expecting you to be. I wasn't expecting anything to come from our honeymoon."

She cupped his cheek and pretended to not notice the way he leaned into it, "I think the person you're really trying to convince is yourself." Her hand dropped and she turned away from him, away from the obvious display of his warring emotions.

* * *

**Emotions all over the place. **

**Whoo... these next several chapters were SO MUCH FUN to write, like seriously... figuring out the process of how they get through the mess they created has been a delight to dream up.**

**I need to ADDRESS some of the reviews from last chapter. Just because I didn't write in that Percy put on some sort of protection while he and Annabeth were intimate doesn't mean they didn't use it. It also doesn't mean that Annabeth isn't on birth control.**

**Throwing a child into the mix isn't something that Percabeth needs at the moment... **

**Also, One reviewer asked how they were alike and I think I need to explain this. They're alike in many ways... Percy just sees it before Annabeth does... Both are hurt from the past, both have bitterness from their parents, Percy just deals with his anger in a more violent way while she suppresses it- throws herself into her work, in the Maldives she wanted him, she wanted to have sex with him, she wanted to use him like he was using her and MOST IMPORTANTLY- she wanted to get revenge on him for what he put her through.**

**I know all of you see Annabeth as the victim in this story and she is- to an extent- but over the next several chapters her viewpoint changes on that. **

**As far as her revenge, it doesn't make her any different from Percy if she goes through with getting him back for everything he has put her through. **

**Some people would say she was "weak" for forgiving him or forgetting what he did. Forgiveness and second chances doesn't make anyone weak. It's makes them the better of the two options, it makes them much more deserving of respect in my opinion. Someone who can love openly and see beyond what everyone else sees deserves a shit ton of high fives in my book. **

**SO! In saying ALL OF THAT- They are alike. Just not in the way you guys are seeing it. You guys are focusing on the surface level of this story and not the deep down... The deep down is where the story is at... **

**ANYWAYS! FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! I am almost at 400 REVIEWS! And this is ONLY CHAPTER 10! I can't even believe you guys! **

**You are ALL SO AWESOME! Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**


End file.
